Laisse-moi te guider
by elominnie
Summary: AU Clexa: Clarke, jeune infirmière peu assurée croise brièvement le chemin de Lexa, jeune pompier effrénée, aux urgences. A partir de ce moment, les deux jeunes femmes ne désirent qu'une seule chose, se revoir... (désolé, je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire des résumés ) PS: rating susceptible de changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction, en**

 **espérant que ça vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis;)**

 **(S'il reste des fautes, vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas de bêta-lecture**

 **donc tout est entièrement de ma faute, je fais au mieux promis^^)**

POV Clarke:

- _Dépêche-toi O, tu vas être en retard_ , criais-je derrière la porte fermée.

- _C'est bon c'est bon, je sors_ , entendis-je.

Et sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Je vis ma meilleure amie sortir, enfin, de la salle de bain, habillée de son uniforme de pompier nouvellement acquis.

- _Alors, pas trop stresser?_ Demandais-je un sourire en coin.

- _Non non_...répondit-elle d'une voix quelque peu tremblante, malgré son air désinvolte.

- _Ouais, c'est pas comme si c'était ton premier jour, que tu n'allais être entourée que d'inconnus, que tu vas rencontrer ton nouveau collègue plus expérimenté, que..._

- _Ok ok, oui je suis stressée, on peut y aller maintenant!_ Me coupa-t-elle, résignée.

Devant sa moue boudeuse, j'explosais de rire, avant qu'elle ne me rappelle:

- _C'est pas aussi ton premier jour avec les urgentistes toi?_

Et bim, douche froide. Cela fait un mois que je suis infirmière dans le petit hôpital où ma mère est chirurgienne. Suite à mes études en école d'infirmière, deux choix se sont posés à moi: partir loin dans une grande ville qui aurait un plus grand hôpital et choisir un secteur d'activité, celui que je préférerais mais cela voudrait dire quitter le patelin où je suis née, où j'ai tous mes amis et ma mère ou donc travailler dans le même hôpital que ma mère, proche de chez nous, mais devoir être mobilisée à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, dans n'importe quelle secteur où ils pouvaient avoir besoin. Il faut dire qu'il y a peu de grands diplômés dans cette hôpital qui aurait pu être fermé mille fois sans ma mère et Marcus Kane, son collègue et ami cardiologue. Ainsi, mon choix a été vite vu. Je suis trop attachée à ma ville. Cette ville représente toute ma vie. Alors je suis restée. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis mobilisée dans le secteur que j'aime le moins. En fait, ce secteur me terrifie totalement. Selon moi, ici, ce n'est pas marche ou crève mais plutôt cours ou il crève.

Je parle bien entendu des urgences. Malgré que ce soit un petit hôpital, il est toujours bien rempli puisque c'est le seul dans la zone où on vit. Pour aller ailleurs, il faudrait faire près d'une journée de voitures! En cas d'accident grave, on ne peut compter que sur ma mère et une poignée d'autres chirurgiens pour les maintenir en vie en attendant un hélico pour déplacer la victime dans un hôpital spécialisé.

Ainsi, grâce au gentil rappel de ma meilleure amie, je commençais moi aussi à être prise de panique. Les urgences, c'est le secteur où la pression est la plus forte. Accompagné de quelques médecins urgentistes, on doit prendre en charge rapidement les victimes d'accidents ramenées par les pompiers. Dès lors que ces derniers franchissent le seuil de l'hôpital, c'est à nous de gérer. Bien sûr, je ne suis seulement qu'une infirmière, donc la pression est surtout sur les épaules des urgentistes, mais je me dois d'être la plus efficace et rapide possible pour soutenir aux mieux ces derniers dans leur tâche délicate : maintenir en vie l'accidentée avant sa prise en charge dans un bloc opératoire.

On sortit donc de notre petit appartement où nous vivions en colocation, Octavia ne supportant plus de vivre avec son frère et moi avec ma mère. Ce n'est pas que je ne m'entendais pas avec ma mère, bien au contraire, mais il vient un âge où on veut être plus libre et ma mère est une vraie mère poule, j'étouffais. Ainsi, après l'obtention de notre bac, nous avons pris un chouette petit appartement, pas loin de tout. Faut dire que la ville n'est pas immense donc ce n'est pas compliqué d'être pas loin de tout.

Je conduisis Octavia à la caserne, non sans lui souhaiter bonne chance, avant de reprendre la route pour l'hôpital...500 mètres plus loin. Je me garais, soufflais une dernière fois pour évacuer le stress, puis je montais les marches vers les vestiaires. J'enfilais ma tenue, me fis un chignon relevé pour ne pas qu'ils me tombent devant les yeux et ajustais le tout devant le miroir. Il me restait dix minutes avant mon service alors je me dirigeais comme d'habitude vers le bureau de ma mère. Elle était bien présente cette fois-ci et non sur le « terrain » alors j'entrais sans même frappé. Je la vis sursauter avant de me sourire chaleureusement. Je la pris dans mes bras, chose que je faisais rarement, mais j'étais vraiment morte de trouille. Elle due le comprendre car elle me serra plus fort avant de me chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes. Plus rassurée, je m'écartais et zieutais l'horloge. Plus que cinq minutes. Ma mère suivit mon regard, vit l'heure également et me dit:

-Clarke, tout va bien se passer. Ton rôle est surtout de réconforter le patient et d'obéir à tout ce que te demande tes collègues. Tu es assignée avec Sinclair, tu verras, il est très gentil. Détends-toi Clarke.

Je soufflais un bon coup, m'étirais, puis la questionna:

-Je me demande comment tu fais. La vie du patient, dès lors qu'il est dans le bloc opératoire, ne dépend que de toi. Comment tu fais pour garder ton sang froid?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Clarke, sa vie dépend plus de lui que de moi, c'est à lui de se battre, répondit-elle.

-Oui peut-être, mais c'est toi qui détient les instruments pour le sauver, toi qui doit assurer chacun de tes gestes quand tu l'opères, toi qui ne doit pas trembler, toi qui...

-Clarke...me coupa-elle. Regarde-moi.

Je m'exécutais.

-Il suffit de se concentrer et de voir au-delà de l'opération. Voir le patient qui était mourant en entrant ici, repartir vivant et heureux, et cela, grâce à toi. C'est une grande responsabilité. C'est vrai, il y a des échecs, mais cela ne rend que plus beau les victoires...m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête, avant de voir que j'allais être en retard. J'embrassais rapidement sa joue avant de me précipiter vers les urgences. Arrivée sur place, je vis ce fameux Sinclair qui m'attendait. Il me salua rapidement avant de commencer ces explications :

-Bien. C'est ton premier jour aux urgences c'est ça?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien. C'est simple, dès que les pompiers entrent avec une victime, on la prend directement en charge. J'examine le patient pendant que toi tu demandes au pompier ce qu'il lui ai arrivé. On s'occupe de le maintenir en vie ensuite tout en le transportant au bloc opératoire où d'autres infirmiers le prendront en charge, ça tu connais je crois.

Je hochais la tête. J'ai assisté plusieurs opérations pendant ma formation.

-Dès que le patient est aux mains des infirmiers, on revient aux urgences et ainsi de suite. Tu as compris?

Je hochais à nouveau la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour ouvrir la bouche. Il comprit enfin mon état de stress et alla pour me rassurer quand un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Des pompiers franchirent la porte avec un homme sur le brancard. Pas le temps de discuter, nous nous précipitons. Comme prévu, Sinclair commença à s'en occuper tandis que moi je me tournais vers le pompier. Et quel pompier ! C'était une jeune femme brune magnifique avec des yeux verts perçants qui me fixait. J'en oubliais ce que je devais dire, totalement ébahie. Sa voix me sortit de ma contemplation :

-Homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il a été poignardé à l'abdomen. Il a fait un arrêt mais on a réussi à le ramener. On a stoppé l'hémorragie mais il a quand même perdu beaucoup de sang.

Je la remerciais avant de me tourner vers le patient pour échapper à son regard. Sinclair me cria des ordres que j'appliquais au pied de la règles. La jeune femme était repartie, laissant un vide derrière elle. Je résumais ses dires à l'urgentiste qui me dit de presser la blessure tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour récupérer les perfusions qu'il avait demandé. On arriva enfin au bloc opératoire, après ce qu'il m'a semblé une éternité à compresser la plaie en parlant au patient pour le rassurer autant que moi. Comme prévu, des infirmiers le prirent en charge alors on retourna case départ. On s'accorda cinq minutes pour se nettoyer. Je me lavais les mains et fondis en larme quand je vis le sang mélangé à l'eau s'écouler dans le lavabo. Sinclair a eu la gentillesse de ne pas me le rappeler mais j'avais perdu du temps inutilement et cela aurait pu coûter la vie de cet homme!

 _Tout ça à cause d'une femme putain! Quelle idiote je suis, pensais-je._

Je me rinçais rapidement avant de rejoindre l'urgentiste qui ne dit rien. On aidait d'autres groupes en attendant un prochain accidenté et, à chaque fois que cela se produisait, je priais pour que ce ne soit pas la belle brune autant que je souhaitais que ce soit elle...


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite de ma fanfiction. Je pense publier les**

 **mercredis et dimanches si j'ai le temps et l'inspiration.**

 **Merci à tous vos messages, ça me fais extrêmement plaisir**

 **et me motive encore plus à continuer :)**

 **On se retrouve en bas ;)**

POV Lexa

Cela faisait près de deux heures que je ruminais dans mon coin, regardant régulièrement l'horloge de la caserne, quand mon frère, Lincoln, vint interrompre le fil de mes pensées. Il me dit que notre supérieure me demandait dans son bureau. Je me levais donc, non sans souffler d'exaspération, et me dirigeais vers «l'antre» de ma chef. Je toquais légèrement avant d'entrer sans en attendre l'autorisation. Pareillement, je m'asseyais face à elle de façon presque provocante avant de lui lancer un regard noir, lui montrant que ce n'était pas le moment pour des remontrances sur mon attitude. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de m'interroger, doucement:

-C'est pour te venger ton attitude détestable avec tout le monde aujourd'hui?

-Non, répondis-je simplement.

-Tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix Lexa. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que j'ai décidé de te séparer de ton frère. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, jamais je n'aurais séparé le binôme le plus efficace de la caserne...et ne t'en vante pas, ajouta-t-elle devant ma mine fière. Je sais que ton nouveau partenaire n'est pas très compétent mais...

-Pas très compétent, coupais-je. Il n'est pas compétent du tout tu veux dire!

-Laisse-lui du temps s'il te plaît.

-Du temps, répétais-je. Il va m'en falloir pas mal pour transformer cet imbé...cette nouvelle recrue en un pompier aguerri...si c'est possible, soufflais-je.

En effet, on m'avait présenté ce matin-là mon nouveau binôme, John Mur..je ne sais plus trop quoi. Dès le premier regard, j'ai su que ça n'allait pas être facile. De un, on aurait dit un gamin tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, imberbe et maigrichon. Il avait dû passé plus de temps devant son PC que dans une salle de sport. De deux, malgré sa formation réussie, oui on avait dû lui offrir dans un kinder surprise, ou alors les miracles existent... enfin bref, je m'égare, il semblerait qu'il devait encore tout apprendre à en juger son regard surpris sur tout ce qui l'entourait et au nombre de questions qu'il posait à tout le monde. Et de trois, je ne sais pas, une intuition sans doute, qui se confirma dès notre première mission. Peu avant, je m'étais présentée à lui, lui offrant mon sourire le plus chaleureux possible devant le regard observateur de ma supérieure. Devant mon enthousiasme feint, ce qu'il ne comprit pas, il commença à me parler de tout et n'importe quoi ce qui m'exaspéra au plus haut point. Pour ma défense, j'étais de garde de nuit la veille et à 3h du matin, la sirène avait retenti. Une mamie avait confondu la porte des toilettes et celle des escaliers menant sous-sol. Bilan des opérations, traumatisme crânien, déplacement du bassin et autres fractures un peu partout.

Ainsi donc, j'étais fatiguée et je voyais mon frère découvrir sa nouvelle coéquipière, mignonne d'ailleurs, mais aussi, et ça n'était pas bien compliqué, plus mature, musclée et censée que mon cornichon de partenaire. Elle me semblait bien plus compétente, malgré qu'ils en soient au même point, et ce pressentiment s'avéra justifié dès notre première mission. En effet, quand la sirène retenti, on se dépêcha de partir et on arriva, moi et mon «gentil» coéquipier, les premiers sur les lieux. Un homme était allongé au sol et baignait dans une mare de sang provenant d'une plaie à l'abdomen semblait-il. On récupéra donc le matériel et je chargeais John de comprimer la plaie le temps que je ramène donc au plus près de l'homme le reste du matériel nécessaire à son transport. Et là, je vous en donne ma parole, cet idiot posa «délicatement» ses mains sur la plaie,histoire de ne pas lui faire mal je suppose, et détourna les yeux. Je laissais donc tout en plan, le poussa sans ménagement avant de prendre sa place. L'homme à terre fit un arrêt, je commençais donc un massage cardiaque espérant que mon frère et sa coéquipière arrive au plus vite car, seule, je ne pouvais espérer parvenir à le sauver. Je dis bien seule car mon collègue vidait à ce moment-là le contenu de son estomac dans le plus proche parterre de fleur. Heureusement, Lincoln se pointa rapidement, me relayant avec son défibrillateur et quand le blessé respira à nouveau, on put le transporter avec l'aide très utile de Octavia, sa nouvelle coéquipière mignonne, mais aussi très efficace et pleine de sang froid. Sous mon ordre, John prit le volant, fallait bien qu'il serve à quelque chose, et je restais derrière avec le blessé avec Octavia, qui se débrouillait vraiment bien pour une première fois, mon frère nous suivant avec son véhicule. Arrivés à l'hôpital, j'accompagnais le blessé, laissant derrière moi mes collègues, avec les infirmières sortis pour nous aider. Il fallait toujours un pompier présent pour résumer brièvement la situation. Et c'est en entrant dans l'hôpital que je l'ai vu. Une magnifique blonde...une voix coupa court à mes pensées :

-Lexa, tu es toujours avec moi?

-Oui oui, désolé, je réfléchissais, répondis-je brusquement.

-Je sais que John Murphy n'est pas très...

-Ah Murphy c'est ça, la coupais-je.

-Pardon? Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Non rien désolé, continue.

-Bien, reprit-elle. Je sais donc que John Murphy n'est pas très compétent, mais avec un peu de temps, et sous tes instructions, je suis sûre que tu pourras en faire un bon pompier. Tu sais que nous sommes en sous-effectif en ce moment et qu'on recrute pas mal de jeunes finissant tout juste leur formation, mais nous n'avons pas la choix. Toi et ton frère étant des atouts importants de notre équipe, c'est à vous deux qu'on a attribué les deux nouveaux.

Je hochais la tête. Je savais tout cela et c'est pour cela que je l'acceptais. Malgré que je n'en avais aucune envie, je formerais ce gamin et parole de Heda, j'en ferais un bon pompier.

-Bien, maintenant, revenons-en au sujet principal. Si je t'ai convoqué, ce n'est pas pour parler de ton coéquipier, mais de ton attitude aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas Murphy qui te préoccupe, ou seulement en partie, c'est autre chose n'est-ce pas?

Devant mon mutisme, elle continua:

-Ce n'est pas ta supérieure qui te parle, mais Anya ton amie, ta meilleure amie même, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien, il n'y a rien je t'assure, juste une mauvaise journée, fin plutôt matinée. Mon service se termine bientôt, je vais me reposer et venir en bien meilleur forme demain tu verras, assurais-je avec un grand sourire.

Je savais qu'elle ne me croyait, mais elle n'insista pas, ce dont je la remerciais silencieusement. Sans rien ajouter, elle me fit signe de partir, ce que je fis sans mot dire.

A peine sortit de la caserne, et malgré la fatigue, je me dirigeais vers ma salle de sport. J'avais grandement envie de me défouler, de penser à autre chose. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure que je courais sur un tapis roulant que mon frère me rejoignit. En silence, on se dirigea vers un punching-ball. Pendant que je frappais, lui le tenait, puis on inversait les rôles régulièrement. Ce que j'aimais chez mon frère, mon jumeau, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour se soutenir. Il savait que quelque chose me préoccupait, mais il me laissait le temps qu'il fallait pour m'exprimer. Je frappais de plus en plus fort, voulant extérioriser tous mes sentiments par des coups. On passa l'après-midi à s'entraîner. Après le punching-ball, on souleva des poids, chacun sécurisant l'autre, comme d'habitude. Et pour fini, du gainage et des étirements. J'aimais ces moments, que je considérais comme privilégiés, avec mon jumeau. On a toujours fait tout à deux. Toujours inséparable. Je n'avais personne hormis lui et Anya depuis que nos parents nous avaient quittés quelques années auparavant. Et je ne me voyais pas continuer sans lui. A 18h30, on quitta la salle pour se rendre chez nous. On avait décidé que tant que nous n'avions pas de partenaires, il serait idiot de payer deux loyers. N'ayant chacun guère envie de cuisiner, je commandais des pizzas. On parlait de tout et de rien avant qu'il ne me demande enfin:

-Comment elle s'appelle?

-Qui donc?répondis-je innocemment.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit:

-La fille de l'hôpital qui te plaît.

-Comment tu sais que...commençais-je, totalement sous le choc.

-Lex, tu peux berner qui tu voudras, mais pas moi. C'est vrai qu'on a été séparé, mais toi comme moi on l'a accepté. C'est également vrai que ton binôme n'est pas compétent, mais il n'a encore aucune expérience, ce que tu as compris et accepté aussi. Pourtant, dès ton retour de l'hôpital, tu as semblé ailleurs, perdue dans tes pensées. D'habitude, tu aurais été la première à te vanter être la meilleure au bouche à bouche ou à te moquer «gentiment» de ton collègue qui a arrosé les fleurs de son vomi. Je te connais Lex, tu aurais fait tout ça, ne le nie pas. Mais tu es restée distante et ça a surpris tout le monde. Même Anya de son bureau a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Donc je réitère ma question, comment s'appelle-elle?

Contre toute attente, j'éclatais soudain de rire, me tenant les côtes. Lincoln, ne comprenant rien, me demanda la raison de ma «soudaine hilarité», presque vexé devant mon fou rire.

-Désolé Link, mais ta moue était trop comique. Ça oscillait entre la moue fière de me connaître par cœur et celle sérieuse du grand frère protecteur alors que tu n'es né que deux minutes avant moi!

Il leva les yeux au ciel, tentant en vain de rester sérieux mais un sourire se plaqua finalement sur sa bouille d'ange:

-Bon alors, tout ça ne répond pas à ma question Lex. N'espère pas l'esquiver.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Link...soufflais-je, plus sérieusement. Je l'ai croisé rapidement car c'était l'infirmière qui s'occupait de l'homme que je transportais à l'hôpital.

-Elle devait être très jolie pour que tu y pense encore, conclut-il.

-Oui. Une vraie déesse blonde avec des yeux bleus magnifiques, acquiesçais-je. C'est idiot que je pense encore à elle alors qu'elle m'a sûrement déjà oublié..après tout, un pompier parmi tant d'autre, chuchotais-je pour moi-même.

-Ne penses pas ainsi Lex. Et puis, ce n'est pas idiot. Dans le royaume des bisounours, on appelle ça le coup de foudre. Mais vu que tu ne penses pas ainsi, c'est juste que c'est une jolie fille, qui te plaît et que tu as envie de revoir. Rien d'idiot là-dedans Lex, m'assura-t-il.

-Peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas prête pour une nouvelle relation. Après tout, l'amour est une fai...

-Non. Ce n'est pas un faiblesse. J'espère vraiment que quelqu'un te prouvera le contraire... et si ça se trouve ce sera elle, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Qui sait. Bon, assez parlé de moi. Ta collègue est plutôt mignonne et ne semblait pas pas indifférente au charme, reconnu de tous, des Heda, le taquinais-je.

-Euh...bah oui-oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est jo-jolie mais euh, je ne suis pas sûr que...tu vois...elle-elle serait attirée fin..tu comprends, bégaya-t-il.

-Non mais frangin, comment un gars aussi beau garçon, costaud, déterminé, charmeur et j'en passe peut-il être aussi peu assuré devant une fille? Si tu te décides pas rapidement à tenter quelque chose avec elle, je te jure que moi je le fais à ta place...dis-je amusée.

-Lexa Heda, bat les pattes ou tu vas le regretter, me menaça-t-il faussement.

-Mais mon cher Lincoln Heda, je n'attends qu'à voir, déclarais-je avant d'exploser de rire.

Rire qui devint vite communicatif. Mon frère avait le don d'apaiser tous mes tourments. Demain serait une autre journée et si la belle infirmière revenait hanter mes pensées, je trouverais un moyen, quel qu'il soit, pour la revoir...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

POV Clarke

A peine arrivée chez moi que je m'écroulais sur le canapé, m'écrasant par le même occasion sur ma colocataire qui explosa de rire avant de me demander :

-Dure journée je suppose?

-T'as pas idée. J'ai passé mon temps à courir, courir, et courir encore, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à tout ce qui m'était dit, ce qui, tu peux bien l'imaginer, n'était pas facile, répondis-je.

-Je me doute, rigola-t-elle.

-Et toi, ta première journée? La questionnais-je.

-Génial! On m'a assigné un mannequin comme partenaire sérieux Clarke! Il est canon et très gentil en plus. Et puis l'ambiance à la caserne est vraiment très chaleureuse. Lincoln, mon coéquipier canon donc, m'a dit qu'il y avait un fort lien qui les unissaient tous et a ajouté précisément : «Quand on entre dans un bâtiment en flamme, on doit avoir une confiance absolu en ces partenaires qui nous couvrent». C'est une vraie famille. Ils m'ont tous souhaité la bienvenue puis félicité après ma première intervention. Ils m'ont tous mis à l'aise et intégré sans difficulté. Enfin...non mais t'a vu mon uniforme, c'est super classe, ça me rend terriblement sexy tu trouves pas? Comparé à ta blouse d'in...

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase car j'avais plaqué un des coussins sur son visage. J'aurais mieux fait d'ailleurs de m'abstenir car elle réussit à en trouver un autre et ce fut une vraie bataille qui se lança dans notre salon. Après ce bon quart d'heure de folie, je me stoppais, essoufflée et elle fit de même.

On se rassit côte à côte et je lui dis, plus sérieusement :

-Je suis vraiment contente pour toi O.

-Merci. Sinon toi, au secteur des urgences, pas un mec ou une fille que tu aurais envie de croquer?

Elle sourit, fière de son effet, et quand elle me vit rougir, elle sursauta et me questionna, rapidement:

-Non c'est pas vrai! Qui? Gars ou fille? Son nom ? Comment il ou elle est ? Est-ce que...

-Vas-tu me laisser le temps d'en placer une, la coupais-je.

-Euh oui désolé...

-Bien. Alors qui, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est pompier. Voilà. Fin de l'interrogatoire. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Elle était juste jolie et puis voilà, déclarais-je.

-Voilà ? C'est tout. Tu croises une fille qui te plaît et c'est tout. Tu sais qu'il est possible qu'elle soit pompier dans ma caserne. Il n'y a que quatre casernes rattachés à l'hôpital donc je peux mener mon enquête si tu veux, me proposa-t-elle.

-Non O, c'est gentil mais non. Je ne suis pas prête et puis, ce doit être juste une attirance passagère...ou le fantasme du pompier, ajoutais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne m'a même pas remarqué je suis sûre donc, autant se préserver. Si je dois la revoir, bah j'aviserais.

-Souhaites-tu la revoir Clarke?m'interrogea-t-elle. Et ne me mens pas. Je sais reconnaître quand tu me mens.

-Oui Octavia. J'aimerais bien la revoir...

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il est plus long que le précédent et devait être encore plus long mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration et je ne voulais pas publier un chapitre qui, pour moi, serait raté donc la suite que je prévoyais sera le début du chapitre 3 qui sera publié, si je ne suis pas en retard, mercredi^^**

 **J'espère que vous comprenez:)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **zizou : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà donc la suite, et comme je l'ai dit, ce sera deux publications par semaine le mercredi et dimanche^^**

 **Lou : Je n'y avais pas pensé mais non, ça ne vient pas de chicago fire, juste de mon imagination tordu et du fantasme du pompier je l'avoue...xD**

 **Clem : Merci, et oui, après celui-ci, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres de plus de 5000 mots. Ce chapitre devait en faire plus mais l'inspi n'était plus présente ce week end donc j'ai juste conservé ce que j'avais écrit en fin de semaine.**

 **NoEcritSelonSonEnvie : Merci beaucoup. J'aime employer la première personne pour justement retranscrire le plus précisément possible leurs émotions:)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Merci encore et encore^^ Et oui, Lexa et Octavia en tenue de pompier, je dis plus que oui ****

 **: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce second chapitre et la suite que mon esprit tordu va concevoir ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé, je suis en retard ( pas tapé pas tapé...xD).**

 **Bon ce n'est pas un gros retard mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps**

 **pour écrire désolé. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise!**

 **On se retrouve en bas:)**

POV Clarke

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon premier jour aux urgences. On m'avait admise à ce secteur seulement quatre jours, ce dont je ne me plaignais absolument pas. J'ai ensuite été envoyé plusieurs fois au bloc opératoire, en assistance aux chirurgiens ce qui me plu nettement plus. J'étais fascinée par l'anatomie humaine, et comme j'aimais énormément peindre ou seulement dessiner, je profitais des opérations pour enregistrer mentalement tout ce que je voyais pour rendre à mes peintures et dessins plus de réalisme. Je ne dessine bien évidemment pas que l'anatomie humaine, mais quand cela m'arrive, j'aime avoir le plus d'éléments possibles. Aujourd'hui, à la fin d'une journée bien chargée, cinq opérations en une petite après-midi, on m'accorda mon week-end. Je passais alors voir ma mère avant de rentrer chez moi et celle-ci m'annonça qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide en maternité et que j'y serais donc affectée dès lundi pour un temps indéterminé encore. Je sautais alors de joie. J'allais pour la première fois assister des accouchements et m'occuper de nouveaux-nés! C'était une nouvelle expérience vraiment excitante, qui me tentait depuis que j'avais vu, en passant devant, plusieurs nouveaux-nés dans la nursery.

C'est donc de vraiment bonne humeur que je rentrais chez moi ce soir-là pour le week-end. Seule ombre au tableau, le visage du pompier que j'avais brièvement croisé continuait de me hanter. J'avais l'irrésistible envie de la revoir et de la connaître tout simplement. Mais malgré mes quatre jours aux urgences à souhaiter la voir franchir à nouveau ces portes, jamais elle ne se présenta...

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que j'arrivais chez moi. A peine eus-je franchis la porte de mon appartement qu'une tornade brune se jeta sur moi.

-Clarke, faut que je te raconte tout, dépêche! _S'écria ma colocataire, montée sur pile électrique._

Elle me débarrassa brusquement de ma veste et me poussa vers le canapé pendant que je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas m'écraser au sol, aussi m'exclamais-je:

-Doucement O! Je ne suis pas un chariot de course putain.

Je m'extirpais brusquement de son emprise, manquant la faire tomber face contre terre, puis pris place l'air de rien sur le canapé, attendant qu'elle me raconte la raison de son grand enthousiasme. Et encore, enthousiasme est un bien faible mot pour décrire son état d'excitation... Elle sautillait partout, un immense sourire figé sur son visage, et déballa rapidement:

-Il m'a embrassé Clarke! Il m'a embrassé et Dieu putain qu'est-ce qu'il sait bien se servir de sa langue.

-Évite les détails scabreux O s'il te plaît... _soufflais-je avant de reprendre plus sérieusement._ Comment ça s'est passé? Hier encore tu disais qu'il ne semblait pas attiré par toi et aujourd'hui il t'embrasse. J'ai raté un épisode? _Demandais-je ironiquement._

-Oui bah en fait il était intéressé. Attends, je te raconte depuis le début.

Elle prit alors une voix très sérieuse, la moue allant de même:

-Il était approximativement 18h, heure de fin de notre service quand nous sommes sortis de la caserne. Le soleil commençait à lentement disparaître à l'hor...

-O! _Soupirais-je, souriant malgré moi._ Viens-en au fait, j'ai d'autres choses à faire moi, _mentis-je, jamais je ne lui dirais que j'étais juste curieuse et absolument pas patiente._

-Bon bon, si madame n'ai pas intéressé par la vie amoureuse de sa meilleure amie alors... _soupira-t-elle, théâtralement, avant d'essuyer sur son visage des larmes inexistantes._

-Octavia Blake, vas-tu enfin me dire comment vous êtes passés de coéquipier à euh...plus? _lui demandais-je, levant les yeux au ciel face à ses gamineries._ Et pas de détails scabreux, _ajoutais-je rapidement_. Ou un tout petit peu alors... _soufflais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil_.

Elle s'assit alors à mes côtés et commença :

-Bah, comme je disais, on sortait tranquillement de la caserne. Il a dit à sa sœur de partir devant et s'est ensuite tourné vers moi. Il m'a proposé de marcher un peu avec lui. Moi, trop contente, j'ai accepté. C'est vrai qu'on avait déjà plusieurs fois bu des coups ensemble, mais on a jamais été si proche. On s'est arrêté dans un parc et il s'est assis sur un banc. Il semblait très anxieux je te jure, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'annoncer qu'il ne voulait plus de moi comme partenaire ! Mais en fait, c'était tout le contraire. Il m'a dit qu'il m'appréciais beaucoup, même un peu trop. Moi j'étais totalement figée. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que c'était vraiment en train de se passer. C'était comme un rêve éveillé. Puis il s'est penché et m'a embrassé doucement. Face à mon manque de réaction je suppose, il m'a demandé si c'était réciproque et qu'il était désolé si ça ne l'était pas de m'avoir embrassé. Comme tu le sais bien, vu que je suis très à l'aise pour parler de mes sentiments...bah je l'ai embrassé à mon tour.

-Et ensuite? _demandais-je, puisqu'elle s'était arrêtée, un air rêveur collé sur le visage._

-Bah on est resté longtemps à s'embrasser puis il m'a dit qu'il voulait vraiment une relation sérieuse et m'a demandé si ça m'allait. D'habitude, je n'aime pas m'engager comme ça, tu le sais, mais avec lui, bah ça me semblait la chose à faire. Donc voilà, je suis en couple, _finit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres._

-C'est super O, je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureuse depuis un bout de temps. Et, Octavia? _demandais-je finalement._

-Oui?

-Je peux l'annoncer à ton frère? _Blaguais-je en évitant un coussin._

S'ensuivit une nouvelle bataille de coussins, une bonne dose de fous rire avant que je ne stoppe la bataille en brandissant au-dessus de ma tête un torchon comme drapeau blanc. On se rassit donc et je lui demandais, plus sérieusement:

-Vous vous revoyez quand?

Je la vis tout d'un coup baisser les yeux, jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement, aussi je commençais à m'inquiéter :

-O, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

-Euh, eh bien... _commença-t-elle à voix basse_. Il se peut que j'ai accepté qu'on fasse une soirée demain soir au bar...avec toi et sa sœur...

-Quoi? _M'écriais-je_.

-Bah, comme tu déprimes un peu en ce mo...

-Je ne déprime pas! _la coupa-je._

Elle me lança un regard qui signifiait, clairement, dans son langage silencieux, «non mais t'es sérieuse là» avant de continuer, comme je ne protestais pas:

-Donc, comme tu déprimes un peu en ce moment et Lexa, la sœur de Lincoln, aussi, bah on s'est dit que sortir vous ferait du bien. Ça te permettra de rencontrer mon copain. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne veux pas le connaître... ça se trouve c'est un dangereux psychopathe...ou un assassin...si tu le rencontre pas tu ne pourras pas savoir...s'il m'arrive un malheur tu t'en voudras tou...

-C'est bon Octavia, j'ai compris, je viendrais, _affirmais-je en la foudroyant du regard._

-Youpi ! Et pis ça se trouve sa sœur pourrait t'intéresser, elle est vraiment canon, tu pourrais être cha...

Je la coupais en me jetant sur elle ce qui déclencha une énième bagarre qui se finit comme d'habitude par une grande tanche de rigolade...

POV lexa

Je regardais tranquillement un match de base-ball quand mon frère rentra. On aurait dit un somnambule. Il se déplaçait de façon robotique, un sourire idiot figé sur les lèvres, avant de s'écraser sur un fauteuil à côté de moi. Il commença à fixer la télévision, sans vraiment faire attention au match, et sans se départir de son sourire. Je le laissais rêvasser encore un moment avant d'éteindre la télévision, de me tourner vers lui et de lui lancer :

-Je suppose qu'avec Octavia ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

-T'as pas idée, _déclara-t-il, semblant revenir dans la réalité._ Lex, elle est d'accord pour s'engager dans une relation sérieuse et non juste dans un petit flirt!

-Oh oh, tout doux. Attends. Vous êtes passés d'un extrême à l'autre là. Ce matin t'étais toujours aussi timide de lui avouer tes sentiments et là on dirait que vous êtes presque fiancés...et fais attention, je suis pas encore prête à être témoin de ton mariage... _plaisantais-je_.

-Tu changeras jamais...s _oupira-t-il, tout sourire néanmoins_. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit en fait. Je l'ai emmené au parc et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Mais le truc que tu n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'elle ne dise rien. Alors comme je ne savais pas quoi dire, bah je l'ai embrassé. Elle a rien dit, alors j'ai paniqué et je me suis excusé et finalement, elle m'a embrassée et voilà. On veut tout deux une relation sérieuse, elle était bien attirée par moi, j'y crois pas, _déclara-t-il, rêveur._

-Je te l'avais dit, personne ne résiste aux charmes des Heda frangin, _lançais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Il sembla tout d'un coup nerveux avant de demander, hésitant :

-Euh Lex, en parlant de nos charmes... j'espère que t'as rien de prévu demain soir...

-Comment ça Link?

-Bah, euh, on va sortir demain soir avec Octavia et elle emmène sa colocataire donc tu ne voudrais pas me laisser seul comme ça, hein Lex?

-C'est hors de question Lincoln ! _M'exclamais-je_.

-S'il te plaît Lex. Me laisse pas y aller seul. Si ça se passe mal avec sa colocataire hein ? Tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec elle en plus, elle a l'air cool vu comment m'en parle Octavia. Pis ça te ferait sortir un peu. Tu déprimes un peu depuis que tu as vu cette infir...

-Stop Link, ok je viendrais, mais pas question de drague ou autres, juste je t'accompagne parce que tu me l'as demandé, point.

-Bien. Ça va être super tu verras! _s'exclama-t-il, comme si ça allait être la meilleure soirée de ma vie..._

Le lendemain soir arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir et assister aux échanges de regards doux et gestes tendres de mon frère et ma collègue. J'étais vraiment contente pour Lincoln mais il y a des moments où on a juste envie de déprimer seule chez soi, sous sa couette avec un bon pot de glace. Mais comme je ne pouvais rien lui refuser et qu'il y tenait vraiment, je me préparais donc pour vivre ce que je pensais être une soirée ennuyante et déprimante pour les célibataires endurcies comme moi. Pas que je sois repoussante, bien au contraire, avec mes longs cheveux bruns onduleux, mes yeux verts perçants et mon physique avantageux, j'en attirais plus d'une. Mais je ne souhaitais pas m'engager. Je ne croyais pas au grand amour comme mon jumeau qui, je pense, a lu trop de contes de fées.

Après près d'une heure dans la salle de bain, je ressortais habillée sobrement d'un jean noir serré, un T-shirt avec l'imprimé «I run because I really like beer» et ma veste en cuir noir. Je laissais tomber mes cheveux sur mes épaules, enfilais mes converses et suivis Lincoln jusqu'à la voiture. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel face à ma tenue avant de prendre le volant. On arriva les premiers au bar. On choisit donc une table en attendant les deux femmes qui se laissaient désirer. Ne pouvant attendre, je commandais une bière sous l'œil réprobateur de mon frère. Je haussais simplement les épaules avant de commencer à siroter ma boisson. Je relevais brusquement la tête quand j'entendis la porte du bar s'ouvrir et je ne pus m'empêcher de scruter les filles qui entrèrent. Tout d'abord je reconnus Octavia, qui nous fit signe quand elle nous vit avant de s'élancer vers nous avec une blonde sur les talons. Je me figeais alors quand je reconnus la blonde en question. La colocataire de la copine de mon frère ne pouvait quand même pas être l'infirmière que j'avais vu?!

POV Clarke

-Octavia, on va vraiment être en retard! _M'écriais-je en regardant ma montre_.

-Mais Clarke je suis horrible... _répondit-elle, dépitée, en m'ouvrant la porte._

Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir, chemise blanche cintrée avec un beau décolleté laissant peu place à l'imagination et une veste noir bien coupée qui lui avait coûté une fortune si je me souviens bien. Ses cheveux tombaient en partie sur ses épaules et encadraient son visage peu maquillé, juste assez pour souligner ses beaux yeux. Elle tenait à la main ses escarpins noirs chics qui compléteraient à merveille sa tenue. Enfin bref, elle était tout sauf horrible, bien au contraire. Je la rassurais donc en lui montrant qu'on avait plus de temps et qu'on serait sans aucun doute en retard. En voyant l'heure, elle grimaça, arrangea une dernière fois ses cheveux devant le miroir, enfila ses escarpins et sortit, en m'entraînant vigoureusement par le bras. En se dirigeant vers la voiture, je la voyais totalement stressée, aussi l'arrêtais-je avant qu'elle ne monte et lui dit, sincèrement :

-Octavia, tu es vraiment magnifique. Ta tenue est parfaite et si Lincoln n'était déjà pas sous ton charme, je peux te dire que ce soir, il sera plus que conquit, je t'assure.

Elle souffla doucement, plus rassurée, avant de me lancer, tout sourire:

-Tu es magnifique aussi. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas l'intention de draguer Lexa hein ? Parce que c'est ce que ta tenue suggère...

-Pas du tout, c'est juste une tenue de soirée comme une autre... _affirmais-je, en regardant ma tenue_.

J'étais vêtue d'un robe bleue légère et d'une petite veste noir parfaitement adéquate avec mes talons haut. J'étais, tout comme Octavia, maquillée légèrement, tout juste assez pour bien souligner le bleu de mes yeux, en accord avec la couleur de ma robe. Mes cheveux frisées tombaient librement sur mes épaules, ce que je préférais. Je ne les attachais qu'au travail.

Avant de devoir subir un interrogatoire plus soutenue, je lui rappelais l'heure et on monta dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit dans un silence total, Octavia jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts pendant que moi, qui n'en menais pas large non plus, serrais le volant à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Je n'avais aucune raison de stresser. Je voulais juste faire bonne impression au copain de ma meilleure amie, car, vu comme elle en parle, il est vraiment important pour elle donc je me dois d'être à la hauteur. J'arrivais devant le bar et c'est, non sans surprise, que je ne vis aucune place proche de ce dernier. Je dus me garer plus loin ce qui augmenta notre retard qui était déjà bien conséquent. Octavia franchit la première la porte du bar, sembla apercevoir Lincoln et sa sœur et se dirigea vers eux. Je la suivais silencieusement, cherchant par dessus son épaule son copain et sa sœur. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à deux mètres environ de leur table que je les vis. Ou plutôt, que je la vis! Ce n'était quand même pas possible que la sœur du copain de ma meilleure amie soit le pompier que je souhaitais le plus revoir?!

POV Lexa

Et bien si, c'était elle. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle semblait aussi surprise que moi. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle me reconnaisse. J'entendis Octavia faire les présentations et je répondis par un simple «salut», encore sous le choc. Je détournais alors mon regard de sa robe qui dévoilait des formes parfaites que cachait au contraire sa blouse d'infirmière. Elle était encore plus belle avec ses cheveux détachées, encadrant librement son visage d'ange. Pour ne pas passer pour une folle en la fixant indécemment, j'interpellais une serveuse pour prendre leur commande. Au vue du regard que se lançait mon jumeau et sa petite-amie, j'en déduisis qu'il avait deviné qu'on se connaissait déjà. Lincoln m'en donna confirmation quand il demanda :

-Alors vous vous connaissez déjà vous deux?

Avant que je ne puisses affirmer le contraire, la colocataire d'Octavia, nommée Clarke si j'ai bien entendue, répondit à ma place:

-Pas vraiment. On s'est juste croisé brièvement à l'hôpital.

Lincoln se tourna alors vers moi, et me chuchota l'oreille :

-Me dit pas que c'est elle l'infirmière?

Je hochais doucement la tête, inutile de mentir, il ne me croirait pas. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés avant de sourire malicieusement, se lever et déclarer:

-Octavia, tu peux venir cinq minutes, c'est vraiment important... si cela ne te dérange pas Clarke bien sûr, _ajouta-t-il en regardant la concernée._

Cette dernière secoua la tête négativement tout en faisant signe à Octavia d'y aller. Je les vis donc s'éloigner, sachant très bien que le but de mon frangin était de me laisser seule avec Clarke. Vraiment pas discret comme manœuvre... Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Je vis qu'elle osait à peine me regarder, ce que je ne compris pas. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire pour briser ce silence devenant inconfortable, aussi, devant son mutisme, je finis par demander:

-Donc tu es infirmière?

Plus nulle comme approche tu meurs... Elle me répondit quand même, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, toujours ça de gagner...:

-Oui, depuis déjà 6 mois.

-Ah, c'était pourtant bien la seule fois que je t'ai vu. Pourtant, je passe souvent l'hôpital.

Bien joué Lexa. Tu viens d'ouvertement lui signaler que tu l'as bien remarqué parmi tout un panel d'infirmière. Contre toute attente, elle sourit cette fois-ci de toutes ses dents avant de dire:

-Le jour où on s'est vu, c'était mon premier jour aux urgences. Je n'y suis restée que quatre jours pour dépanner. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas revenue durant ce laps de temps, pour quelqu'un qui passe souvent à l'hôpital, je ne t'ai pas revu...

Elle vient elle-même de sous-entendre qu'elle attendait que je revienne. A quel jeu jouait-elle? Quel qu'il soit en tout cas, ça me plaisait bien. Je répondis donc:

-J'étais en repos les deux jours suivant et le quatrième jour je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion d'entrer dans l'hôpital, alors que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait...

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et je la vis devenir rouge. Je lui fis remarquer et elle prétexta la chaleur étouffante du bar. Pour détourner le sujet, elle affirma :

-Ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'ils sont partis...

-Oh, ils doivent être bien occupés, _éludais-je._

-Beurk, _chuchota-t-elle, en faisant la grimace_.

Grimace particulièrement sexy selon moi...

-Je ne pensais pas à ça, _éclatais-je de rire_.

-Oh... donc toi aussi tu penses qu'ils nous observent, complotant dans notre dos? _M'interrogea-t-elle_.

-J'en suis sûre. Mon frère est très réservé. Il ne se laisserait pas aller comme ça en public. Je suis sûre qu'ils manigancent quelque chose dans notre dos, attendant quelque chose de notre part, _conclus-je._

-Dans ''attendre quelque chose de notre part'', tu sous-entend quoi là? _Me questionna-t-elle, devenant encore plus rouge qu'avant._

-Un échange de numéro je pense, _éclatais-je de rire._

Je la vis soupirer, semblant soulager avant qu'elle ne rit à son tour. Pour la taquiner, je lui demandais :

-Tu pensais à quoi toi?

-Oh, euh, rien, rien du tout...justement je savais pas... _bégaya-t-elle, pour mon plus grand plaisir._

Elle était vraiment trop mignonne quand elle était gênée. Elle avait une moue enfantine adorable qui me plaisait beaucoup. Mais ne voulant pas la gêner encore plus, je lui demandais donc son numéro qu'elle me donna sans hésiter. Je l'enregistrais sous le nom «tomate blonde» en rapport à ses joues souvent rouges de gêne et ris de ma propre blague. Elle regarda par dessus la table mon portable et quand elle vit ce surnom, elle m'ordonna de le changer, tout en essayant de m'arracher des mains mon téléphone, mais j'étais plus rapide. J'éclatais de rire devant sa mine faussement scandalisée, tentant de retenir un sourire qui finit quand même à s'afficher légèrement sur son beau visage.

Devant mon hilarité, elle me tourna le dos et commença, sous mes yeux ébahis, à bouder!

-Clarke, me dit pas que tu boudes? _Demandais-je, n'en revenant pas._

Devant son mutisme, je finis par céder et changea le nom sur mon téléphone tout en lui montrant. Elle sourit alors, victorieuse, avant de me demander de lui envoyer un message pour qu'elle puisse à son tour m'enregistrer, ce que je ne fis pas. Devant son air interrogateur, je lui déclara :

-Je ne donne pas mon numéro à des inconnus...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et demanda :

-Alors que dois-je faire pour ne plus être une inconnue à tes yeux?

-Rien du tout. Je t'enverrais un message quand je le déciderais... _répondis-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Elle me sourit alors, nullement vexée, et regarda derrière moi avant de dire:

-Mais regarde donc qui viennent nous faire l'honneur de leur présence.

Je me retournais alors et vis Octavia lui tirer la langue. Mon frère se réinstalla alors à mes côtés, s'excusant de leur absence prolongée à cause «d'affaires importantes». Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de faire un clin d'œil complice à la belle blonde qui me sourit en retour.

La soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On apprenait doucement à mieux se connaître et j'étais bien heureuse d'en savoir plus sur l'infirmière. A minuit passé, on décida de rentrer chez soi, et après des au revoir et la promesse de se refaire une soirée comme celle-là, mon frère et moi regagnions la voiture. Il ne tint pas plus de dix secondes avant de déclarer, tout sourire:

-Je vois que le courant passe bien entre Clarke et toi. Qui aurait crû que l'infirmière qui te plaisait tant soit la colocataire d'Octavia.

-Ouais, qui l'eus cru... _soufflais-je, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur mon visage.._.

POV Clarke

Octavia avait passé tout le trajet en voiture à me harceler de questions. Elle se calma seulement quand je lui promis de tout raconter une fois à la maison, préférant me concentrer sur la route pour éviter de faire ami-ami avec le fossé. Arrivée à la maison, on enfila chacune une tenue de nuit, on prépara une infusion et on s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. A peine le temps de prendre une gorgée de ma boisson chaude qu' Octavia me lança, à toute vitesse:

-Alors vous avez parlé de quoi? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre. Vous allez vous revoir ? Tu as son numéro hein ? Faut pas vous perdre de vue!Encore que c'est pas tellement possible vu que c'est la sœur de mon copain. D'ailleurs quelle putain de coïncidence que le pompier soit ma collègue mais surtout Lexa quoi. C'est vrai que quand tu disais qu'elle était jolie, ça m'a fait penser à elle mais vu que tu ne m'as pas donné plus de détails je pouvais pas deviner. C'est le destin c'est sûr...

-O, _soufflais-je_.

-Oui c'est forcément le destin. Une coïncidence pareille, ça n'existe que dans les films...

-O, _dis-je plus fort._

-A l'eau de rose bien évidemment. En plus elle avait l'air intéressé aussi c'est...

-OCTAVIA BLAKE!

-Oui? Désolé... _s'excusa-t-elle piteusement._

-Merci, _soufflais-je_. Tu vas finir par avoir une crampe à la langue à force de débiter autant de mots à la minute. Enfin bref, je peux parler maintenant? _demandais-je._

-Oui oui ! _Déclara-t-elle, déjà surexcitée._

-Bon, bah comme vous avez pu le voir, on a pas mal discuter. Elle aussi se souvenait de moi alors qu'on s'est croisé vraiment brièvement et qu'elle a dû en voir des infirmières. On a pas mal rigolé. C'était...comment dire..vraiment simple de discuter et rire avec elle...ça semblait...vraiment naturel en fait je dois dire. C'était vraiment agréable. Et non, je n'ai pas son numéro, mais elle a le mien. Et oui, c'est une étrange coïncidence mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire... _finissais-je, rêveuse._

-Oh toi, elle ne te laisse pas indifférente hein? _jubila-t-elle._

-Pour l'instant, je veux juste apprendre à la connaître. Je ne suis pas prête à me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire amoureuse...et puis surtout je la connais à peine! _Me repris-je_.

-Oublie Finn, Clarke. Je sais que c'est pas facile mais il s'est conduit comme un enfoiré... _déclara-t-elle doucement._

-Je sais. On avait tout prévu tu sais O. Emménagez ensemble, avoir un chien et peut-être même un chat, se marier et avoir des enfants. Mon avenir était tout tracé et lui, il embrasse ma deuxième meilleure amie.. _.soufflais-je, dépitée_.

-Au moins Raven lui a vite fait regretter son geste...

-C'est vrai qu'il a gardé son œil au beurre noir pendant pas mal de temps, _rigolais-je doucement._

-Il était totalement blessé dans son amour-propre. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle avait gardé des sentiments pour lui alors qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec toi peu après l'avoir largué, lui brisant le cœur. Quel idiot! _Affirma-t-elle._

-Ouais... _soufflais-je._

-Maintenant, il habite à plus de trois heures d'avion. On n'en entendra plus parlé donc faut tourner la

page Clarke. En plus, Lexa est vraiment faite pour toi. Vous vous seriez vu, de vrais ados. Vous étiez trop mignonnes et tellement dans votre bulle qu'un mec qui allait pour te draguer je suppose a fait demi-tour en voyant les regards que vous vous lanciez, _déclara-t-elle, riant légèrement._

-Pfff t'es bête. Et je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais autant emballé à l'idée que je sortes avec une fille... _dis-je, curieuse._

-Bah tu as bien vu qu'en m'annonçant que tu étais bi je n'étais pas horrifiée, au contraire.

-Oui mais entre savoir que je suis attirée par les femmes et me voir attirer par une femme, c'est deux choses bien différente, _ajoutais-je._

-Clarke, que tu sortes avec un homme ou une femme je m'en contrefiche, tant qu'il ou elle fait ton bonheur, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi...et puis Lexa est carrément canon, c'est compréhensible.

J'éclatais de rire avant de lui demander:

-Tu es sûre d'être hétéro toi pour le coup?

-Oh oui, des deux jumeaux, j'ai fait mon choix... _souffla-t-elle, tout sourire._

 _Moi aussi, pensais-je..._

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre, plus long vous l'aurez remarqué,**

 **vous a plu:) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours**

 **énormément plaisir d'avoir votre avis et c'est important pour**

 **moi pour la suite vu que j'ai rien écrit d'avance, tout vient**

 **au fur et à mesure donc votre avis compte vraiment ;)**

 **NoEcritSelonSonEnvie : Merci beaucoup, et oui, pauvre Murphy, mais je l'aime pas ce perso aussi, fallait bien un défouloir à ma ptite Lexa, alors il m'a servi de bouc émissaire xD**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plus, j'ai encore plus la pression maintenant xD**

 **Acciokebab : Déjà, je dois dire que j'adore ton pseudo xD J'ai tellement rit que j'en suis tombée de mon fauteuil xD Et merci beaucoup, sache que je prends aussi beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et oui, Lexa en pompier, je dis oui ****

 **Lou : C'est une bonne idée, ça peut aider :) Et merci, ça fait plaisir, et voilà un chapitre encore plus long ;)**

 **Clexa : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi fait bien rire ;) Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon esprit bien tordu à encore plus de choses à vous faire découvrir xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut salut, j'espère que vous allez bien:)**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 de ma fanfiction, en espérant qu'il**

 **vous plaise autant voir plus que les précédents:)**

 **Ps:j'avais oublié de le préciser mais bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ma fanfiction a été imaginé et écrite par moi et moi seule ( mon esprit tordu et mon esprit censé cohabitent très bien ensemble dans ma tête xD) ainsi elle m'appartient donc. Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

POV Clarke :

-Clarke réveille toi bordel, _entendis-je crier._

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, pris mon téléphone et vis qu'il n'était que 9h. Tant pis pour la grasse matinée. Je me redressais finalement sur mon lit pour voir ma colocataire montée sur ressort. Je dis donc:

-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller O!

Je commençais doucement à avoir mal au crâne. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir tant bu la veille au bar pourtant. Octavia me répondit :

-Je suis désolée la belle au bois dormant mais Raven vient d'appeler, elle ainsi que mon frère, Monty et Jasper viennent squatter toute la journée vu qu'on est, pour la première fois depuis longtemps selon eux, en repos le dimanche toutes les deux.

-Ils arrivent à quelle heure? _Demandais-je, bien réveillé tout d'un coup_.

-Dans une demi-heure environ, donc dépêche de prendre ta douche, je me suis déjà lavée. Je vais préparer le p'tit dej, il m'est d'avis qu'ils auront faim aussi, _affirma-t-elle, en rigolant doucement_.

Je la remerciais donc avant de filer sous la douche. J'étais vraiment contente de leur visite surprise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas tous revu. Avec nos boulots respectifs et les cours encore pour Jasper et Monty en informatique, on avait plus beaucoup de temps à s'accorder tous ensemble.

A peine fus-je sortie de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Octavia en cuisine que j'entendis sonner. Je me précipitais donc pour ouvrir, tout sourire et les fis entrer. O nous rejoignit et ce fut moment câlin intense avant que nos estomac ne se manifestent. Ma meilleure amie mentionna alors les pancakes qu'elle avait fait et ce fut une véritable bataille pour se trouver tous à table. On mangea donc en s'échangeant nos dernières nouvelles. Bellamy, le grand frère d'Octavia, me demanda :

-Bon, je sais que ça s'est bien passé pour Octavia chez les pompiers et elle m'a dit que tu avais fait quelques jours aux urgences. Ça a été?

-Oui oui, nickel, _répondis-je_. C'était très physique et stressant mais ça s'est plutôt bien passé donc bon. En plus, je n'y suis restée que quatre jours donc c'était cool. Et toi, toujours la routine chez les flics?

-Toujours. La ville est plutôt calme, on gère plus de gamins qui taguent des murs qu'autre chose. Je remplis plus de paperasse que je ne suis sur le terrain comme je l'espérais... _souffla-t-il._

-En même temps, on n'est pas dans une grande ville. Si tu veux plus d'actions, faut te faire muter Bell, _déclara Raven_.

-Je sais mais je suis, comme vous, très attaché à la ville. Je ne connais personne ailleurs, puis, le calme a du bon, _conclut-il_.

La conversation tourna alors sur le boulot ou les études de chacun mais j'avais quelque peu

décroché, obnubilé par mon portable que je regardais à chaque fois qu'il sonnait. C'est Octavia qui me ramena à la réalité :

-Clarke?

Je relevais alors la tête à l'entente de mon nom pour voir ma meilleure amie retenir un rire avant de déclarer, avec un clin d'œil :

-Tu sais, il n'est que 10h, elle doit sans doute dormir encore.

Je rougis donc avant de tenter de me défendre :

-Non non...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...j'attends pas de messages non...fin pas d'elle...fin tu comprends.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers moi avant que ma seconde meilleure amie, Raven, s'exclame, indignée :

-Non mais tu vois quelqu'un et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé!

-Mais non Raven je vois personne, _commençais-je en foudroyant Octavia du regard, la défendant silencieusement d'affirmer le contraire_. Tu connais O, il suffit que je souris à quelqu'un pour que ce soit un potentiel futur copain. Sinon Jasper, ça avance avec Maya? _Le questionnais-je pour détourner la conversation de moi._

-Ouais c'est cool. On apprend doucement, à notre rythme, à mieux se connaître. Elle est vraiment parfaite franchement.

Tout le monde lui posa alors plusieurs questions tout en le félicitant d'avoir trouvé une perle rare et

je soupirais intérieurement de soulagement. Je reçus alors un message et me précipita sur mon portable, renversant un peu tout sur mon passage, sous l'œil intrigué de tout le monde. La discrétion chez moi était vraiment à revoir. Je m'excusais d'un sourire gênée avant de prendre mon portable et de voir que le message provenait d'Octavia. Je la foudroyais de nouveau du regard en voyant son air vainqueur et lit le message: «Et non c'est pas Lexa dsl xD Juste, tu veux pas mettre Raven dans la confidence sérieux ? o.o Elle va nous tuer de lui avoir cacher ça, et je suis trop jeune et belle pour mourir :p»

Je levais les yeux au ciel et au lieu de répondre à son stupide message, je me levais, lui pris le bras et l'entraînais de force vers ma chambre en m'excusant auprès des autres. Arrivée à destination, je la lâchais et fermais la porte avant de m'exclamer :

-Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini tes âneries O. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont croire maintenant?

-C'est plutôt toi, pourquoi tu dis rien?

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Si tu dis un mot là-dessus, je dis à ton frère pour toi et Lincoln, _marchandais-je._

-Okok, _souffla-t-elle_. Par contre, faut en parler à Raven, parce que si elle l'apprend, elle va nous en vouloir et à juste titre, on lui cache rien d'habitude.

-O, je compte bien en parler à Raven, mais ce soir quand tout le monde sera parti. Je ne vais pas parler de ça devant tout le monde. Je te rappelle que seules toi et Raven savez pour ma bisexualité. Et puis en plus il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je pense qu'on peut devenir de bonnes amies voilà.

-De bonnes amies oui...tu disais pareil pour Finn et...

-Ne la compare pas à Finn ! _La coupais-je en criant_. Excuse-moi O, c'est juste que je n'aime pas parler de lui, surtout avec Raven pas loin, _repris-je, honteusement._

-Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, je suis idiote parfois , souviens-toi, _rigola-t-elle._

-Bon, on y retourne, et on ne parle ni de Lincoln, ni de Lexa tant qu'ils sont là, ok?

-Ça me va, _affirma-t-elle._

La journée se passa alors à merveille. Après le petit dej, on continua à parler de tout et de rien, en omettant donc de parler des jumeaux, avant de déjeuner. L'après-midi fut ensuite entièrement consacré à just dance où Octavia et moi avons tout déchiré. Il faut dire qu'on a que ce jeu chez nous et qu'on aime bien se détendre pendant nos temps libres donc... Enfin bref, la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme au bon vieux temps, qui n'est pas si vieux que ça en fait mais Raven a le don de tout dramatiser donc selon elle cela fait des «lustres» qu'on ne s'était pas tant amusé. Seul point noir, aucun message de Lexa. A 18h, Jasper et Monty rentrèrent chez eux. Eux aussi vivaient en colocation, mais en internat en faculté d'informatique. Peu après Bellamy suivit le mouvement, prétextant la fatigue mais j'avais deviné que c'était Raven qui l'avait viré, sachant qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Ainsi, dès que la porte se referma derrière Bellamy, Raven me demanda, sans détour:

-Bon alors, qui sait, comment elle s'appelle et où ça en est?

-Ok, toi on peut dire que tu es direct... _soufflais-je en levant les yeux, un sourire néanmoins bien présent sur mes lèvres._

Je lui racontais alors tout, de notre rencontre il y a deux semaines à hier soir, sans rien omettre. Je laissais juste à Octavia le plaisir de lui dire qu'elle sortait avec Lincoln, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Quand on eut fini de tout lui dire, elle s'exclama alors:

-Eh bah dis donc, vous avez pas chômé les filles depuis la dernière fois, c'est vraiment cool! Je suis contente pour toi O, ça a l'air d'être un gars bien. Et Clarke, j'espère qu'elle sera plus qu'amie avec toi, parce que je lui céderais pas ma place de meilleure amie, soit en sûre!

J'explosais alors de rire en leur confirmant :

-ah tu peux en être sûre Raven. O et toi êtes uniques et totalement irremplaçables. Je vous aime les filles.

Ce fut alors un nouvel échange de câlin devant une boisson chaude, en mangeant des chocolats et en se racontant les derniers ragots. Alors que la conversation tournait sur le nouveau copain de Raven, un certain Wick, je reçus enfin un premier message de Lexa...

POV Lexa:

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Quand j'émergeais le lendemain, il devait être déjà tard vu la lumière qui filtrait à travers les volet. Un coup d'œil à mon portable me le confirma, il était déjà 13h30. Je me levais donc lentement, sortis de ma chambre, salua rapidement mon frère avant d'aller prendre une douche. Une heure plus tard, je libérais la salle de bain, mangea rapidement un bout avant de rejoindre Lincoln qui regardait sa série préférée, The Walking Dead.

Connaissant l'épisode par cœur, il s'en détourna et me demanda :

-Alors, bien dormi j'imagine, j'ai cru que tu ne te lèverais jamais.

-Ouais ouais, j'avais pas mal d'heures de sommeil à récupérer c'est tout. Et toi, t'es levé depuis longtemps? _Questionnais-je à mon tour._

-Lex, c'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. On en a très peu parlé hier et tu sais que je suis curieux donc comment ça a été vraiment avec Clarke? _M'interrogea-t-il, sans détour._

-Donc je suppose que tu es levé depuis longtemps... _soufflais-je pour moi._

-Lex, si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave je comprends mais...

-Link, il n'y a rien à dire c'est tout, _le coupais-je_. On s'est très bien entendu, elle est vraiment très

sympa et je pense qu'on peut vite devenir amies c'est tout.

-C'est tout? _Insista-il lourdement._

-Oui, vraiment. De un je ne suis pas prête à m'engager. De deux, comme toi et Anya le dites souvent, j'ai peu d'amis et bah là je pense que j'ai trouvé une bonne personne, avec un peu de temps et de confiance, on pourrait vraiment devenir proches. Et de trois, de toute manière, elle ne sera jamais intéressée par moi, je suis sûre qu'elle est hétéro. Voilà.

-Moi je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait être intéressée par toi, faut juste lui laisser une chance, _déclara-t-il, sûr de lui._ Et puis c'est bien toi qui vante tout le temps le charme des Heda...

-En fait, t'as juste retenu la dernière phrase que j'ai dite quoi... _soupirais-je, souriant légèrement._ Écoute, vraiment, je pense qu'on peut devenir de bonnes amies parce que, comme toi et ta copine l'avait vu, le courant passait bien entre nous mais il n'y aura jamais plus. Sors toi de la tête cette idée, ça t'évitera d'être déçu.

-C'est toi qui sera déçue si tu ne tentes rien. Pour l'instant elle est célibataire, mais jolie comme elle est, elle ne le sera pas bien longtemps, réfléchis-y Lex...

Je hochais la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Mon jumeau respecta mon silence et retourna à on épisode. On passa l'après-midi sans rien dire ou juste commenter quelques bonnes scènes de massacres de zombies. Vers 19h, mon frère arrêta un épisode pour aller cuisiner. Seule dans le salon, je pris mon téléphone pour regarder les dernières actualités mais tout me ramenait à Clarke. Je devais lui envoyer un message, ce n'est pas elle qui le pourrait n'ayant pas mon numéro. Je devais faire ce premier pas. J'avais vraiment envie de mieux la connaître ainsi je commençais à composer un premier message que j'effaçais, il faisait trop idiot. Comment tenter une première approche dans le ton de notre soirée d'hier sans pour autant qu'elle ne pense que je la drague. Après dix minutes d'hésitation, une vingtaine de message effacés, je me lançais vraiment. Ce n'était quand même pas sorcier d'envoyer un premier message de salutation non?

«Salut tomate blonde ;) J'espère que t'as passé une bonne journée à ne penser qu'à moi ;)»

Oh non, dites-moi pas que j'ai envoyé un message aussi nul... Je me pris la tête entre les mains en me demandant comment on pouvait être aussi peu douée en relation humaine. Les minutes

s'écoulaient et toujours pas de réponses. En même temps, je m'imaginais quoi ? Qu'elle passerait son temps sur son portable à attendre mon message comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose ? J'étais pathétique. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lancer mon portable à travers le salon, digne façon de lui faire comprendre que j'étais en colère, ce dernier se mit à vibrer. J'avais reçu un nouveau message de ma blondinette préférée. Oh wait...si je commençaiscomme cela, c'est mal parti pour engager une bonne amitié sur des bases saines. C'est après cette grande réflexion que je lus son message:

'' tomate blonde... -' Je devine que c'est toi Lexa, contente de ne plus être une inconnue à tes yeux ;)

J'ai passé oui une très bonne journée avec des amis à moi et toi, ta journée? PS: ça va les chevilles? Désolée mais tu n'es malheureusement pas le centre du monde ;)

«J'ai passé également une bonne journée avec Link, devant une série. Et toi, vous avez fait quoi avec tes amis? Attends je tente de deviner... tu t'habilles avec classe, tu me sembles très intelligente mais tu sembles également aimer t'amuser... il a plu aujourd'hui donc vous avez dû rester chez vous... vous avez joué à la belote en buvant du bon vin et en vous racontant joyeusement les derniers ragots de la ville? PS : mes chevilles te font dire qu'elles se portent très bien, merci de le demander ;)

''Alors désolée mais non, on n'est pas snob, et je ne m'habille pas classe, juste bien. Si tu veux tout savoir, on a passé la journée à danser sur just dance en buvant du soda comme s'il en pleuvait et en mangeant tout ce qui a de plus calorique :p Bon par contre tu as raison pour l'échange de ragots, que j'appelle moi un échange d'infos croustillantes, mais bon, chacun son avis...;)

A mon tour de deviner... tu es assez rebelle, masculine, sûre de toi donc ça doit forcément être une série avec pas mal d'actions et du gore...j'hésite, je dirais bien Game of thrones? PS : fais attention, tes chevilles te mentent, reprends le contrôle sur ton corps...

«Je n'ai jamais dit snob...:p Just dance sérieux? Je ne demande qu'à voir ;)

Et non raté, j'aime beaucoup Game of thrones (qui n'aime pas en même temps?) mais on était devant The Walking Dead :) Et toi, quelles séries te plaisent? PS: J'ai toujours su que des parties de mon corps complotaient derrière mon dos... se pourrait-il que mon dos soit justement leur QG? o.o

''Ah mais pour le voir il te faudra danser également ;) C'est vrai que Game of thrones est vraiment une bonne série et j'adore aussi The Walking dead. Après, si tu veux en savoir plus, il faudra qu'on se revoit, j'aime garder une part de mystère ;)

PS: c'est fort probable... j'espère que tes jambes continueront de te soutenir et ne seront pas tenté par l'ennemi u.u

«Euh, je ne pense pas alors xD Bien, ce serait cool en effet qu'on se revoit. Tu es libre demain soir? PS: T'inquiète, tant que j'ai toujours la tête sur les épaules, tout ira bien ;)

''Je finis mon service à 20h, donc ça te va 21h30 au même bar qu'hier soir? Oh eh Octavia te souhaite le bonsoir... PS : Ah, je vois que tu as bien les choses en main alors ;)

«Parfait...mais tu es sûre qu'1h30 sera suffisant pour te préparer? :p

Je vois qu'Octavia est vite au courant de tout..;) PS: t'inquiète, mon corps m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil à partir de maintenant :D

''Je vois que la confiance règne...xD

Oui, Octavia a compris que je te parlais au vu, selon elle, de ma bouille. Me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me connaît par cœur quelque fois. A demain donc :)

PS : Super, je vois que tu as bien la situation en main ;)

«Désolée de te le dire mais tu es facile à déchiffrer Clarke, dans peu de temps, moi aussi je te connaîtrais par cœur ;) A demain :) PS: oui, même si mon corps n'en fait qu'à sa tête, je ne vais pas prendre mes jambes à mon coup ;)

Après ce dernier message, je rejoignis Lincoln dans la cuisine, tout sourire. Quand il vit ma tête, il

ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et lancer:

-Je suppose que tu as discuté avec Clarke.

-Oui, _répondis-je_. C'est fou comme c'est facile de parler avec elle. Moi qui pourtant suis plutôt réservée, mal à l'aise avec les autres, bah avec elle c'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais discuté avec quelqu'un comme je le fais avec elle. A la caserne, je suis plutôt autoritaire et...

-Plutôt autoritaire? Lex, tu te conduis comme une chef, _me coupa-t-il_.

-Et personne ne s'en plaint. La chef de notre unité c'est Anya mais elle doit s'occuper de tout ce qui est paperasse majoritairement, donc j'assure derrière. Et puis, personne ne s'en plaint, malgré que je sois dure, mes conseils ont toujours été utile, _affirmais-je_.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Lex. Bref, revenons-en à Clarke, _déclara-t-il._

-Oui c'est vrai. Donc oui avec Clarke, je me sens plus moi quand je lui parle. Tu vois, avec les autres, hormis toi et Anya, je suis autoritaire et j'affiche toujours une sorte de masque pour cacher mes émotions, mais avec elle, je l'ôte. Dès mes premiers moments en sa compagnie hier, j'ai été ouverte avec elle et là par message, c'était pareil. Ça fait vraiment du bien, j'ai l'impression de revivre, _dis-je, sur un nuage_.

-Je suis vraiment content pour toi Lex. Je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureuse depuis longtemps... depuis Costia en fait...

-Je ne veux pas parler d'elle Lincoln, s'il te plaît, _le coupais-je._

-Bien. Bon, j'espère que tu as faim parce que j'ai fait à manger pour dix! _S'exclama-t-il, pour changer de sujet, ce dont je l'en remerciais._

Je ne voulais pas penser à elle. Je voulais seulement songer à la soirée qui serait sans doute très instructive, car oui, je comptais en apprendre le plus possible sur Clarke...

POV Clarke:

Je me levais le lendemain de très bonne humeur. De un j'allais faire ma première journée en maternité et de deux, le soir, j'allais revoir Lexa. J'avais vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur elle donc cette soirée était l'occasion pour en découvrir un maximum. Je sortis de ma torpeur pour me hâter vers la salle de bain si je ne voulais pas être en retard. J'essayais de ne pas faire trop de bruit vu qu'Octavia ne prenait son service qu'à 14h. Enfin prête, je sortis de l'appartement à pas de loup. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, j'étais à l'hôpital. Je me préparais rapidement pour avoir le temps de passer voir ma mère. Elle était là encore dans son bureau quand j'entrais, en pleine conversation téléphonique. Je m'assis donc en attendant la fin de son appel. Je pris le cadre posé sur son bureau dans mes mains. C'était une photo qui datait déjà de plus de cinq ans. J'étais entourée de ma mère et de mon père, souriant à l'objectif, heureuse et en sécurité dans mon cocon familial. Cocon qui s'est brisé un an après suite à la mort de mon père dans un accident de voiture. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on comprend à quel point la vie est éphémère et qu'on peut toujours faire du sport pour rester en forme, manger équilibré et ne pas fumer ou boire de l'alcool comme mon père, on n'est quand même jamais à l'abri de rien et il faut profiter de chaque moment que la vie nous donne. Je passais mon doigt sur son visage, me remémorant toutes ces mimiques, ses grimaces, ses grands sourires dont il avait le secret et qu'ils ne réservaient qu'à moi. Ma mère coupa court à mes réflexions:

-Clarke?

-Oui? _Répondis-je en levant les yeux vers elle._

-Ça va aller?

C'est à ce moment-là que je compris que je pleurais. J'étais vraiment à fleur de peau en ce moment. J'essuyais mes quelques larmes avant de hocher la tête et de lui sourire. Elle me sourit à son tour avant de me demander:

-Alors, tu as passé un bon week-end?

-Oui oui, super. Dimanche, Raven, Bellamy, Jasper et Monty ont passé la journée avec nous. C'était vraiment génial. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passé une journée comme celle-là.

-Ah c'est bien. Tout se passe bien pour eux à la fac ou dans leur boulot?

-Oui oui, nickel. Bon, je serais bien restée plus longtemps, mais ça va être l'heure de mon service. On mange toujours ensemble ce midi?

-Oui, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps par contre malheureusement.

-Pas grave, tant qu'on se voit, c'est le principal, _affirmais-je en souriant._ A tout à l'heure maman.

-A tout à l'heure mon ange.

Je levais les yeux face à ce surnom avant de partir, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

J'arrivais avec deux minutes d'avance dans le secteur maternité. Je remarquais alors une feuille où y était marquée nos assignations à chacune des infirmières. Je passais donc ainsi ma journée, me présentant à chaque patiente avant de m'occuper d'elle. Toutes mes patientes de la matinée n'avaient toujours pas accouché ce qui fit qu'elles étaient trop faible et gênées par leur ventre pour la majorité d'entre elles pour faire quoi que ce soit. A midi, je rejoignis ma mère pour manger. Je lui résumais brièvement mon week-end, lui parlant même de Lexa sans ambiguïté. On était en effet qu'amie, rien de plus. L'après-midi se déroula différemment de la matinée. J'ai dû assister deux accouchements de suite ce qui fut pour moi une des plus belles expériences de ma vie. Certains diront que je suis folle

de penser cela. En effet l'accouchement est très douloureux et toutes les étapes précédant la sortie du nouveau-né de l'utérus est éprouvant pour la maman mais quand on voit ensuite le petit être dans les bras de sa mère, tout ce qui a précédé n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. On voit de nos propres yeux ce lien qui les unit se dessiner et c'est un instant magique, qui ne nous donne qu'envie à notre tour de connaître un tel bonheur. Je pus prendre dans mes bras et m'occuper des deux bébés que j'avais vu naître et malgré quelques maladresses et gênes du début, je fus vite à l'aise. Une chose était sûre, jamais je n'oublierais une telle journée et j'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir l'occasion d'en vivre de similaires dans les jours qui venaient. Je sais que dans les jours à venir, et après avoir vu plusieurs accouchements et m'occuper de plusieurs bébés, l'adoration que j'aurais pour chacun de ces derniers s'amenuisera mais pour le moment en tout cas, ce sentiment d'adoration, je l'avais chaque fois que je prenais un de ces petits êtres dans mes bras dans la nursery.

Le soir arriva vite. Je sortis un peu en retard de l'hôpital et à peine ai-je passé le seuil de l'entrée que je précipitais dans la salle de bain, semant dans mon chemin mes vêtements. Ma douche fut prise en un temps record, pas le droit de profiter de l'eau chaude pour me détendre après cette dure journée si je ne voulais pas être en retard car non, je ne le serais pas. Elle pense que je ne serais pas capable en 1h30 de rentrer de l'hôpital, me préparer et arriver à l'heure au bar, et bien si, j'y arriverais, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Ma douche rapidement expédiée, je me séchais les cheveux tout en enfilant mon bas puis mon haut, exercice de souplesse particulièrement difficile. J'avais prévu une tenue plus décontractée pour ce soir. Un simple jean avec un jolie débardeur et ma veste militaire et pour compléter le tout, mes bottines noirs. Je me maquillais encore plus légèrement qu'hier, juste assez pour bien souligner le bleu de mes yeux. Voyant l'heure déjà bien avancée, je coiffais rapidement mes cheveux pour qu'ils retombent bien, mais surtout pour qu'ils ne donnent pas l'impression d'avoir été arrangé à l'aide d'un pétard. Je récupérais mon sac, mes clés et vis enfin le mot que m'avait laissé Octavia : «Passe une bonne soirée et mémorise bien chaque détails parce que je veux un compte rendu complet de ta soirée. Bisous.»

Je souris alors avant de sortir et d'entrer dans ma voiture. J'étais à 10 minutes du bar et il était 21h15. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que je trouve une place proche de l'entrée et qu'il n'y ai pas de bouchons. Heureusement pour moi, rien de cela n'arriva. Je poussais la porte pour rejoindre Lexa à 21h29 précise et vit tout de suite cette dernière installée à une table à l'écart, semblant perdue dans ces pensées. En faisais-je partie? C'est sur cette réflexion quelque peu égocentrique il faut l'admettre que je la rejoignis, tout sourire...

 **Désolée de couper là, je suis diabolique quelque fois mouhahaha.**

 **Hésitez pas comme d'hab à laisser une review, ça me fait franchement**

 **vraiment plaisir et ça me booste un max pour écrire la suite :)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Merci encore et encore beaucoup pour ce message. Sache que si toi tu as ris et passé pour une folle en lisant mon chapitre, moi je suis passée pour une folle à sourire niaisement devant mon portable en lisant ta review^^ En tout cas je suis contente que ça t'ai fait rire, je me suis bien marrée moi en l'écrivant mais surtout en l'imaginant dans ma tête le scénario, j'en pouvais plus xD Donc merci encore, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu:)**

 **Zizou : Merci encore. J'ai trouvé que ce serait bien que Lexa est quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter donc j'ai songé à Lincoln et j'ai trouvé qu'ils se ressemblaient bien donc c'était crédible qu'ils soient jumeaux donc voilà contente que ça te plaise, vraiment:)**

 **Lou : Merci:) Oui j'ai un peu changé certaines choses mais tu verras par la suite qu'elle n'est pas aussi à l'aise et ouverte qu'elle semble l'être pour le moment avec Clarke. J'espère donc que la suite te plaira et qui ne tiendra pas trop rigueur de ces quelques changements vis-à-vis de la série:/ (mais sache que je compte écrire prochainement, après cette fanfiction bien sûr, en écrire une nouvelle dans l'univers de la série, ma vision en fait de ce que pourrait être la saison 3, donc peut-être que cette fanfic te plaira plus^^ )**

 **Acciokebab : Non mais à chaque fois que j'écris ton pseudo je vois Harry appelé de sa baguette un géant kebab, ça me tue xD Merci beaucoup mais alors beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup quoi :D Ca fait vraiment plaisir et oui, Lexa en pompier, c'est plus qu'un fantasme quoi ** Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va prendre du temps entre les deux, je ne compte pas me précipiter^^**

 **Loloo079 : Merci beaucoup:) Bah voici la suite xD J'essaie de publier le mercredi et le dimanche soir, si j'ai du retard, c'est que mon boulot à la fac me prend trop de temps, mais j'essaie au max d'être à l'heure...bon là j'ai 1h de retard, mais bon xD Encore merci, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ai autant plu:)**

 **Clexa : Merci beaucoup^^ J'espère que chaque surprise que mon esprit tordu créera te plairont, en tout cas, j'ai vraiment pas mal d'idées que j'ai hâte d'écrire et de vous montrer mais chaque chose en son temps. En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre également et que tu aimeras les suivants:)**

 **Désolée à tous pour les fautes qu'il doit rester, il est près d'une heure du matin actuellement et la fatigue m'a largement gagné donc j'espère avoir quand même corrigé par mal d'erreurs pour vos petits yeux et les miens quand je le relirais pour écrire la suite. Voilà, à mercredi :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hum non non... je n'ai pas un mois de retard c'est**

 **pas vrai... Excusez-moi mille fois, j'ai été débordé par**

 **la masse considérable de boulot ces dernières semaines,**

 **si quelqu'un me dit qu'on ne glande rien en fac, je le tue xD**

 **Fin bref, je vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme de**

 **publication ou du moins essayer de publier au moins**

 **une fois par semaine le mercredi ou dimanche :)**

 **Bon chapitre, on se retrouve en bas^^**

POV Lexa

Cela faisait environ dix minutes que j'attendais au bar, étant encore une fois bien en avance, quand un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes pensées. Je levais alors les yeux pour voir Clarke, rayonnante. Ne sachant pas quelle attitude adoptée, je l'invitais d'un geste à s'asseoir tout en la saluant chaleureusement. Je la détaillais brièvement avant de m'exclamer, regardant ma montre :

-Même pas en retard, je suis bluffée!

-Ahah!Très drôle! En même temps, je me suis pas surpassée... _dit-elle en regardant ses vêtements_.

-J'aime beaucoup. La veste militaire te va très bien, ça fait ressortir le bleu de tes yeux, _avouais-je avec un grand sourire._

-Merci, _affirma-t-elle en rougissant._

-Tu rougis Clarke... tu me fais vraiment penser à une tom...

-Non! _me coupa-t-elle avant de reprendre_. Tu as déjà commandé sinon?

-Non je t'attendais. Eh ça te dit une assiette de tapas? J'ai faim et je suis presque sûre que tu n'auras pas eu le temps de manger.

-Non j'ai eu le temps...

Je la fixais, lui signifiant d'un regard que je n'en croyais pas un mot. Elle reprit donc :

-Bon d'accord c'est vrai. Ça me va très bien merci.

On commanda donc chacune un cocktail sans alcool pour moi et des tapas, que je savais délicieux dans ce bar. En attendant notre commande, je lui demandais:

-Alors, ta journée?

-Très bien passée merci. J'ai fait ma première journée en maternité donc c'était vraiment une belle expérience et toi?

-Oh tu sais, la routine chez les pompiers. Intervention par-ci, par-là, _éludais-je._

-Tu étais bien en équipe avec ton frère avant l'arrivée d'Octavia? _me questionna-t-elle, souhaitant avoir plus de détails._

-Oui oui c'est ça. On peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance ce veinard. Moi je suis tombée sur un incapable. A chaque fois qu'il fait une grosse boulette, je me dis que jamais il ne pourra faire pire et bien non, il y arrive toujours, _m'exaspérais-je, levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire néanmoins figé sur mon visage._

-Comment est-il parvenu à devenir pompier alors?

-Il a eu de très bon résultat en théorie, et vu qu'il nous faut absolument de nouvelles recrues, ils ont fermé les yeux sur le reste en se disant que j'arriverais bien à en faire quelque chose. Mais même si je suis extrêmement douée dans ce boulot, _affirmais-je fièrement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil_ , je ne peux rien faire contre sa phobie du sang...

Elle éclata de rire et ce son si mélodieux à mes oreilles m'émerveilla. Je souhaitais pouvoir la faire rire encore et encore. Elle reprit son sérieux et dit :

-Sérieusement? Un pompier qui a peur du sang, c'est du jamais vu!

-Heureusement, il est plutôt doué dans le reste, il apprend plutôt vite ce qui est un bon point pour lui sinon j'aurais vraiment fait de sa vie un enfer, a _ffirmais-je, un sourire narquois collé sur le vi_ s _age._

-Je n'en doute pas, _confirma-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil._

C'est à ce moment-là que le serveur arriva avec nos commandes. On récupéra nos cocktails respectifs et je vis Clarke assez dubitative devant les tapas, les regardant comme si c'étaient eux qui allaient la manger et non elle. Je dis donc en rigolant:

-Ils vont pas te manger tu sais, c'est plutôt le contraire.

Elle me fusilla alors du regard et je lui expliquais donc :

-Il y a différents goûts. Bon je ne sais pas vraiment lesquelles je dois bien te l'avouer à part qu'il y en a au fromage, d'autres à certains légumes. Fin goûte, on en a un de chaque. Commence par celui que tu veux, je te suis!

-Oui comme ça si c'est pas bon tu es sauve! _s'exclama-t-elle._

-Bah chacune notre tour on commence, ça te va? _Soufflais-je, vaincue mais néanmoins amusée du comportement puérile que pouvait adopter la blonde._

Elle prit donc dans ses mains un des tapas, l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de le porter à sa bouche. Mais comment on pouvait être aussi sensuelle en mangeant un pauvre tapas? Je restais bouche bée, priant pour qu'un filet de bave ne dépasse pas la limite de mes lèvres. Elle dégusta longuement le mets avant de s'exclamer:

-Mais c'est trop bon vas-y!

Elle me fourra limite le tapas dans la bouche, en me vantant son goût plus que délicieux. Ce fut ainsi qu'on mangea nos tapas, s'amusant à deviner les parfums et demandant confirmation au serveur qui semblait presque aussi amusé que nous. J'aimais vraiment ce côté enfantin chez elle. Elle qui paraît si sérieuse au premier abord cache vraiment une âme d'enfant qui me plaît énormément. L'assiette terminée, on sirotait tranquillement nos cocktails quand elle me remercia. Surprise, je lui demandais pourquoi.

-Et bien merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ces tapas, je n'en avais jamais mangé et merci pour cette soirée, je passe vraiment un bon moment avec toi.

Son sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice me laissa sans voix. J'étais vraiment heureuse de cette complicité qu s'installait entre nous. Aussi ajoutais-je:

-Je passe également une très bonne soirée. Ça te dit un petit jeu?

-Oui pourquoi pas, _répondit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, méfiante._

Je souris largement et avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, elle s'exclama :

-Attends, dis-moi que ce n'est pas le moment où on commande une tonne de shooter tout en jouant à action ou vérité?

-Ah non non promis, _lui assurais-je._ Je suis de service ce soir, on peut m'appeler à tout moment donc pas une goutte d'alcool pour moi. Mais tu n'es pas loin sinon... seulement pour les vérités, _ajoutais-je en souriant._ Je te propose donc qu'on joue aux cinq questions.

-C'est quoi les règles? J'espère que c'est pas toi qui les a inventé... _souffla-t-elle_.

-Non non promis, j'y joue souvent avec mon frère. Les règles sont simples, chacune notre tour on se pose une question, auxquelles on est obligé de répondre.

-Aucun joker? _Demanda-t-elle, en me faisant les yeux doux_.

-Toi t'as vraiment peur de mes questions, _éclatais-je de rire._ Aurais-tu donc des secrets à cacher? Mais soit, un joker seulement. A toi l'honneur.

-Euh.. je connais déjà ton métier, ton âge, _je haussais un sourcil,_ bah tu es la jumelle de Lincoln donc tu as le même âge. Fin bref, euh, c'est quoi ton style de musique?

-On commence soft alors... _dis-je tout bas._

Devant sa mine déconfite, j'éclatais de rire avant de lui dire que je la taquinais, puis je répondis à sa question :

-Bon, bah si ça ne se voit pas, j'aime beaucoup le rock mais il m'arrive quelques fois d'écouter Adèle ou Sia, elles ont des voix magnifiques.

-Tu écoutes quoi comme rock?

-Ah non Clarke, c'est à mon tour de poser une question.

Elle soupira, frustrée, avant de sourire et je demandais donc:

-Quelle est ta couleur préférée?

Elle me regarda fixement avant de lâcher :

-Le vert.

Elle sembla elle-même surprise, tout comme moi qui ne m'y attendait pas. Elle se ressaisit alors avant de m'interroger:

-Quels sont tes groupes de rock préférés?

-Oh dur...hum je dirais Muse, Linkin park et, même si c'est plus du pop rock, Pink. Cette fille est déjantée. Après j'en écoute bien d'autres mais ce serait long de t'en faire la liste et même si j'ai tout mon temps, j'ai une autre question pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères comme genre de film?

-Les disney ça compte ? _Demandait-elle timidement._

J'éclatais une nouvelle fois de rire avant de dire:

-Oui, ça te correspond bien en y pensant, c'est déjà mieux que les films à l'eau de rose comme Titanic!

Elle rougit alors avant de détourner le visage. Je compris donc et m'exclamais-je:

-Non tu aimes les films comme Titanic?

-J'appelle ça une nouvelle question Lexa! C'est mon tour.

Je grognais alors. Elle comprenait vite...

-Donc, troisième question, quel sport pratiques-tu?

-Hum, jogging, boxe et muscu. Faut bien que je maintienne bien en forme ce corps de rêve ! _Affirmais-je, lui offrant un clin d'œil appuyé._

Elle rit doucement avant de rétorquer:

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi!

-Oh tu es bien foutue aussi tu sais! Bien, question suivante avant que tu ne deviennes aussi rouge que le homard de la table d'à-côté. Il ne me reste que trois questions donc entrons dans le vif du sujet.

-On y était pas déjà...souffla-t-elle.

-Si je devais t'inviter à manger, j'assurerais avec quoi? _demandais-je, ignorant sa remarque_.

Elle sembla prise au dépourvu avant de sourire et de me répondre:

-Eh bien, n'importe tant que s'est préparé soi-même et avec amour...et tant que ce n'est pas des épinards, _ajouta-elle avec une mine de dégoût._

-Et bah Griffin, le carburant de Popeye te répugne tant?

-Tu n'as pas idée... _acquiesça-t-elle en fronçant le nez, ce que je trouva absolument adorable_. Bien, plus que deux questions donc je me demandais, il représente quoi pour toi ce collier que tu touches souvent?

-Oh, _soupirais-je, ne m'y attendant pas du tout et ne souhaitant pas dévoiler cette partie de mon passé._ Désolée mais joker, _ajoutais-je avec un sourire d'excuse_ . Je préfère garder le passé dans le passé pour le moment. Et toi, cette veste militaire, elle n'est pas à toi n'est-ce pas alors qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour toi?

Je voyais à son visage que j'avais dit une bêtise. Je voulais seulement la piéger afin qu'elle utilise son joker maintenant et avoir le champ libre pour la dernière question, mais je n'aurais pas cru la blesser à ce point, aussi dis-je :

-Je suis désolée Clarke, vraiment, je, je dis que je ne veux pas parler de mon passé et je te demande à toi de le faire. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser. On peut arrêter si tu veux...

-Non non ne t'en fais pas. Je n'utiliserais pas mon joker Mlle Heda, _rétorqua-elle malicieusement avant de répondre plus sérieusement_. Elle appartenait à mon père, il avait fait l'armée deux ans avant de rencontrer ma mère. Il...il est mort il y a déjà quatre ans.

-Oh je suis désolée Clarke, c'était vraiment malvenue de ma part.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis c'est un juste retour des choses... Bien. Il me reste une question et tu n'as plus de joker. Pas trop effrayée Lexa?

Je m'étais fait prendre à mon propre jeu. J'étais à sa merci en quelque sorte, alors qu'il lui restait son joker. Je fronçais les sourcils, prête à tout quand elle souffla:

-On dirait que je t'emmène à l'abattoir L.

Ce surnom me surprit tellement que pour une fois c'est moi qui rougit.

Elle continua comme si de rien n'était et demanda, contre toute attente:

-C'est quoi ton genre?

-Genre de quoi?

-De vinaigrette... _souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel_. De fille L, _ajouta-t-elle en me fixant_.

-Euh je...euh...

 **So so what I'm still a rock star I got my.**.. Sauvée par le gong comme qui dirait. Je décrochais mon téléphone sous le regard mécontent de ma tortionnaire...de ma craquante tortionnaire.

-Oui?

Après une petite minute au téléphone, je me levais, déposais suffisamment pour payer l'ensemble de nos consommations avant de dire à Clarke:

-Je suis vraiment désolée, c'était Lincoln, il faut que j'y aille. Comme je te l'ai dit je suis de service et on m'a bipé mais j'ai pas fait attention. Faut vraiment que je me dépêche, on me bipe qu'en cas d'urgence. Je te tiens au courant pour une prochaine sortie. A bientôt.

Je quittais donc rapidement le bar, frustrée de devoir laisser Clarke ainsi...

POV Clarke:

Je rentrais chez moi heureuse de ma soirée, malgré cette fin prématurée. L'appartement étant vide, j'en déduisis qu'octavia avait également dû être bipé, vu qu'elle devait finir son service il y a une heure de cela. Je profitais donc de ce répit pour mettre de la musique, me démaquiller et me préparer à aller me coucher tout en dansant. Dans ma chambre j'allumais mon pc et lançais facebook pour voir les dernières nouvelles. Cela ne faisait pas trente secondes que j'étais connectée que je reçu un message de Raven :

«Alors ce rencard?»

 _Je vais tuer Octavia ! Pensais-je._

''Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite –'

Et ce n'était pas un rencard Reyes! ''

«Pas un rencard, appelle-moi jambon! Fin bref, tu ne réponds pas à ma question princesse ;)»

''J'ai passé une très bonne soirée jambon :)''

«Un deuxième rdv est prévue? Et je suis bien trop sexy pour être un jambon stp ;)»

''Non, fin on a pas eu le temps d'en programmer un prochain, elle a dû partir. Et la modestie chez toi c'est en option?''

«Ça ça veut dire que tu veux la revoir ;) Et je suis juste franche princesse, pas de ma faute si j'ai un corps de déesse :p»

''C'est vrai qu'on s'entend très bien et on peut devenir de très bonnes amies je pense, même si elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, vu que tu es la best meilleure amie qu'on peut avoir :)''

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Griffin?»

''Euh rien...''

 _Grillée!_

«...»

''Ok ok...La première fois qu'on s'est vraiment rencontré, au bar, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait récupéré une vieille moto qu'elle essaie de remettre sur pied sans grand succès pour le moment et que ça lui coûterait trop cher d'aller voir un pro et vu que tu es la meilleure mécano de la ville si ce n'est de l'état tout entier...je me disais que tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil un de ces quatre...''

«Tu me devras un service Griffin!»

''merci mille fois, t'es la meilleure^^ ''

«Ouais ouais pis ça me permettra de mettre un visage sur cette fameuse Lexa ;)»

''Tu verras elle est cool, je verrais avec elle pour qu'on s'arrange. Je te laisse, O vient d'arriver et je vais devoir subir un examen approfondi de ma soirée. A plus :)''

«Courage princesse, embrasse O de ma part :)»

Je fermais donc mon ordinateur quand ma colocataire ouvrit violemment la porte de ma chambre pour sauter dans mon lit à quelques centimètres de moi. Je déposais donc délicatement mon ordinateur loin du danger qu'elle représentait à ce moments-là avant de me tourner vers elle et dire:

-Ça s'est super bien passé. On a mangé des tacos en en apprenant plus l'une sur l'autre. C'était vraiment cool et non je ne sais pas quand on va se revoir vu qu'elle a été bipé comme tu dois le savoir. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi pour que ça prenne tant de temps?

-Un incendie dans les quartiers riches du nord tu vois. Pas de blessés, plus de peur que de mal en fait. Mais sinon, j'ai bien dit un compte-rendu détaillé! Donne moi du croustillant! J'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle mais vu son sourire c'était plus que génial! _S'exclama-t-elle._

Je soufflais en levant les yeux au ciel. Je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ainsi, ce n'est pas sans sourire que je lui racontais les moindres détails hormis bien sûr ma dernière question déplacée. Je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi j'avais posé une telle question. C'était sorti tout seul, sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher et ça l'avait je pense assez gênée. Octavia, suite à cela, resta figer quelques secondes, semblant plonger dans d'intenses réflexions... ce qui ne lui ressemble pas j'ai envie de dire! Tout d'un coup, elle me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'y attendais pas:

-Depuis quand ta couleur préférée est le vert?

Aie. Je n'aurais pas dû, tout compte fait, tout lui dire...Je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi j'avais répondu cela. Elle me faisait perdre mes moyens. Octavia sait que ma couleur préférée est le rose. Mais pas le rose bonbon flashy. Non. Mais le rose que l'on voit lors du lever du soleil. Le rose qui s'étend autour du soleil avec des nuances différentes. Ce rose que mon père et moi regardions chaque matin lors de nos sorties camping au bord du lac. Alors pourquoi avais-je répondu le vert? Moi comme ma meilleure amie savions la réponse, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de le dire à haute voix, un seul regard suffit. C'était le vert émeraude magnifique des yeux de Lexa. _Tu tombes amoureuse Clarke, fais attention, tu ne pourras rien en tirer de bon, protège ton cœur..._

 **Merci pour vos review qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur! Ça me booste vraiment à publier malgré mes deux dissertations qui me restent à achever xD**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura bien plu, n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser une review, et à bientôt (normalement dimanche, je vais essayer mais je promets rien). Oh eh bonne nouvelle, pour ceux qui lisent jusqu'ici, je vais prochainement publier une fanfic dans l'univers de la série, avant la diffusion de la saison 3 si je gère en parallèle de cette fanfic. Je serais bien plus à l'aise question écriture dans cet univers et pis j'aime ma Lexa commandante^^ Voilà, vivement vendredi pour le trailer et à dimanche j'espère :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir les loulous, voici le sixième chapitre qui marque un nouveau**

 **tournant pour nos deux tourtereaux. J'espère que ce chapitre un peu spécial**

 **vous plaira (ce sera le seul comme cela)**

 **J'avais envie d'exploiter de nouveaux POV donc dites-moi si cela**

 **vous a plu ou non (et si vous voulez qu'avant la fin je refasse quelques**

 **nouveaux POV et de qui, je m'adapterais à vos désirs^^)**

 **J'approche de la fin de cette fanfiction vu que je vais commencer à en écrire**

 **une nouvelle sur l'univers de la série avec l'aide, s'il me plaît, du trailer qui**

 **devrait sortir demain. Voilà, bon chapitre, on se retrouve en bas, comme d'hab^^**

POV Octavia

Après avoir cuisiné une bonne demi-heure ma meilleure amie, je la laissais dormir tranquille et regagnait de mon côté ma chambre. A peine fus-je installée sur mon lit que je reçu un premier message de mon copain sexy:

«Hey beauté, comment ça s'est passé de ton côté?»

''Nickel beau gosse, j'ai réussi à grappiller pas mal d'infos et toi?''

«Pas grand chose, Lex est fidèle à elle-même, cad fermée comme une huître –' Mais, mais elle n'a pas arrêté de sourire, m'a dit qu'elle en avait appris plus sur Clarke et voilà. Durée de discussion, une minute trente chrono en main...»

''Ah heureusement que je suis là ;) Clarke ne peut rien me cacher plus de cinq secondes... bon il est vrai que c'est réciproque mais voilà^^''

«T'en conclus quoi de votre discussion ? Et oui, que serais-je sans toi...je me le demandes chaque fois que tu me vomis dessus...:p»

 _Je piquais un fard, bordel, ça allait me suivre toute ma vie, heureusement que mes deux meilleures amis ne le savent pas..._

''Oh ça va ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et puis, comment réagir face à l'horreur qu'on a eu devant nos yeux? C'était vraiment la pire chose que j'ai vu de ma vie... o.o

Bref, ça ne fait aucun doute, ma ptite Clarke est folle de ta frangine, mais alors avant qu'elle ne l'admette et l'accepte, on a encore un long chemin à parcourir bébé tu peux en être sûr xD''

«Pareil de mon côté... J'ai jamais vu ma sœur comme ça donc ça fait aucun doute quant à ses sentiments mais comme pour Clarke, le chemin sera long...»

''Faudrait qu'on arrive à les rapprocher, subtilement, t'en penses quoi?''

«Toi, subtile ? J'ai des doutes :p Mais oui bonne idée, je dois toujours rencontrer ton frère et tes amis donc on pourrait organiser un truc tous ensemble où Clarke et Lexa ne pourraient pas se désister^^»

''Eh je suis très subtile mon cher! Fin des fois...xD J'ai une idée ! Clarke adore la forêt entourant le lac Swan, on a qu'à y faire du camping tous ensemble !:D

«Bien vu Sherlock! Plus qu'à trouver un week-end où on sera tous dispo:/ Je peux m'arranger avec Anya pour nous, à toi de t'arranger avec les autres :)»

''Clarke a son week-end la semaine prochaine vu qu'elle bosse celui-ci à plein temps. Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger. Je te tiens au courant, faut que je vois avec le reste de la bande.''

«Pas de soucis mon cœur, fais vite. Bonne nuit :)»

''Tkt je gère la fougère, bonne nuit bellâtre ;)''

Le plan était en marche. Mission : que Lexa et Clarke se mettent ensemble ! Je tenais au courant Raven de l'évolution de notre plan, ce dont elle fut plus qu'enthousiaste. Selon ses mots : ''rien n'est mieux qu'un bon feu de camp pour se rapprocher...dommage qu'il fasse trop froid encore pour un bain de minuit...'' Oui, on sortait tout juste de l'hiver, au mois d'avril, et les températures, même si on se trouve proche de la Californie, ne sont pas encore assez agréable pour se jeter dans une eau qui ne doit pas dépasser 10°c. Mais il faut espérer que d'ici quelques temps, elles se jettent à l'eau dans tous les sens du terme...

POV Lincoln

Le lendemain, on mit notre plan en place. Octavia me l'avait confirmé, son frère comme ses amis étaient dispo le week-end suivant. Il ne me restait plus qu'à convaincre Anya de nous laisser le week-end et à Octavia de convaincre Clarke de venir, ce qui ne devrait pas être bien compliqué. Le sale boulot me revenait donc. Ainsi, je me présentais au bureau d'Anya. On se sourit chaleureusement, se considérant comme de la même famille depuis le temps que l'on se connaissait. Elle avait été un grand soutien pour ma sœur et moi suite au décès de nos parents. Je m'assis donc face à elle et lui demanda sans détour:

-Tu pourrais nous laisser notre week-end à moi, Lex et Octavia?

-Oh, pourquoi Link? Tu sais bien que ça fait trois, même quatre vu que Murphy n'interviendra pas sans Lex, pompiers en moins un samedi soir, répondit-elle, hésitante.

-Je sais, mais on prend rarement congés le week-end, en tout cas pas tous les deux en même temps, mais là c'est un cas d'urgence! _m'exclamais-je en lui faisant les yeux doux._

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça tombeur! J'accepte à une condition, quelle est ce cas d'extrême urgence? _m'interrogea-t-elle_.

-Tu sais, je t'ai parlé rapidement de la coloc blonde d'Octavia? Bah Lexa en est raide dingue, mais elle ne se l'avouera jamais, donc on essaie de les rapprocher encore plus parce que pour le moment, elle se rapproche bien mais pour une relation purement amicale. Alors Octavia et moi on a prévu un week-end camping, _répondis-je_.

-C'est d'accord. Lexa a vraiment besoin de soutien en ce moment. Depuis Costia, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et maintenant, elle a l'air bien mieux. Cette fille lui fait du bien. Mais fais attention Link, tu es sûre de cette fille? Si lex est vraiment amoureuse et qu'elle lui brise le cœur, tu sais comme moi que ta frangine ne s'en relèvera pas. Elle a déjà connu tellement d'horreur, bien trop pour une fille de son âge. C'est de notre devoir de la protéger alors cette fille en vaut-elle vraiment le coup? _Me questionna-t-elle, vraiment soucieuse._

-O a confiance en elle et j'ai confiance en O. Clarke est vraiment une bonne personne et elle semble aussi accro que Lexa. Et si malheureusement ça ne marche pas, je pense qu'elles peuvent rester amies, tu les aurais vu, elles sont si fusionnelles toutes les deux! _Affirmais-je, confiant._

-Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Vous avez votre week-end mais Link, je veux un compte-rendu détaillé et je veux la rencontrer prochainement, _confirma-t-elle, très sérieusement._

Je plaignais d'ores et déjà Clarke. Anya est vraiment impitoyable quelques fois, va falloir que notre petite blondinette fasse ses preuves...

POV Raven

Tout avait parfaitement fonctionné. Le samedi arriva bien vite. Officiellement, c'est un week-end présentation du copain d'Octavia et officieusement, pour moi et ces derniers, c'était un week-end «mission rapprochement des ''deux aveugles sentimentales''». Ma seule peur était que Bellamy gâche tout. J'étais la seule à savoir qu'il en pinçais depuis pas mal de temps pour Clarke, pourtant c'était vraiment évident. Il aurait bien tenté quelque chose plus tôt mais il respectait assez Clarke pour attendre qu'elle soit prête pour une nouvelle relation. Sa rupture avec mon ex a été dur, et je la comprend l'ayant moi-même vécue...mais quel con! Fin bref, en arrivant au campement, j'oubliais tous ces détails pour rejoindre mes deux meilleures amies déjà sur place à tout préparer avec Lincoln. Je pris un regard dur, fis craquée mes doigts, prête à juger ce fameux prétendant en premier lieu. Je croisais en premier Clarke qui, devant mon regard, réprimait un fou rire et m'indiqua où se trouvait les deux tourtereaux. Je la remerciais d'un hochement de tête avant de me diriger vers le lieu indiqué. C'est à l'installation d'une des tentes que je les vis. O leva la première la tête et, quand elle me remarqua, elle dit quelque chose à son copain et se dirigea vers moi. Elle me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille:

-Pitié, ne lui fais pas trop peur, je tiens vraiment à lui.

J'exerçais une légère pression sur son épaule pour lui signifier que le message était reçu avant d'avancer tout droit vers son homme, qui semblait m'attendre. Elle l'avait donc prévenu, tant mieux. Je me positionnais en face de lui et lâchais très sérieusement:

-Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi?

-La famille et les vrais amis, _répondit-il sans hésité._

-Aimes-tu vraiment Octavia? _Continuais-je._

-Oui, _rétorqua-t-il, toujours sans aucune hésitation_.

-Qu'es-ce que tu écoutes? _Finis-je._

-Euh du rock principalement, _répondit-il, semblant perdu._

Je me retournais donc vers O, grand sourire, et m'exclamais avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule:

-Je l'adore!

Octavia me prit alors dans ses bras avant d'embrasser son copain en lui disant qu'il avait géré. Un bruit de moteur nous interrompit. J'entendis un bruit de course, une portière claquée et vit enfin Clarke se diriger vers nous avec celle qui semblait être la fameuse Lexa. Un coup de coude d'O me le confirma. Je l'examinais alors : grande, cheveux châtain, yeux verts et oh putain qu'elle était bien foutue et musclée. Je comprenais tout de suite mieux le coup de foudre de ma blondinette préférée. En les voyant approcher, je ne pus que me faire la réflexion que les opposés s'attirent. En effet, Lexa était tout le contraire de Clarke, que ce soit en apparence, mais aussi semblait-il en caractère. Je voyais Clarke rayonnante, notre petit rayon de soleil, à côté d'une femme plus réservée et sérieuse. Arrivée près de nous, elle se présenta rapidement à moi avant de demander de l'aide à Lincoln pour débarrasser les courses qu'elle était allée rapidement faire avec la voiture de ce dernier. Me disant que c'était le moment idéal pour la connaître et la juger, pour notre mission, je devançais Lincoln et me proposais. Elle hocha tout simplement la tête avant de tourner les talons. Clarke semblant vouloir suivre le mouvement, je l'en empêchais d'un geste de la main. Elle sembla surprise mais s'arrêta néanmoins. J'aidais donc Lexa à débarrasser de la nourriture mais surtout, beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup d'alcool du coffre de la voiture jusqu'au frigo de camping. On commença en silence avant que je ne décide de le briser en parlant d'un sujet qui nous intéresserait toutes les deux, soit les motos:

-Clarke m'a dit que tu avais une moto.

-Exact, fin j'en ai acheté une que je retape avec des pièces de récup, mais j'ai surestimé mes capacités j'avoue, _grimaça-t-elle._

-Je suis mécano, je pourrais éventuellement y jeter un coup d'œil si tu veux.

Elle se stoppa alors et se tourna vers moi, des étoiles dans les yeux... _bon j'exagère un peu._.. avant de s'exclamer:

-C'est vrai ? Tu voudrais bien faire ça pour moi alors qu'on ne se connaît pas?

 _C'est le moment ou jamais pour débuter la mission pensais-je_ avant de dire:

-Bien sûr, les motos, c'est mon rayon puis Clarke a l'air de tenir à toi donc c'est normal.

-Merci, _chuchota-t-elle, perdue dans ses songes._

Elle semblait hésiter à parler alors je l'aidais:

-Vas-y lâche le morceau, je serais une tombe si c'est secret ou je connais de bons endroits pour enterrer un corps...

Elle rit alors légèrement, ce qui lui donnait un charme indéniable. Chanceuse ma Princesse dis donc. Elle chuchota donc, rougissante:

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit?

-Quoi ? _Demandais-je, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir, mais j'allais pas tout faire non plus._

-Quand tu disais qu'elle tenait à moi... _soupira-elle timidement._

Elle n'était pas si froide que ça en fait, ou en tout cas pas quand il était question de Clarke. Elles étaient vraiment faites pour être ensemble. _Tu me revaudras ça Princesse, pensais-je_ avant de répondre :

-Oui, elle nous parle souvent de toi, en bien rassure toi. Elle est heureuse de t'avoir rencontrer et nous on est content qu'elle est trouvée une amie comme toi. Même si elle semble toujours rayonnante, elle peine à se confier, s'ouvrir aux autres. En fait, tout ceux que tu verras ce soir sont les seuls à qui elle a assez confiance pour parler, et encore. Seules moi et O sachons les choses les plus intimes de Clarke, et je peux te dire que ça a été galère pour atteindre ce seuil de confiance! Mais quand elle s'ouvre à toi, c'est merveilleux, solide et pour la vie.

-Je vois... _murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi._

-Es-tu digne de cette confiance Lexa?

-Je... je pense oui, _hésita-t-elle._

-Moi, je veux que tu en sois sûre! On lui a déjà brisé le cœur et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise!

Elle voulut intervenir, sans doute par rapport au sous-entendu d'une possible relation plus qu'amicale entre elles, mais je rebroussais chemin en direction de ma tente que je partagerais avec Clarke. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à se justifier et il fallait bien que je monte notre tente vu que ce serait pas Clarke qui pourrait. Sans vouloir la faire passer pour empoter, il fallait admettre qu'elle n'était vraiment pas très adroite et la dernière fois qu'elle a tenté de monter une tente, il a fallu des heures à Bellamy pour démêler le lot et la remonter correctement derrière...

POV Octavia

Toutes les tentes étaient montées quand mon frère accompagné de Jasper et Monty arrivèrent. On se réunit donc en cercle au centre de notre camping aménagé. Lincoln avait réuni un tas de bois et tentait de l'allumer avec l'aide de Lexa. Après quelques tentatives, il faut dire que le bois était assez humide ce qui n'était pas simple, ils réussirent à faire partir un bon feu. L'ambiance fut d'abord assez tendu, mon frère jugeant mon copain. Mais très vite, ou en tout cas plus vite que je ne le pensais, la glace fut brisée et tout le monde sembla bien s'entendre. Petit bémol, Bellamy s'était installé direct à côté de Clarke sur un des rondins de bois qui nous servaient de banc. Ainsi positionnées, Clarke et Lexa étaient assises en face, séparées par le feu de camp. Je lançais un regard désespéré à Raven qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, impuissante elle aussi. On commença tout de même à manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun se découvrant et partageant, tout en buvant quelques bières. Seule Lexa semblait rester de son côté, discutant de temps à autre à son frère assis à mes côtés. Je la voyais jeter de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Clarke et elle me paraissait assez contrariée. Ce n'est qu'après avoir moi-même regardée vers ma coloc que je compris. Mon frère était en train de draguer ouvertement Clarke! C'est vrai que j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il semblait intéressé depuis quelques temps par elle mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait jusque-là. Clarke avait un sourire niais collé au visage et rigolait par moment à ce qu'il lui disait. Lexa était clairement jalouse! Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Ma meilleure amie agissait vraiment comme une idiote. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas ce genre de sentiments pour mon frère, alors pourquoi le laissait-elle sous-entendre? A moins qu'elle n'est pas compris qu'il voulait plus de leur relation. Elle pouvait être tellement aveugle et innocente par moment. Après un repas rapidement expédié, les chamallows et l'alcool fort commencèrent à tourner. Il y en avait beaucoup et de toute sorte aussi dis-je à Lexa en pointant les bouteilles, riant:

-Tu pensais qu'on était combien?

-Oh, je ne savais juste pas ce que vous préféreriez. Link et moi on est plus porté sur la vodka, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde donc j'ai pris de tout, répondit-elle simplement.

Tout le monde la remercia alors chaleureusement de cette attention. L'alcool commença à nous monter à la tête et l'ambiance s'échauffa. Tout le monde était vraiment à l'aise et ça m'en voyait ravie. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'ils aient tous adopté mon copain, l'incluant dans pas mal de leur conversation. Lexa, elle, touchait peu à l'alcool et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, se contentant par moment de fusiller du regard mon frère qui se rapprochait au fur et à mesure de Clarke. Peu de temps après, il se leva et entraîna à sa suite ma coloc qui le suivit sans problème. Je les perdis vite de vue et vis le regard blessé de Lexa, qui semblait de plus en plus mal. Après cinq minutes, Clarke revint seule au camp, en colère il me semblait. Elle s'assit directement à côté de Lexa et je lui demandais:

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est mon frère?

-Il a essayé de m'embrasser. Je suis peut-être un peu saoule mais pas à ce point. On va mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool pour lui aussi et plus en reparler, ok?raconta-t-elle, vraiment énervée.

Tout le monde acquiesça et un sourire commença à naître sur le visage de Lexa qui essayait en vain de le réprimer. Bellamy revint quelques minutes après, tout penaud, et une marque distincte de la main de Clarke sur la joue. A sa vue, Lexa essaya de faire passer son rire pour une crise de toux. Ma meilleure amie lui tapota gentiment le dos, un grand sourire et il me paraissait un air vraiment fier sur le visage. Malgré ce ''léger'' incident, la soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur toujours, l'alcool aidant, et Raven, qui avait toujours de bonnes idées... proposa un jeu :

-Ça vous dit un jeu d'alcool?

Comme tout le monde hochait la tête, elle poursuivit:

-A tour de rôle, on propose un fait comme ''as-tu déjà fumé un joint?''. Ceux qui l'ont fait boivent et les autres non. Ça vous va?

N'ayant pas les idées bien claires comme la majorité des personnes dans le cercle, j'acquiesçais, vite suivit des autres. Raven commença donc soft en demandant qui avait déjà été ivre ou drogué en cours. Seules elle et Clarke burent. Je m'en souvenais bien, nous avions tout juste 17 ans et on était en terminal. On avait fait une fête la veille et le matin avant d'aller en cours, la tête dans le gaz, elles avaient confondu le jus d'orange pur au jus mélangé avec de la vodka. J'avais dû traîner ces deux épaves en cours et elles devaient essayer de paraître juste fatiguées en cours, ce qui déclencha nombres de fous rire **(histoire véridique, je suis un boulet xD)**. La soirée continua donc ainsi et je voyais au fur et à mesure Clarke se coller à Lexa qui ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Il faut dire que notre petite blonde, avec toutes les bêtises qu'on avait pu faire, buvait beaucoup. Raven semblait faire exprès de lancer des suppositions concernant toujours Clarke, même si cela l'incluait aussi et moi également par la même occasion. Après deux nouvelles tournées où notre pauvre amie dû bien boire, elle finit par laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa, son dernier appuie, et semblait prête à sombrer aux pays des merveilles. Comme elle était déjà bien imbibée d'alcool, on savait qu'elle le tenait très mal, tout le monde se mit d'accord silencieusement pour évoquer des faits qu'ils étaient sûrs ne concernaient pas notre petite blondinette bourrée. Cela permit d'apprendre que Raven et Jasper, chacun de leur côté, avait déjà couché dans un cinéma. Pour Raven, cela ne m'étonnait pas, mais Jasper! On en apprit également plus sur Lincoln et Lexa, qui avaient également fait ensemble les quatre cent coups, de vrais mômes turbulents ces deux-là. Dès que Lexa buvait, Clarke souriait bêtement, heureuse je suppose d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Les questions restaient assez soft, ce qui était bizarre compte tenue de la présence de Raven, mais elle respectait qu'on ne voulait peut-être pas apprendre des choses trop trop gênante vis-à-vis moi de mon copain et Clarke de la femme pour qui elle en pinçait. Clarke qui, oh putain, était actuellement avachie sur Lexa sous l'œil désapprobateur de mon frangin, qui était je pense vexé dans son amour-propre. Je savais qu'il s'en remettrait et qu'il l'accepterait, mais pour l'instant c'était trop tôt et il était trop ivre pour comprendre. Je pense que tout le monde en tout cas, alcool ou non, a remarqué leur rapprochement et le changement d'attitude de Lexa qui, avant réservé et semblant en colère, était maintenant souriante, ne manquant pas de rire aux éclats face aux gamineries de Raven et aux disputes enfantines de Jasper et Monty. Clarke semblait aux anges, pendant les brefs moments où elle émergeait. Elles étaient vraiment trop mignonnes! Lexa lui caressait les cheveux tandis qu'elle lui dessinait distraitement des arabesques sur son autre bras, celui qui la maintenait contre elle. Je jetais alors un regard à mon copain, qui comprit mon sourire et sourit à son tour avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Mission rapprochement accompli. Maintenant, à elles de faire le premier pas...

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre spécial donc vous aura plu. N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser une review, pour savoir ce qui vous a plu ou non, un avis ne peut être qu'utile et ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'écris pour vous mais aussi pour moi parce que ça m'aide dans mes études à souffler un peu en imaginant ce merveilleux couple et lire vos review me remonte toujours le moral, donc merci à vous qui me suivez !**

 **Moony-Chach : Merci beaucoup!Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ces personnalités, j'espère que tu continueras à les aimer jusqu'au bout :)**

 **MagRd : Merci, et bien le voici, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise tout autant^^**

 **Camelia : Merci, j'essaie de publier vite mais je ne veux rien bâcler et je suis très exigeante mais je m'arrange pour publier le mercredi et dimanche ou l'un des deux. Contente en tout cas que ça te plaise :)**

 **Lou : Merci! Pour la réponse, ce n'est pas pour maintenant mais ça va venir ;) Et oui, je pense que c'est pareil pour tous, on est en période de partiels donc c'est dur de trouver le temps d'écrire mais je fais tout pour ne pas vous laisser trop dans l'attente et moi par la même occasion, n'ayant toujours pas écrit la fin^^**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Merci ! Ca va encore plus s'échauffer par la suite mais là on est en instant guimauve, ça fait toujours du bien un peu de «choutitude» comme je dis souvent ;)**

 **(et oui, Pink est ma chanteuse préférée, j'étais obligée de la citer ;) )**

 **acciokebab : Alors d'abord merci, j'aime la guimauve et ce chapitre c'est l'instant ultra guimauve xD Et oui, je me suis en fait plus basée sur la personnalité d'Alycia que de Lexa vu que je vais écrire une fanfic dans l'univers de la série où je décrirais vraiment une commandante, donc là je me fais plaisir avec un bon lot de guimauve :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée, ce chapitre est plus court et pas le meilleur, étant malade depuis hier,**

 **la suite que je comptais écrire cet aprem je n'ai pas pu la faire, et pareil,**

 **ma relecture a été plus rapide mais je me rattraperais au prochain. J'espère**

 **qu'il vous plaira tout de même, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

POV Clarke

Un léger ronflement me tira de mon profond sommeil. Je tentais à plusieurs reprises d'ouvrir les yeux, éblouies par le soleil qui filtrait dans la tente. Un mal de crâne arriva bien vite et me rappela mon état très avancé d'ébriété de la veille. Je tentais de me remémorer quelques événements de ma soirée d'hier mais peu de choses me revinrent. Je me souvenais que Bellamy avait tenté de m'embrasser. J'espère vraiment que c'était parce qu'il était saoul, et qu'il n'était pas sérieux, je ne voulais pas le perdre. Puis je finis par me souvenir de mon rapprochement avec Lexa. Enfin, rapprochement était un faible mot, je m'étais endormie dans ses bras je supposais, vu que je ne me rappelais pas les avoir quitté. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas de la gêne que je ressentais mais un sentiment de sérénité. Je pensais alors que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien et en sécurité que dans ses bras, malgré mon état d'ivresse. Alors que je tentais de me rendormir malgré les ronflements de Raven, j'écoutais du bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un était donc déjà levé et s'occupait du feu. Je me levais alors pour voir que je n'étais vêtue que de mon mini-short, normalement utilisé pour le sport mais il me convenait bien mieux comme pyjama, et de mon débardeur. Je me demandais qui avait pu être encore assez sobre pour réussir à me changer. Je sortis donc, ouvrant délicatement la fermeture de la tente pour ne pas réveiller ma coloc d'un soir, et fut frappée par la fraîcheur de l'extérieur. Je me rapprochais donc directement du feu qui venait tout juste d'être allumé et regardait tout autour pour trouver qui s'était levé. Ce n'est que cinq minutes après que je vis Lexa chargée d'un tas de petits bois revenir près du feu. Elle sembla surprise de me voir puis sourit avant de déposer son chargement près du feu de camp. Elle s'assit en face de moi et me demanda:

-Alors, bien dormi?

-oh comme un bébé et toi? _Questionnais-je à mon tour_.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu dormais déjà quand je t'ai couché! J'ai dû te porter jusqu'à ton lit parce que les autres n'étaient plus en état de le faire, dit-elle en riant. Et moi j'ai plutôt bien dormi aussi, je suis habituée à dormir en forêt, je m'adapte à tout.

-Je suis désolée, _soupirais-je, gênée._

-De quoi? Ça ne m'a pas dérangé Clarke, vraiment. Tu ne pèses pas bien lourd et puis...c'était mignon... _finit-elle en rougissant légèrement_. Sinon, pas trop mal à la tête? _Changea-t-elle de sujet._

-Mignon ? Avoir un poids mort dans les bras à transporter c'est mignon? Et m'en parle pas, ma tête va exploser!

-Tu aurais vu ta tête, c'était mignon. Oh eh, euh... comment dire... comme tu semblais mal dans tes vêtements, je t'ai changé, fin tu l'auras remarqué. Quand je t'ai allongé, tu as commencé à te déshabiller, les yeux fermés à moitié endormi, alors avec ton accord, bon tu étais ivre je sais pas si ça compte, je t'ai aidé...mais je n'en ai pas profité hein! _S'exclama-t-elle, mal à l'aise._

-Oh euh, bah merci, _soufflais-je, le feu me montant aux joues._

Un silence gênant s'installa. On écoutait seulement quelques légers ronflements perturbés le calme

des lieux. Je voyais que Lexa voulait dire quelque chose, aussi proposais-je:

-Ça te dit qu'on se balade un peu, la forêt est chouette.

Bon, la subtilité, on repassera. Je voulais simplement lui parler sans risque d'être entendu ou interrompu par un des dormeurs. Elle sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle hocha sérieusement la tête, se leva, me tendit sa veste de cuir avant de tourner les talons, attendant que je la suive. Non mais c'était moi qui avait proposé la balade et c'était elle qui prenait les devants, non mais oh!pensais-je. J'enfilais tout de même la veste, qui portait son odeur et sa chaleur ce dont je ne me plaignais pas, et je la suivis. Après dix minutes de marche, j'imposais un arrêt près de cascade où je m'assis sur un rocher au bord. Elle resta debout face à moi ce qui me stressa. Semblant là encore le comprendre, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir face à moi, séparées par seulement quelques centimètres. Je la fixais alors, plongeant dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, avant de demander, sans plus de détour:

-Tu n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre au bar la dernière fois...

Elle détourna les yeux, semblant fixé un point invisible, aussi je continuais:

-Tu es obligée de me répondre L, c'était ton jeu, tes règles... _et j'avais envie de savoir, pensais-je._

-Tu le sais très bien Clarke... _soupira-t-elle, vaincue._

-J'aimerais l'entendre. Ça rend les choses plus réelles...

Elle me dévisagea alors et répondit sérieusement:

-C'est toi Clarke.

J'étais vraiment surprise qu'elle soit si directe. Je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir. Je savais qu'elle m'attirait et les quelques souvenirs de la veille me rappelait qu'il était possible que ce soit réciproque par son évidente jalousie envers Bell et sa possessivité envers moi. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre et maintenant c'était dit, c'était vrai, c'était réel. On avait toutes les deux des sentiments l'une pour l'autre mais on ne savait pas comment agir en conséquence. Elle me demanda alors, me coupant dans mes pensées:

-Et toi Clarke, c'est quoi ton genre?

C'était pourtant évident, mais comme moi, elle voulait en être sûre, aussi repris-je sa précédente réponse:

-C'est toi Lexa.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. On resta ainsi quelques minutes, profitant du calme du lieu et de ce moment entre nous. Aucune de nous deux ne voulait précipiter les choses. Je décidais de me dévoiler plus. Si on voulait que ça ai une chance de marcher, ce possible nous, il ne fallait plus de secrets entre nous. J'espérais qu'après lui avoir parlé de moi, elle se dévoilerait à son tour. Je commençais donc:

-Je...Je n'ai pas toujours été également attiré par les femmes. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en apercevoir et l'accepter. Puis il y a eu Finn. Il avait rompu avec Raven par amour pour moi et je pensais vraiment que ce serait avec lui que je finirais ma vie et que les femmes, ce n'était seulement qu'une attirance passagère, une lubie. Après plusieurs mois de relation, il a commencé à changer, à être plus distant, bizarre et enfin bipolaire. Il était devenu colérique mais jamais violent, à part dans les mots... Un jour, il a tenté d'embrasser Raven, qui l'a giflé à la volée avant de me rapporter ce geste. Elle avait peiné à me pardonner de sortir avec son ex mais au fur et à mesure on s'est de nouveau rapproché et cette tentative a scellé notre amitié. J'ai rompu avec Finn et Raven a été là pour moi, plus que Octavia car elle me comprenait mieux, ayant connu cela. Mes deux meilleures amies ont été un réel soutien pour que je retrouve goût à la vie, ayant fait une grosse dépression. Puis j'ai enfin vraiment admis que les femmes m'intéressaient bien plus que les hommes. Je l'ai avoué seulement à mes deux amies, les autres, je n'en ai toujours pas eu le courage. Puis il y a eu toi. L, quand je t'ai vu ce jour-là à l'hôpital, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je n'avais qu'une envie, aller vers toi. Puis tu es partie et je n'ai pas pu te sortir de ma tête. Te revoir m'a remplie de joie et la relation amicale que nous avons me réjouis mais je ne sais pas si je veux plus. Fin si, je veux plus mais.. je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment aimer à nouveau, ouvrir mon cœur à nouveau...

Je me stoppais. Elle m'avait écouté sans rien dire, montrant juste par quelques signes de tête qu'elle m'écoutait. Le silence se réinstalla et je commençais à me demander si j'avais bien fait de me confier, même si ça m'avait vraiment soulagé d'en parler à autrui. Après quelques minutes de silence, Lexa prit enfin doucement la parole:

-J'ai toujours su que seules les femmes m'attiraient mais je n'ai eu qu'une vraie relation. Depuis enfant, je suis une solitaire, me confiant exclusivement à mon frère. On a toujours tout fait à deux. La seule personne à qui j'ai réussi à m'ouvrir est Anya, que je considère comme ma grande sœur. Puis il y a eu le décès de mes parents, qui a fait que je me suis totalement refermée aux autres. Et c'est là que Costia est entrée en scène... Elle m'a rapidement conquise, me comprenant comme personne. Je me suis enfin ouverte, lui confiant tout, l'aimant et étant aimée, je me sentais mieux que jamais. Puis du jour au lendemain, elle est partie, me laissant seulement une lettre bidon d'excuse. 2 ans. Après 2 ans de relation tout ce qu'elle me laissait c'est un «je t'aime mais c'est pas suffisant, tu es trop toi». J'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Elle me reprochait mes douleurs, mes cauchemars, mes plaies qui ne se refermeraient jamais. Elle pensait qu'après quelques temps je

changerais, mais elle se trompait. Depuis, je ne m'ouvre à personne hormis mon frère et Anya. Mon frangin et moi avons rejoint Anya chez les pompiers où je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, aimant avoir le contrôle. Je suis c'est vrai pas du tout modeste, autoritaire parfois mais nous sommes une sorte de famille, tout le monde a confiance en tout le monde et ça m'a permis de sortir la tête de l'eau, de reprendre confiance en moi et de reprendre ma vie en main. Notre rencontre à l'hôpital m'a aussi chamboulé. Ma vie a été chamboulé à ton contact mais j'en suis heureuse. Il me faudra du temps aussi, tout comme toi mais...j'ai vraiment envie qu'on essaie de construire quelque chose. Avec toi, je sais que la chute pourrait être très dure et que je ne m'en relèverais sans doute pas ou pas sans séquelles, mais si je ne tentais rien, je sais que je vivrais pour le restant de mes jours avec le remord de ne rien avoir tenté et d'être passée sans doute à côté du véritable bonheur.

Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Lexa avait fait tombé le masque. Nous étions deux femmes brisées par la vie. Elle avait perdu ses parents et moi mon père. Elle avait le soutien de son frère et Anya et moi de ma mère et de mes deux meilleures amies et nous avions toutes les deux été trompé, bafoué, trahi par l'amour. Il nous faudra toutes les deux apprendre à se faire confiance pour pouvoir à nouveau ouvrir notre cœur à l'autre sans être effrayé d'une possible chute et la fin d'un rêve semblant idyllique. Je lui pris alors la main, appréciant ce contact qui réchauffait mon cœur. J'essayais mes larmes et profitais de cet instant presque magique. Juste nous deux, seules en forêt, bercées par le clapotis régulier de l'eau. Ce sont des hurlements qui vinrent troubler notre quiétude. Les autres avaient dû remarquer notre absence et nous cherchaient. D'un accord commun, on se leva et on se dirigea lentement vers le camp, restant les deux mains liées. Ce n'est que quand le camp entra dans notre champ de vision qu'on se lâcha, désirant garder cet instant presque magique pour nous et nous seules. Lexa se stoppa, semblant penser à quelque chose, puis se baissa ramasser du bois qu'elle empila dans mes bras puis dans les siens. Bien chargées, on rejoignit les autres, puis on déposa le bois près du feu en les rassurant .

-Non, nous ne nous étions pas égarées, on est juste allé cherché du bois étant les seules levées bande

de feignants, _affirma Lexa, sarcastique._

On s'assit donc tous ensemble en cercles, et comme la veille, je m'assis au côté de Lexa qui me sourit timidement. Difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était en présence des autres quand, dix minutes auparavant, on dévoilait chacune nos sentiments et nos douleurs passées. On avait enfin franchi un cap, mais le plus dur restait à venir. Arriverons-nous à nous faire assez confiance pour bâtir une vraie relation? Je ne savais pas, même une chose était sûre, en la voyant ainsi rire avec les autres autour du feu et me jeter quelques regards et sourire par-ci par-là, je savais que je voulais tenter cette aventure avec elle...

POV Lexa

Le week-end s'était vraiment bien déroulé. J'arrivais le lundi à la caserne tout sourire, félicitant mon coéquipier à chaque intervention bien mené, encourageant mes collègues dès que la sirène retentissait. J'étais vraiment de bonne humeur quoi. En même temps, comment ne pas l'être?pensais-je. La blonde pour qui je craquais avait elle aussi des sentiments, que demander de plus? Maintenant, je savais que ce ne serait pas simple, loin de là, mais je voulais que ça marche, je voulais faire les choses bien. Aussi, j'entamais avec elle une conversation sms vers midi, comme je savais qu'elle serait en pause,pour lui proposer un premier vrai rencard:

«Slt belle blonde, comment s'est passée la reprise?

''Hey ça va? Épuisante la reprise, trois accouchements en une matinée, je suis claquée!

«Nickel, c'est une belle journée. Mon coéquipier a plutôt géré aujourd'hui^^ Ah j'imagine, mais je sais que c'est un beau moment^^

''Oh, bonne nouvelle pour toi^^ Comment ça tu sais?''

«Ah je te le dirais si tu acceptes de dîner avec moi ce soir... ;)»

''Oh, tu gardes encore une part de mystère à ce que je vois...Est-ce un premier rencard?''

«J'aime peaufiner mon côté femme fatale super sexy ;) Et tout dépend de toi, voudrais-tu que ça en soit un?»

''Ca va, tu rentres toujours dans tes rangers?^^ Oui...''

«Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris la taille au-dessus exprès ;) Alors à ce soir, je passe te prendre à 20h.»

''On ira où?''

«Mystère :p»

''Eh dis-moi au moins un indice, ou comment je dois m'habiller?''

«Surprends-moi ;)»

''Je te déteste!''

«Moi aussi je t'adore :p Bon au boulot, à ce soir alors!»

''Ouais ouais, à ce soir!''

C'est fou comme lui parler était simple. Aucune de nous deux ne voulait perdre notre amitié et aucune de nous deux ne voulait précipiter notre relation. Je tenais vraiment à ce que tout soit parfait avec elle. J'étais enfin prête à changer, je commençais déjà à son contact. J'appelais donc un bon restaurant pour réserver une table. Ce n'était ni trop romantique, ni trop négligé, le juste milieu quoi pour un parfait premier rendez-vous. Alors que je rangeais les accessoires nécessaires à chaque opération dans le camion, Anya me convoqua. Je laissais donc la tâche à mon binôme qui avait enfin appris à tout ranger correctement et me présentais au bureau de ma patronne et amie. Je frappais doucement avant d'entrer sans attendre et de m'asseoir sans y être invitée, comme d'habitude. Anya me sourit chaleureusement, sourire que je lui rendis sans mal. Elle dit alors:

-Désolée d'avoir dû te convoquer, comme je n'ai pas trop de temps en ce moment hors boulot et que je voulais te parler, c'était la seule solution.

-Pas de problème, répondis-je. Que veux-tu me dire?

-Comment s'est passé ton week-end? _Demanda-t-elle simplement_.

-Attends, tout ça pour juste savoir ce que j'ai fait de mon week-end que tu nous as gentiment laissé, ce qui est bizarre d'ailleurs en y repensant... _pensais-je à voix haute_.

-Lincoln m'a tout raconté. Je n'ai pas le temps de te tirer les vers du nez alors Link m'a gentiment fait un topo de la situation pour que je vous laisse ce week-end. Donc j'en reviens à ma question, ça s'est bien passé? _questionna-t-elle de nouveau, quelque peu agacée_.

-Eh, ça devrait être moi qui devrait être saoulée que vous complotiez derrière mon vie privée, tu connais? _demandais-je sarcastiquement_.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je continuais en soupirant, sans toutefois empêchée un sourire de naître sur mon visage:

-Ça s'est très bien passée. Même plus que bien. Je l'invite ce soir au restaurant. Je suppose que Link t'a parlé de Clarke?

-En effet il m'en a parlé, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui m'en parle, _souffla-t-elle, blessée._

-Hey Anya, je comptais t'en parler, mais seulement quand il y aura vraiment quelque chose à raconter. Pour l'instant, notre relation commence tout juste à naître, _la rassurais-je._

-Oui je comprends, mais tout de même... Lex, es-tu sûre d'elle? _Demanda-t-elle, hésitante._

-Oui, affirmais-je. J'ai des sentiments pour elle j'en suis sûre, et je sais qu'elle en a pour moi. Tu sais que je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un me ment. Elle s'est dévoilée à moi, parlée de ses blessures. On est toutes les deux pareil en un sens. La vie ne nous a pas fait que des cadeaux mais ensemble, on peut vivre quelque chose de bien, de fort, j'en suis persuadée. Il faut juste qu'on prenne notre temps et qu'on arrive à se faire confiance. Elle comme moi, nous ne sommes pas pressées. On a beaucoup à perdre mais aussi tellement à gagner.

-Bien, c'est tout ce que je désirais savoir, _conclut-elle_.

Je me levais donc, l'embrassais tendrement sur la joue puis pris la direction de la sortie quand elle m'interpella une dernière fois :

-Quand ce sera sérieux, je veux la rencontrer Lex. Elle t'aura pas sans être passer sous radar!

Elle me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un grand sourire. Si Clarke ne fuyait pas avant, pour sûre qu'elle serait tentée après cette future rencontre. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je sentais qu'elles pourraient bien s'entendre...En même temps, qui pourrait résister au rayon de soleil qu'est ma belle blonde...

 **Voilà donc c'est déjà la fin du chapitre, encore désolée. Alors, verdict ? Hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme d'hab, c'est toujours plaisant et je comprendrais que vous me lanciez des tomates à la tronche, mais pas trop s'il vous plait xD**

 **Le prochain sera un chapitre très chou, sans tension, et avec un très beau rdv alors, à dimanche^^**

 **Moony-Chach : Merci beaucoup:) Et donc bah voici le tout premier pas, maintenant, la suite risque d'être quelque peu plus compliqué pour elle, mais le clexa arrive, vraiment, bientôt promis :)**

 **MagRd : Merci beaucoup :) Oui je les imaginais bien manigancé un peu comme nous, fan du clexa, ça m'a bien faire rire de les penser complotant ainsi^^ Et contente que les différents POV t'ai plu :)**

 **JunkieWoman : Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit par MP mais j'aime avoir le dernier mot soit encore merci pour ce gros pavé qui m'a fait tellement plaisir à lire en espérant vraiment que cette suite te plaise :D**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup ! Et tu n'es pas toute seule à parler à toi-même, je le redis, on est plusieurs dans ma tête et c'est cool pour écrire...fin bref xD Pink is the best, voilà^^ Encore bien contente que ce chapitre et ces différents POV t'ai plu, et vive la choutitude^^**

 **Lou : Merci beaucoup, j'espérais cette réaction^^ Je voulais vraiment que vous voyez d'un autre œil leur relation donc voilà^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir bonsoir! Moi, en retard, non pas du tout...xD Excusez-moi, avec la**

 **préparation des fêtes, ce n'est vraiment pas simple, surtout que le gîte où**

 **je loge n'a pas la wifi donc je ne peux plus poster aussi facilement.**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court mais c'est que j'ai entamé le prochain, ma vision**

 **de la saison 3 selon les conclusions que j'ai tiré du trailer. Voilà, encore un**

 **pas effectué, j'espère que ce rencart vous plaira. A mercredi j'espère**

 **pour la suite:) On se retrouve en bas;)**

POV Clarke

Tout l'après-midi avant le rendez-vous, j'avais été surexcitée...bon ce mot est même un peu faible pour tout vous dire. Malgré les courses entre plusieurs salles, les couches à changer, les pleurs des bébés, les mamans qui, pour évacuer leur colère dû à leur douleur, me criaient dessus, fin, malgré tout ça, un sourire ne voulait pas quitter mon visage. J'étais de bonne humeur et je le partageais par des sourires, des paroles de réconfort, des encouragements et autres. Vers 16h, je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer fort ma mère dans mes bras quand je la croisais par hasard dans un couloir comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des lustres. D'ailleurs, cette dernière me posa mille questions à ce propos mais j'éludais tout. Je n'étais pas encore prête à lui avouer mon attirance pour la gente féminine donc lui parler de Lexa maintenant était proscrit. Je lui détaillais juste les grosses lignes de mon week-end au camping en omettant donc mes moments avec la belle brune mais je lui dis par contre la tentative, ratée bien évidemment, de Bellamy à mon égard. Elle ne parut pas surprise et me dit, devant mon incompréhension, qu'elle s'en doutait au vue des regards qu'il me lançait et qu'elle savait qu'il aurait le cœur entre guillemets brisée comme je n'avais, et ça se voyait donc, aucun sentiment autre que l'amitié à son égard. Cette nouvelle m'attrista. Elle confirmait donc que Bellamy n'avait pas fait cela que sur le coup de l'alcool mais que ce dernier lui avait juste donné le courage de me montrer qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Il faudrait donc que je m'explique avec lui et ça ne m'enchantait pas. Je tenais vraiment à lui et j'espérais que cette histoire ne gâche en rien notre amitié. J'oubliais ce détail rapidement avec les quelques messages que je reçus de Lexa, ayant fini son service à 17h, auquel je répondais dès que je trouvais cinq minutes. Je me sentais comme une adolescente se cachant dans les toilettes pour répondre à son amoureux sauf que j'avais 21 ans, je ne me cachais pas dans les toilettes mais vers les casiers et je répondais à mon amou...euh je ne savais même pas vraiment comment on pouvait se définir. Nous n'étions plus vraiment amies puisque je n'avais pas les mêmes envies envers elle qu'envers O ou ma super mécano mais nous n'en étions pas encore au stade de «petites-amies», Dieu que je n'aimais pas cette expression, ou autres. Ainsi, mon après-midi fut plus calme, je discutais donc de temps à autre à Lexa avant d'enfin terminer mon service et rentrer chez moi. J'avais 1h30 devant moi pour être parfaite...et aucune idée de comment m'habiller. Repoussant cette réflexion à plus tard, je filais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche pour, bien entendue, me laver suite à une telle journée, mais également pour me détendre et réfléchir à une fichue tenue à mettre. J'expédiais ma douche en 5 minutes top chrono, pris soin de mon visage et mes cheveux aussi rapidement, pour me laisser de la marge pour la suite. Il me restait ainsi 1h quand j'arrivais devant mon armoire, me demandant si je devais venir en tenue simple, chic, sexy, de soirée et j'en passe. C'était un premier rendez-vous donc il fallait que j'assure sans en faire trop je pense, pis tout dépendait du restaurant. Je ne pouvais même pas demander des conseils à mes meilleures amies puisqu'elles n'étaient pas au courant. Pour O, je finissais mon service tard ce soir, Raven ne le verrait pas puisque ni moi, ni O qui n'en verrait pas l'utilité de ce détail, ne l'informeraient et pour Lincoln, Lexa passait sa soirée avec Anya qui l'a couvrait. Elle ne pouvait le dire à son frère puisqu'il le répéterait à O qui le dirait à Raven qui le dirait à si... ce serait un cercle infini et pour l'instant, on avait Lexa comme moi pas besoin de pression supplémentaire. Après bien 25 minutes à lancer des vêtements par-dessus mon épaule, espérant trouver LA tenue parfaite pour un premier rendez-vous, je finis par trouver. Mon choix se porta donc sur une belle robe bleue turquoise, avec de la dentelle mais pas trop, un joli décolleté mais pas trop, et elle était courte mais pas trop. Tout était donc parfaitement équilibré, dans la demi-mesure. C'était le genre de robe passe-partout dans le sens où n'importe où L m'emmène, sauf bien sûr un restaurant super chic mais là elle m'aurait prévenu pour la tenue, cette robe serait parfaite. Je l'enfilais donc et rejoignais à nouveau la salle de bain pour le maquillage et la coiffure. Je choisis de tout miser sur les yeux, puisque ayant une robe de même couleur, il me fallait approfondir mon regard, lui donner du relief. Je laissais comme à mon habitude mes cheveux relâchées puisque étant naturellement un peu bouclées, ils tombaient parfaitement et de manière vraiment jolie sur mes épaules alors pourquoi cacher cette atout en les attachant? Après avoir tout perfectionner, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et flippais quand je vis qu'il ne me restait plus que cinq minutes. Je n'avais toujours pas choisis de chaussures aussi je me précipitais vers l'armoire. Je pris rapidement mes sandales sans talon noirs, très jolies, sans attendre puisqu'on sonnait à ma porte. Je les mettais donc à cloche-pied en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Arrivée devant, je me mis bien droite, raclais la gorge puis ouvris. Lexa était, comme à son habitude, incroyablement sexy. Elle avait un jean qui la moulait parfaitement, des bottes à talons aiguilles qui lui arrivait presque au genoux et qui lui faisait gagner dix bons centimètres, un chemisier noir outrageusement ouvert en haut qui dévoilait ainsi la naissance de sa poitrine et par-dessus, son éternel veste en cuir noir. Rajoutée à cela des yeux parfaitement soulignés de crayons et eye-liner noir plus une magnifique crinière sombre libérée dans le dos, et vous avez devant vous la fille la plus canon qui puisse être. Dans cet instant de pure contemplation la bouche presque grande ouverte, je ne remarquais pas que L me regardait de la même façon. Lexa brisa d'ailleurs ce moment devenant presque gênant en me complimentant sur ma tenue avant de m'inciter à la suivre, ce que je fis sans hésitation. Je la laissais passer devant pour pouvoir, je l'admets,la mater de dos dans la descente des escaliers. Ce n'était pas de ma faute tout de même que ce jean lui moulait parfaitement son c..ses jolies fesses... Enfin bref, on arrivait sur le trottoir et je ne vis pas l'ombre d'une voiture...mais une moto trônait fièrement à la place. J'interrogeais mon rendez-vous de ce soir qui me répondit, grand sourire :

-Raven m'a proposé de passer ce matin lui déposer ma moto et ce soir, elle l'avait déjà remise comme neuve. Elle a vraiment de l'or dans les mains, c'est incroyable ce qu'elle a fait dessus!

On s'approcha donc de l'engin et L me tendit un casque qu'elle récupéra sous le siège avant de mettre le sien. Je la vit s'installer agilement et me faire signe de me placer à mon tour...sauf que je n'avais jamais fait de moto et n'étais pas très rassurée de monter sur un tas de ferraille même si Raven y avait touché. Comprenant mon angoisse, ma belle brune me dit tout en me tendant sa main:

-Aie confiance en moi, monte.

J'acquiesçais et montais dans son dos, mais n'osais pas me coller à elle. Elle prit donc mes mains pour les mettre sur ses hanches et démarra. Je fus alors obligée de me plaquer à son dos et entourée son corps de mes bras pour bien m'accrocher. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si elle n'accélérait pas volontairement pour que je la serre plus fort. Ce que je ne vis pas, c'était que son sourire s'élargissait à ses moments-là. Après vingt minutes de trajet qui me parurent, étonnement trop courtes, en même temps comment ne pas se sentir bien collée à elle et profitant de l'air qui nous fouettait le visage et nous faisait sentir libre et euphorique? On descendit, ôtait nos casques respectifs et je levais les yeux pour voir un petit restaurant que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Il était plutôt bien caché dans la rue, en bois, entre des chalets, où habitaient des gens l'hiver, et la forêt. L'endroit me semblait familier mais je ne me souvenais pas en quoi, et n'ayant absolument pas regarder la route pour voir où on allait, j'étais plutôt perdue. Lexa me prit la main, ce qui me remplit de joie, et me fis rougir par la même occasion, avant d'entrer. La salle était magnifiquement bien décorée. C'était un intérieur en bois, poutres apparentes, avec une cheminée en pierre à foyer ouvert où un feu était allumé. Il y avait sur certaines étagères des elfes, des loups, des fées, des lutins et autres créatures merveilleuses. Toutes les tables semblaient occupées et on écoutait un fond de discussion mais surtout de rires dans cette atmosphère fort conviviale. Une jeune serveuse se dirigea vers nous et nous guida vers ce qui devait être la dernière table non occupée, où un panneau réservé était placé. On s'installa et je souris à celle qui faisait battre plus fort mon cœur. Cela semble idiot comme expression, mais c'était pourtant vraie. Dès qu'elle me souriait, riait, me portait un semblant d'intérêt plus qu'amicale, je sentais mon cœur faire la fête dans ma cage thoracique. Elle avait pensé à tout, et l'élément qui me fit encore le plus plaisir et que je ne remarquais que maintenant, c'était qu'il y avait une baie vitrée avec vue sur le lac Swan, et que ma place était la meilleure pour apprécier la vue. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Elle avait tout planifié dans les moindres détails, juste pour moi. Elle me demanda alors, voyant mon air où des étoiles devaient briller dans mes yeux:

-Je crois deviner que ça te plaît?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point L, _m'exclamais-je, un sourire collé aux lèvres_. Jamais personne n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi beau et significatif pour moi. Merci...je me demande comment maintenant je vais pouvoir rivaliser pour le prochain rendez-vous, _ajoutais-je en riant_.

Elle haussais les sourcils, sourit, puis m'interrogea, taquine:

-Il y aura donc un prochain rendez-vous?

-Oui...enfin si tu veux encore de moi bien sûr... _répondis-je, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

Elle éclata de rire avant de rétorquer:

-Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je vouloir me passer de toi? Tu es la femme la plus belle de cette soirée. Regarde tous les hommes qui te reluquent. Ils voudraient tous être à ma place, _dit-elle, d'un ton faussement détachée._

Je blaguais donc:

-Ah tu as raison. Oh regarde, il a pas l'air mal celui-là, je devrais peut-être aller voir s'il voudrait me payer un verre...

Elle souffla alors, pas assez confiante pour moi aussi la rassurais-je:

-Je ne voudrais échanger ma place à tes côtés pour rien au monde L.

Elle sourit donc avant de dire:

-Tu te venges pour la moto?

Je riais alors aux éclats, avant d'ajouter, tout en riant:

-Avoue que tu accélérais juste pour que je te tiennes plus fort.

-Non pas du tout.. _.répondit-elle, peinant à retenir un sourire._

On se regarda alors avant d'exploser dans un bel ensemble de rire. C'est à ce moment-là que la serveuse arriva avec un appareil bizarre qu'elle déposa entre nous. Je haussais les sourcils et devant mon incompréhension, L m'expliqua:

-C'est un appareil à fondu. C'est un plat où le fromage mélangé à du vin blanc est chauffé et on y trempe du pain ou autres. C'est un plat typiquement français, pas de Paris, mais des montagnes. Je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention au nom du restaurant, mais c'est français ici. Les gérants viennent de Savoie je crois, dans les montagnes, et ont donc une carte presque exclusivement composée de plats montagnards français et ce soir, c'est soirée fondue. J'espère que tu aimeras, sinon il y a d'autres choses...je voulais vraiment te surprendre mais si tu aimes pas ou...

-C'est parfait, _la coupais-je._

J'allais vraiment de surprises en surprises ce soir. Je lui demandais alors:

-Comment as-tu su que j'adorais la France?

-Je ne savais pas, _répondit-elle, sincère_. Mais je suis vraiment contente d'avoir bien choisi alors.

-Merci encore. Tout ça, _dis-je en pointant ce qui nous entourait_ , c'est bien au-dessus de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Elle me sourit alors et me prit la main sur la table. La serveuse apporta le mélange chaud dans le plat et le pain puis repartit en nous souhaitant un bon appétit en français. Je vis Lexa prendre une pique, planter un bout de pain avant de le plonger dans la mixture et le ressortir plein de fromage avant de le diriger vers sa bouche et le manger de manière très, voir trop sexy. Je fusillais du regard le pauvre gars qui eut le malheur de reluquer ma co... Lexa avant d'essayer à mon tour. C'était vraiment très bon. On mangeait rarement du fromage. Quelque fois, mon oncle, Jackson, partait à Paris pour affaire et ramenait du fromage et du vin. Hormis cela, nous n'en mangions pas. On dégustait donc tout en discutant et riant ce plat français quand soudain, oui soudain, c'est important de le signaler, mon bout de pain, le dernier, tomba de ma pique. Lexa le prit comme un défi et entreprit de me le chiper en le cherchant activement avec sa pique. Ce fut une véritable bagarre avant que je ne le ressortes fièrement devant sa tête déçue. J'étais tellement fière que je ne vis pas qu'il glissait pour au final retomber, sous les éclats de rire de ma brune, dans la fondue. Cette fois L fut la plus rapide et le récupéra avant, devant mon air boudeur, me le pointer pour me le donner. J'ouvris donc la bouche, réceptionna le bout de pain et lui souris. C'était définitivement une très bonne soirée. Tout paraissait simple avec elle. On discutait de tout et de rien, partageant nos différents goûts musicaux ou cinématographiques en mangeant notre salade de fruits. J'apprenais ainsi qu'elle était fan de Stallone et adorait les comics et marvels et que, même si elle a peiné à me l'avouer, elle adorait disney! Son dessin-animé préféré était le roi lion, mais elle adorait également la reine des neiges. J'aurais adoré que cette soirée ne se termine jamais mais O allait bientôt finir son service donc il fallait que je rentre. On se leva donc, elle paya la note puis on reprit la route. Arrivées, elle descendit également de la moto, me suivit dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, j'étais d'ailleurs sûre de quelle partie de mon corps elle fixait, et s'arrêtait à mes côtés devant la porte de mon appartement. J'ouvris la porte mais n'entrais pas complètement. Je lui proposais de boire un verre mais elle refusa, disant qu'O ne tarderait pas. On se fixait donc, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou plutôt faire avant qu'elle ne me salue et se penche vers moi pour embrasser tendrement et longuement la commissure de mes lèvres pour enfin partir. Je restais figer face à ce presque baiser et la regardais s'éloigner. J'avais passé une merveilleuse soirée qui se finissait maintenant magnifiquement bien. Je refermais la porte, me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et aller me coucher, totalement perdue dans mes pensées. Je marchais sur pilote-automatique, mon cerveau bloqué sur l'image de Lexa se penchant sur moi pour un presque-baiser. J'étais couchée depuis seulement cinq minutes quand O rentra. Elle me trouva exténuée mais apaisée et presque encore euphorique dans mon lit. Elle me souhaita donc une bonne nuit avant d'elle-même se coucher, éreintée. Il était sûre que j'allais, en tout cas, passer une bonne nuit...

 **J'espère que ce rencard était à la hauteur de vos espérances. Désolé de la taille plus que réduite de mes chapitres mais en période de fête, j'ai moins le temps d'écrire et quand j'écris, c'est la nuit, pas simple. J'essaye de n'avoir pas trop de retard et pouvoir bien avancer mon autre fanfic que je veux vraiment commencer à publier en janvier, mais elle demande bien plus de travail, on verra donc. Prenez soin de vous, passez de joyeuses fêtes en tout cas et à bientôt:)**

 **Moony-Chach : Merci beaucoup, oui elles sont trop chous j'adore moi-même de les imaginer j'avoue^^ Et non, Costia ne reviendra jamais, elle doit se taper une autre nana bien loin d'ici xD**

 **MagRd : Oui j'adore le côté protecteur de Lexa j'avoue :3 C'est fort probable en effet avec les deux fouines que sont Lincoln et O xD J'espère que ce rencard était à la hauteur de tes espérances:)**

 **Nascray : J'espère que ce site te plaît^^ Merci beaucoup:) Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant^^**

 **Camelia : Que dire de plus qu'un grand grand grand grand merci et que j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, j'ai de plus en plus la pression pour la fin j'avoue xD**

 **Lou : Désolé pour la courtitude que je rattrape j'avoue avec la choutitude (pourquoi mon correcteur souligne ces deux mots, ça existe pourtant, ou juste chez moi xD) Fin bref, oui, je voulais pas que tout soit gagner d'avance, faut qu'elles s'apprivoisent ;)**

 **Guest : merci inconnu :)**

 **Scottsnow11 : merci:) Je tente de publier le mercredi et dimanche mais là en période de fête c'est moins simple mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop avoir de retard. J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou les loulous, me revoilà déjà, étonnement ;) Je voulais vous**

 **livrer ce chapitre comme un cadeau de noel à l'avance, ne me remerciez**

 **pas, c'est cadeau, ça me fat plaisir^^ J'espère que ce chapitre méga mais**

 **alors méga chou vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas :)**

POV Lexa

Whaou! Voilà, c'était dit. Rien à ajouter. J'avais passé la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie. Tout avait été parfait. Tout ce que j'avais prévu s'était bien passé, même au-delà de mes espérances. C'est donc sur un petit nuage que je me dirigeais chez Anya. De un, pour sauver les apparences, Link voulant peut-être nous rejoindre après le taf donc fallait bien ne pas se faire griller et de deux, j'avais envie de la voir et elle voulait avoir un compte-rendu. Ainsi, j'arrivais chez elle vingt minutes plus tard, faut dire qu'elle habite une petite maison à l'extrémité de la ville pour le calme et la forêt. Elle aime ses footing dans les chemins de terre, ses balades en cheval, parce que oui, elle possède un grand bâtiment aménagé en plusieurs box et une grande cour pour ces cinq cheveux qu'elle a recueillit, fin bref elle aime son petit coin où seuls moi et mon frangin y sommes invités. D'ailleurs, on avait chacun un cheval à nous, que nous avons nous-même débourrés sous les cours intensifs d'Anya. Ainsi, je me dirigeais directement vers l'écurie car je savais qu'à cette heure-ci, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle y soit et me dirigeait vers Tornado, mon cheval, bon inutile de se moquer c'est bon, je trouvais juste drôle de le nommer comme le cheval de Zorro vu que sa robe était noire. J'entrais donc dans son box, le flattais avant de lui tendre une carotte que j'avais chipé au passage. J'entendis des pas dans mon dos et vis Anya se mettre à mes côtés. On resta silencieuse, profitant tout simplement de ce moment hors caserne pour une passion que nous partagions. Après quelques minutes, ma presque grande sœur s'éloigna, m'incitant à la suivre. On rentra chez elle et nous asseyons dans son salon. La déco était simple mais classe, tout en pierres et poutres apparentes, mais modernisée. Elle nous servit du scotch, ce qui me fis sourire, elle voulait vraiment tous les détails de ma soirée. Je m'installais donc plus confortablement et commença:

-J'ai réservé une table au restaurant français vers le lac Swan, tu te souviens, on y est allé une fois?

Elle hocha la tête aussi je continuais :

-Elle adore la forêt l'entourant et ce lac donc je me suis dit que pour un premier rendez-vous, ce serait parfait. Elle ne connaissait pas ce restaurant en plus donc elle était vraiment ravie. Tu l'auras vu scruter chaque recoin de la salle et apprécier la vue, elle était trop mignonne. En plus, elle adore la France et a adoré la fondue. C'était vraiment magique. On a parlé de tout et de rien, c'est tellement simple avec elle. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, d'importante à ses côtés. Elle me fait sentir plus vivante. C'est simple de lui sourire, de rire, de blaguer pour qu'à son tour elle rit, de la complimenter pour la voir rougir et faire une moue toute timide et gênée trop mignonne. Elle n'en fait pas trop, elle ne cherche pas à plaire, elle profite juste de chaque moment à fond, se laisse envahir par la magie d'un instant, est éblouie de tout, aime découvrir de nouvelles choses et en rester émerveiller telle une enfant. Je...j'adore passer du temps avec elle, et quand elle était dans mon dos, me serrant dans ses bras en moto, je me sentais renaître et profiter de l'instant qu'il m'était offert. Pour finir, j'ai...j'ai pas pu résister. Je voulais prendre le temps mais elle était magnifique, on avait passé une merveilleuse soirée donc, je l'ai presque embrassé, fin je l'ai embrassé mais au coin des lèvres. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand je me suis retirée, elle était toute rouge mais son sourire était éblouissant. Je...voilà.

Elle resta sans rien dire cinq bonnes minutes, impassible. Je savais qu'elle réfléchissait encore, comme chaque fois qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose d'important sans savoir comme s'y prendre. Je supposais qu'elle ne voulait pas me blesser et réfléchissait à la manière de formuler sa pensée. Elle finit par soupirer, sourit légèrement et dit:

-Lex, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais qu'avec tout ce que tu as connu, bien trop pour une fille de ton âge, il te faudrait des jours pour le comprendre et des mois pour l'accepter si ce n'est plus donc autant le dire maintenant, les cartes seront ainsi entre tes mains. Lex, tu es folle amoureuse d'elle ça se voit. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui c'est et comment elle a fait, mais tu es absolument dingue de cette fille. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de songer à rouvrir ton...

-Je sais, _la coupais-je._

-Comment ça ? _Me questionna-t-elle, perdue._

-Tu sais que j'ai commencé à lui livrer une partie de moi-même ce week-end. J'y ai longuement réfléchis ensuite et c'est pourquoi je l'ai invité si tôt. Il me fallait en être sûre. Je savais que je tenais à elle, je voulais savoir à quel point. Quand j'ai tout préparé, bordel tu le sais mieux que quiconque, jamais je ne me suis autant décarcassée pour quelqu'un. J'ai tout misé sur ce rendez-vous. Je voulais absolument que tout soit parfait et ça l'a été, bien au-delà de mes espérances. Bordel je l'aime, plus que je n'ai aimé Costia et j'ai peur mais putain je peux pas ne pas la voir, c'est juste au-dessus de mes forces! Quand elle ne répond pas rapidement à mes messages, je me sens vide, comme si la vie me quittait pis je reçois de ses nouvelles ou la voit, et je renais. J'ai besoin d'elle. C'est devenu vital Anya. Je ne suis plus rien sans elle. Je change. Je me vois changée. Je vois la vie autrement et ça...ça me plaît vraiment..

Je vis ma meilleure amie, même plus, ma famille, se lever et me serrer fort dans ses bras. Elle ne put rien dire puisque Link entra à ce moment-là. Il fut surpris de me voir en larmes mais souriant dans les bras d'Anya. Il haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à parler quand je m'exclamais:

-Je l'aime!

Il resta figer puis en une fraction de seconde traversa la pièce pour venir se joindre à nous dans un gros câlin. Nous explosions tous de rire, soulagés et heureux de cette complicité. Cela nous avait vraiment tous manqué. Bien des minutes plus tard, on se sépara et je fis un topo de ma soirée à mon frangin avant de finir :

-Je suis maintenant sûre de l'aimer. J'ai besoin d'elle. Besoin d'elle pour avancer. Besoin d'elle pour vivre. Besoin d'elle pour profiter de chaque petite chose de la vie. J'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés. Je sais que ça paraît rapide, mais c'était vraiment comme une évidence. Il y a une vraie alchimie entre nous, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Ca se ressent, il n'existe aucun mot pour le décrire et l'amour me paraît être un mot faible pour exprimer les sentiments que je ressens en la voyant.

-Je comprends Lex... Tu vas lui dire.

-Je ne sais pas Link je...

-Ce n'était pas une question, _me coupa-t-il._ Elle ne fuira pas Lex. Je sais que tu veux prendre le temps pour que tout soit parfait mais tu peux lui dire et prendre quand même du temps pour faire avancer les choses. Elle a pas un passé tout rose non plus, elle aura besoin de ça, besoin de connaître vraiment tes sentiments pour ne pas avoir peur de te perdre. Pour l'instant, elle n'a aucune assurance, et vu comment s'est déroulé sa dernière relation, elle ne doit pas avoir confiance en elle, elle va avoir autant besoin de toi que toi d'elle.

-Je sais mais comment lui dire? _Demandais-je_. Je ne compte pas la laisser tomber en tout cas. Je ne

veux qu'elle maintenant et pour toujours.

-Dis-lui ça déjà, ce sera un bon début, _répondit-il en souriant_.

Anya acquiesça puis dit sérieusement:

-Dès que c'est fait, je veux la rencontrer Lex! Je veux voir de mes yeux la fille qui t'a totalement chamboulé...pis je veux voir si elle est à la hauteur parce que pour te supporter...courage à elle, _ajouta-t-elle en riant._

-Eh je suis pas difficile à vivre!

Je la vis se tourner vers mon frangin, se regarder, et éclater dans un bel ensemble de rire. C'était une véritable coalition contre moi mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. Si tu savais Clarke que tu ne quittais pas mes pensées et que de mon côté, tu étais totalement acceptée...

POV Clarke

Le lendemain de cette soirée magique, je me rendais au boulot fatiguée mais encore de bonne humeur. Je réfléchissais à un lieu où l'emmener pour un second rendez-vous. Je ne la connaissais pas encore assez pour vraiment savoir ce qui lui plairait mais je voulais vraiment que tout soit parfait à mon tour. Je ne cherchais pas à faire mieux qu'elle, ce serait idiot, juste prévoir quelque chose d'assez magique pour l'émerveiller peut-être pas autant mais presque que moi. Comme je ne voulais pas que notre second rendez-vous soit un restaurant, puisque je ne voulais pas qu'on se retrouve ensemble dans un autre restaurant que celui d'hier, qui était pour moi parfait et que j'identifiais dorénavant comme notre restaurant, je cherchais une autre idée. N'étant pas bien douée derrière des fourneaux, l'inviter à manger chez moi semblait proscrit. Aussi, comme il faisait meilleur ces temps-ci, je songeais à un pique-nique. Elle m'avait dit aimer la randonnée mais qu'elle n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps avec son frère. Il y avait bien la randonnée des marmottes qui était super mais le chemin était vraiment long à pied. C'était le genre de randonnée qu'on faisait sur une bonne journée entière voir deux jours à pied. Putain on pouvait aussi la faire à cheval mais est-ce qu'elle savait monter ? On en avait jamais parlé... Oh mais je suis presque sûre que O m'a raconté que Lincoln lui avait proposé une balade à cheval mais que vu qu'elle en avait peur, elle s'était esquivée sans lui dire la véritable raison. Comment en être sûre après? Ce n'était pas parce que Lincoln aimait les chevaux que L aussi... Et puis, où trouver des chevaux? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était courant ici. Il n'y a aucun haras dans les parages à ma connaissance. Mais si Lincoln en a parlé, c'est bien qu'il doit y en avoir. C'est avec ce dilemme que je passais ma matinée avant de retrouver ma mère le midi. Je pianotais sur mon téléphone l'attendant elle et un message de L qui faisait silence radio depuis son habituel message du bonjour le matin. Voulait-elle mettre un peu de distance depuis ce presque baiser? Le regrettait-elle? C'est sur ces sombres pensées que ma mère me rejoignit. On se salua rapidement avant de commencer à manger. Je ne lui disais jamais mais il était vrai que j'adorais ces moments avec elle. On discutait tranquillement de tout et de rien quand je lui demandais :

-Tu sais où il y aurait des chevaux par ici?

-Tu sais bien que le centre équestre où tu as appris à monter a fermé il y a déjà plusieurs années. Les cheveux ont été vendu un peu partout donc je ne sais pas s'il en reste par ici. En tout cas il n'y a pas de haras. S'il reste des chevaux, c'est à des particuliers donc je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire du cheval ici malheureusement si c'était cela que tu voulais.

-Oh ok, pas grave, _répondis-je, déçue._

-Si tu tiens tant à monter, il y a un haras à Polis, je sais que c'est assez loin, mais je pense que tu peux y monter de temps en temps, _ajouta-t-elle face à ma réaction._

-Non non, je voulais juste..non rien ce n'est pas grave.

Ma mère n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que mon portable sonna, c'était un long message de Lexa que j'ouvris sans plus attendre :

«Salut belle blonde. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir envoyer de messages plus tôt, mais on a eu une matinée vraiment chargée, tu devrais en écouter parler. C'était pas jolie-jolie. Je m'en sors plutôt bien, juste une entorse au poignet donc pas facile de taper ce message à une main, Lincoln et Octavia heureusement n'étaient pas là. Ne t'inquiète pas, vu que je suis ''blessée'', j'ai été renvoyé directement chez moi ainsi que Murphy, qui a été bien brûlé dans le dos mais ça ira, il n'en gardera juste qu'une légère marque, c'est enfin un vrai mec xD Je voulais te dire de ne pas te mettre la pression pour le prochain rendez-vous, ton stress est contagieux m'a dit Lincoln, Octavia est arrivée stresser sans même savoir pourquoi ;) Oh d'ailleurs, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir demandé ton avis mais mon frère est au courant de tout, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu ne pas lui dire, on n'a jamais eu aucun secret l'un pour l'autre...il a promis de ne rien dire à ta meilleure amie donc pas de problème t'inquiète. Si tu veux lui dire d'ailleurs à elle et aux autres, tu as mon feu vert, c'est pas facile de garder des secrets. Bon, je suis absolument crevée, je vais me reposer donc à bientôt :)»

Mon cœur s'était alors mis à tambouriner dans ma poitrine à la vue de Lexa, prisonnière d'un incendie. Vivre avec un pompier comme coloc n'est déjà pas simple, on stresse tout le temps quand elle est en retard ou ne donne pas de nouvelle alors avoir en plus sa, peut-être un jour, petite-amie, je risquais de vivre dans l'angoisse perpétuelle. Je lui répondais donc:

''Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as pas prit des risques inutilement au moins ? Tu vas avoir combien de temps d'arrêt ? Pas mal j'espère parce que reprendre du service avec un poignet pas en très bonne état, c'est pas une bonne idée...''

«Hey ma belle, ça va, je te le promets. Je n'ai pas prit de risques inconsidérés mais c'est les dangers d'être pompier. Ce n'est juste qu'un poignet, j'ai une attelle, dans trois jours c'est réglé et ça repart. Ça me fera trois jours de tranquillité, ça faisait longtemps. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, respire, on se voit bientôt non?»

Je rougis à «ma belle» ce qui intrigua fortement ma mère qui ne dit pourtant rien. Je réfléchis puis dit:

''Hum...je ne sais pas si j'ai le temps... entre le boulot et la préparation de notre second rendez-vous ce samedi...je ne sais pas...en plus ce n'est pas comme si tu étais gravement blessée...tu as mal comment ?:p''

«Claaaaaaaarkeeeeeeee viens s'il te plaît :3 J'ai acheté du pop corn et j'ai des disney...»

''Ok je finis à 16h30 aujourd'hui, envoie ton adresse :)''

Je pouvais d'ores et déjà imaginé son sourire vainqueur, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'elle regrettait? J'étais vraiment heureuse de cette soirée improvisée qui se profilait. Quand je relevais les yeux de mon portable, c'était pour remarquer que ma mère ne me quittait pas du regard et semblait très intrigué. Elle me demanda:

-Alors qui est l'heureux élu?

-Euh, je ne suis pas en couple maman... _répondis-je, rougissante._

-Et bien, ça ne saurait tarder... Je le connais?

-Non, mais pour l'instant il n'y a rien...je t'en parlerais promis mais pas maintenant s'il te plaît maman. C'est...comment dire...gênant... _affirmais-je, de plus en plus mal à l_ ' _aise._

Je n'étais pas encore prête pour un coming out. Elle acquiesça puis me dit, l'air de rien:

-Tu sais Clarke, même si c'est une fille, ça ne me gêne pas, du moment qu'elle te rend heureuse, pas comme c'est idiot de Finn qui n'a pas intérêt à remettre les pieds dans la ville...

Là pour le coup je devais être cramoisie. Je lui soufflais alors d'être patiente, que je lui dirais tout bientôt et de ne plus parler de lui. Comment avait-elle pu le comprendre ? Je ne pensais pas avoir déjà évoquer ou laisser penser cette idée. Ou bien elle avait juste dit cela pour me rassurer. Elle ne voulait que mon bonheur après tout, j'avais vraiment une mère en or... et clairvoyante par la même occasion.

Je finis rapidement avant de reprendre mon service. Quand enfin, après un accouchement plutôt difficile, l'heure vint pour moi de partir, je me précipitais vers les casiers. Je pense que je ne suis jamais partie si vite de l'hôpital. Il fallait que je la vois, que je puisse voir de mes yeux qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne minimisait pas son état. En faisant chauffer ma voiture, oui je suis frileuse et dans ce fichu parking souterrain, ça caille, fin bref, pendant ce temps, j'appelais ma meilleure amie et coloc. Elle répondit rapidement, elle devait être en pause, j'avais vraiment de la chance quelque fois :

-Ouep belle inconnue

-O, je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

-Oh, Link m'a déjà tout raconté, me coupa-t-elle. Excuse-le, vraiment, je l'ai cuisiné je ne sais pas combien de temps avant qu'il ne craque. Bon il m'a juste dit que vous aviez eu un premier rendez-vous hier, il a rien voulu dire d'autre, pourtant je l'ai harcelé.

-Oh, ok, bah c'est cool. Bah c'était pour te dire que je vais passer la soirée chez elle donc est-ce que Lincoln pourra te ramener? Vous pouvez passer aussi la soirée ensemble si vous voulez..tant que vous ne faites des cochonneries que dans ta chambre! _m'exclamais-je._

-Ahah, _ria-t-elle_. Promis. Pas de soucis ma belle, profite bien de ton deuxième rencard.

-Non ce n'est pas un rencard, juste une p'tite soirée télé...le second rencart est pour samedi.. _.dis-je doucement, gênée._

-Eh bah dis donc, ça va hein ! T'as prévu quoi? _demanda-t-elle._

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi qui l'organise? _La questionnais-je, surprise._

-Bah de un, c'est Lex qui a organisé le premier et je te connais. Et de deux, tu es super stressée!

-Oui bon oh ça va...et je ne sais pas encore, je pensais à faire la randonnée des marmottes... _hésitais-je_

-Houla ma cocotte, c'est une rando qu'on fait sur deux jours ça, et si je me souviens bien, elle n'est arrêtée que jusqu'à vendredi, où elle doit bosser jusqu'à bien 20h et elle prend le samedi soir si on la bip donc, ça risque d'être chaud, _affirma-t-elle_.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à la faire à cheval.. _.chuchotais-je à moi-même avant d'avoir une idée et ajouter_ , oh Lincoln est vers toi?

-Euh oui, tu veux que je te le passe? _M'interrogea-t-elle, surprise_.

-Oui s'il te plaît O, c'est important. On se revoit ce soir.

-Okok, bye.

-Clarke? _Entendis-je une voix masculine._

-Ah Lincoln, désolée de te déranger, j'ai besoin de toi, _dis-je_.

-Tu ne me déranges pas t'inquiète. C'est à propos de ma sœur? _Demanda-t-il._

-Oui. Tu sais où je pourrais trouver des chevaux ? Et Lexa sait monter ? Elle aime ça ou pas ?

-On a tous les deux un cheval donc oui elle sait monter et aime cela, tu as prévu quoi ?

-Une balade et pique-nique sur la randonnée des marmottes à cheval.

-C'est vraiment une bonne idée, elle adore cette rando ! Par contre, tu as un cheval Clarke ?

-Non justement, tu saurais où je pourrais en trouver ?

-Ils sont chez Anya, elle a cinq chevaux, tu pourrais lui en emprunter un, ça lui fera une balade, ils aiment toujours ça.

-Oh ok, tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?

-Pour Lexa oui sans soucis, puis tu en prendras soin c'est sûr, en plus tu seras avec Lex. Je lui en parle tout de suite et te confirme ou non, ça te va ?

-Ce serait parfait. Merci Lincoln, bye.

-A plus Clarke!

Je raccrochais alors, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout n'était donc pas perdu! Je partis donc chez Lexa en songeant à la réaction que pourrait avoir Lexa quand elle verrait ce que je lui ai préparé. J'espérais vraiment que ça lui plaise! J'arrivais chez elle peu de temps après. Elle vivait donc comme moi en appartement, pas très loin de la caserne et à, je présumais, moins de dix minutes de chez moi. Je me demandais alors comment je n'avais pas pu la croiser avant. Je sonnais donc à la porte, défroissant nerveusement mon haut et remettant une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. C'est une Lexa en débardeur et petit shorty qui m'ouvrit. J'en laissais tomber ma mâchoire à cette simple vision. Me reprenant rapidement, je la saluais avant d'entrer sans y être vraiment invité...en même temps c'est elle qui m'a harcelé pour que je viennes...bon elle m'a pas harcelé longtemps mais bon...

Je laissais mon regard vagabondé partout dans la salle sauf vers elle, la voir aussi peu vêtue était au-dessus de mes forces. La déco était simple mais sympa, c'était très personnel, très chaleureux en fait. Il y avait des photos accrochés un peu partout sur les murs, beaucoup de lampes à lumières tamisés qui donnaient une ambiance très chaleureuse donc, c'était vraiment une belle salle...très belle salle... _la regarde pas pensais-je._ Tant pis, je me retournais et fixais alors son poignet où une attelle était posée, aussi je lui demandais:

-Ça te fait mal?

-Non, avec les anti-douleurs, je n'y sens presque plus. Ça me lance par moment mais jamais

longtemps.

On resta un moment silencieuse, moi ne pouvant m'empêcher de laisser courir mon regard sur sa tenue plus que légère. Elle rompit le silence en se désignant d'un geste de la main :

-Tu vois, je n'ai rien. Tout va bien. Anya était assez inquiète, pour rien d'ailleurs, donc elle m'a laissé

trois jours pour que je me repose et reviennes en grande forme, à 200% de mes moyens.

Je hochais la tête. En effet, mis à part une petite coupure sur l'arcade, ne nécessitant pas de points, un léger bleu sur l'épaule et donc cette entorse au poignet, elle n'avait rien. Rassurée, je lui lançais, taquine:

-Bien, je vois que tu n'as rien. Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu n'as pas besoin de moi...

Je tournais les talons et ris quand Lexa lâcha un gros «NOOOON» en me retenant par le bras. Elle me retourna dans ses bras, me fixa, plongeant le vert de ses yeux dans l'océan des miens, et dit, très sérieusement:

-J'aurais toujours besoin de toi Clarke.

Cela me coupa le souffle. Mon cœur tambourina plus fortement dans ma poitrine. J'oubliais l'utilité de la respiration tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Ces quelques mots chuchotés étaient presque aussi fort qu'un je t'aime, et bien plus authentique et important que bien des mots qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre, je parle bien entendu des je t'aime faux de mon ex. On resta ainsi un moment sans rien dire, mon corps se rapprochant du sien sans que je ne l'ordonne, épousant parfaitement celui du pompier frissonnant à ce contact. En même temps, il y avait plus de peau nue à toucher qu'autre chose. C'était un moment très intense, on savait toutes les deux comment ça allait se terminer. Rien ne pouvait rompre un tel instant, pas même l'apocalypse. On le désirait tellement toutes les deux qu'un soulagement vint naître entre mes lèvres quand enfin elle se pencha vers moi, lentement. Enfin, ses lèvres sur les miennes, pour un long baiser doux et chaud à la fois. Ce genre de baiser qui faisait décoller votre cœur de la poitrine, qui réchauffait chaque parcelle de votre peau, qui vous coupait littéralement le souffle et vous plongeait dans un rêve éveillé. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même et mes mains vinrent trouver sa nuque pour approfondir encore ce baiser devenant fiévreux. Nos lèvres dansèrent un moment et j'appuyais du bout de ma langue l'embrasure de ses lèvres pour sentir sa langue contre la mienne. Elle me donna tout de suite cette accès et le baiser devint de plus en plus chaud. Elle n'avait pas assez de tissu mais trop à la fois. Elle posa alors ces deux mains, jusque-là dans mes cheveux, sous mes cuisses et me souleva avec aisance. Elle me porta sur quelques pas puis je sentis une surface froide sous moi et devinais donc la table que j'avais vu plus tôt. Nos lèvres ne se séparaient que quelques instants, nous permettant de retrouver de l'air, qui nous manquait cruellement. Comme aimantées, nos lèvres se rejoignirent toujours aussi rapidement et sensuellement, nos corps s'emboîtant, la chaleur montant dangereusement, je pris le bas de son débardeur et commençais à le remonter quand elle me stoppa, se sépara doucement pour coller son front au mien, empêchant mes mains de la toucher à nouveau. Notre respiration était saccadée. On peinait à reprendre un souffle qui nous manquait pourtant. On se fixait et ce que je vis dans son regard me bouleversa. Il y avait incontestablement du désir, ses pupilles étant dilatées, mais il y avait également beaucoup de tendresse, d'adoration...et d'amour? Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Des larmes commencèrent à émerger et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en laisser couler. C'était idiot, après un tel baiser, de pleurer à chaudes larmes devant la femme qui me faisait ressentir tellement de choses. Elle essuya délicatement chacune de mes larmes, baisa tendrement mon front, mes deux joues, mon nez puis brièvement mes lèvres. Elle me dit alors, doucement:

-Clarke, je ne fuirais pas je te le promets. Prenons juste le temps de mieux se connaître avant de passer ce cap, ok?

Je hochais la tête, incapable de parler. Je ne voulais pas non plus précipiter les choses. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'être près d'elle. Elle me porta alors jusqu'au canapé, ce dont je fus plus que surprise, ne pouvant m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise, puis elle partit vers la cuisine pour chauffer le pop corn qu'elle m'avait promis. A son retour, elle mit Cendrillon, plaça le pop corn sur la table basse et m'ouvrit ses bras. Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde à m'y engouffrer, me calant confortablement, plus heureuse que jamais. Je pense que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que dans ses bras. Elle m'embrassa l'oreille, me chuchota qu'elle était également bien, me serra plus fort et lança le film. Je ne pensais pas que la soirée finirait ainsi mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, au contraire. Je savais qu'avec elle, je ne serais pas brusquée et qu'au bout du chemin, une histoire merveilleuse nous attendait...

 **Alors, ce petit cadeau de noel vous a plu ? Passez de très bonnes fêtes en tout cas. Je tenais à vous remercier à nouveau de me suivre et de me laisser tant de review qui me font chaud au cœur. Ce chapitre, il est pour vous, merci :)**

Moony-Chach : Non mais Costia, j'ai trop envie de la tuer, je vais pas la faire revenir ;) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également^^

Little Monkey Fanfic : Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai basé les goûts de Lexa sur les miens en fait, je suis une grande fan de Rocky, des disney et surtout le roi Lion et les marvels, je vais tous les voir au cinoche^^ Heureuse que ce rencard t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur^^

JunkieWoman : Merci encore, t'as tout compris, comme d'hab, on se retrouve en MP de toute façon;)

MaraCapucin : Ah merci beaucoup^^ Oui c'est vrai qu'on rêve tous d'un tel rencard ** A bientôt:)

Lou : Ahah, c'était le but, je rêve d'une fondue depuis trop longtemps ** J'espère que ce baiser-ci te plaira tout autant et même plus ;)

Guest : (c'est quoi ton ptit nom, ou pseudo pour que je te reconnaisse parmi les guest^^) En tout cas merci beaucoup:) Et non, c'est ma lexa, c'est mon histoire nananananère xD (oui je suis une enfant parfois xD) Non pas du tout...je ne pense pas ainsi...loin de là...je suis pure et chaste...putain bordel dans le mille, en même temps elle est so sexy **


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous^^ Tout d'abord, bonne année à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé**

 **de bonnes fêtes et que vous avez pas trop bu (bon j'ai pas encore donné le bon**

 **exemple cette année j'avoue xD). Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira,**

 **on se retrouve en bas:)**

POV Clarke

Après notre soirée toutes les deux, je n'avais pas pu la revoir. En effet, le lendemain matin, en allant au boulot, ma mère m'a appris qu'on me changeait de service pour un temps indéterminé, une infirmière étant en congé maladie, il fallait la remplacer. Quand je lui demandais dans quel service on m'envoyait, elle détourna les yeux. Je lui demandais si c'était le service des urgences. Bien que je n'aime pas y travailler, j'avais appris à m'y faire, ce n'était pas si mal. Quand je vis qu'elle secouait

la tête, semblant assez peinée, je commençais à flipper. Dans cette hôpital, aucun service ne me déplaisait plus que les urgences alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être? Elle soupira alors, devant mon air de plus en plus paniquée avant de me le dire, le ton et la mine grave:

-Ils ont décidé de te changer de service mais aussi d'hôpital...Tu seras pour les semaines à venir, en l'attente du retour de l'infirmière ou d'une remplaçante compétente pour ce service, à la clinique spécialisée dans la cancérologie...

-Mais ils ont pas le droit de me changer comme ça ! _M'écriais-je, révoltée._

-Je suis désolée Clarke. Ils sont encore plus en manque de personnels que nous. On était obligé de muter quelqu'un et tu as été choisi, _souffla-t-elle, vraiment désolée._

-Pourquoi moi maman? Dis-moi la vérité s'il te plaît, _demandais-je, sachant qu'elle me cachait quelque chose._

-Des gens ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil que j'ai ma fille dans mon secteur, pensant qu'il y aurait du favoritisme dans les horaires et les congés. Kane a jugé bon, pour faire taire ces rumeurs, de t'envoyer dans ce secteur compliqué pour montrer qu'il n'y a aucun traitement de faveur pour qui que ce soit. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader Clarke, mais il m'a convaincu, envoyé une autre jeune aurait pu faire scandale. Tu sais que la ville est petite et que les rumeurs vont vite...

-Putain de merde! _M'exclamais-je, totalement énervée_.

-Tu...tu m'en veux?

Je ne dis rien, incapable de trouver les bons mots.

-Sache que ça me fait aussi mal que toi. Tu sais que je ne souhaitais pas cela. J'aime te croiser dans les couloirs, te voir quelque fois dans mon bureau le matin, déjeuner avec toi, si j'avais pu faire quelque chose, je l'aurais fait, _insista-t-elle._

-Je sais, _soupirais-je, vaincue_. Tout ça va me manquer. Mais ce n'est pas définitif hein?

-Non bien sûr que non. Si son arrêt maladie se prolonge, ils formeront une nouvelle infirmière spécialisée dans ce service Clarke. Ce n'est qu'une question de semaines, peut-être de mois, mais ce ne sera pas définitif.

-Bien, _chuchotais-je._ Je commence quand?

-Cet après-midi, 14h. Rentre chez toi te reposer. La cancérologie est un service très éprouvant non pas physiquement mais psychologiquement. Ici, tout patient à ses chances de survie. Là-bas, malheureusement, tu verras des personnes qui vivent leur derniers jours. Tu devras être forte Clarke, être comme tu l'es toujours, un véritable petit rayon de soleil. Si besoin, j'ai demandé qu'on t'attribue une psychologue. Si jamais tu as envie de te confier par rapport à ce boulot, tu pourras aller la voir. Ok?

-Ok, _répondis-je, de plus en plus dépitée._

Moi qui pensait ne jamais connaître pire que les urgences, voilà qu'on m'envoyait dans un service que beaucoup redoutait. Je suivis les conseils de ma mère et rentrais chez moi. Je me laissais glisser sous mes draps et laissais couler quelques larmes. C'était ridicule. Totalement ridicule. Il me fallait être forte et je pleurais. Mais merde finit ma routine avec ma mère. Finit ma routine avec mes patients que je passais voir régulièrement hors de mes heures. Finit les bouilles des nouveaux-nés et les visages heureux et fiers des nouvelles mamans. Finit tout cela. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que ce métier ne me correspondait pas. Ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout, c'était le dessin, la peinture. Mais on ne gagne pas sa vie avec des dessins, me répétait sans cesse ma mère. Alors après avoir presque tout bâclé, j'ai quand même fait une fichue formation d'infirmière pour pouvoir payer mon loyer et ma liberté en me disant que tôt ou tard, je quitterais tout pour le dessin. Mais voilà la réalité, j'étais faible, je n'avais pas le temps de dessiner et j'allais devoir soutenir des gens luttant pour leur vie ou se laissant glisser lentement vers la mort en ne pouvant leur apporter qu'une feinte bonne humeur. C'est sur ces pensées bien déprimantes que je m'endormis. C'est la vibration de mon portable qui me réveilla vers midi. Je cherchais donc ce dernier, perdu dans les draps, pour voir qui avait essayé de me joindre. Un deuxième appel me permit de le trouver plus facilement et je décrochais donc, sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom sur l'écran:

-Ouais?

-Hey, tu réponds pas aux messages, ça va? _demanda une voix inquiète._

-Ah Lexa...excuse-moi. Je vais bien oui, je me suis juste endormie, _répondis-je._

-Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital? _me questionna-t-elle._

Ce rappel me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je regardais l'heure, 12h22. Il me restait un peu plus d'une heure pour me préparer et effacer les cernes que je devais avoir. Après un court silence, je soufflais :

-Non je...je commence à 14h...on m'a changé de service et d'hôpital pour un remplacement.

-Oh... dans quel service?

-Cancérologie...

Silence. Elle devait réaliser ce que cela impliquait. Elle comme moi savait que je n'étais pas faite pour cela. Il y a toujours un métier qui vous convient plus qu'un autre. On a tous des aptitudes pour telle ou telle fonction selon notre physique et notre caractère. Celle qui partait en cancérologie suivait une formation plus pointue et plus suivie psychologiquement que la formation que moi j'ai eu pour travailler dans l'hôpital de ma mère. On n'était pas tous assez fort pour voir des gens dépérir lentement, pour voir des enfants lutter contre la maladie, de voir leur cheveux comme leur espoir lentement disparaître. Non, on n'était pas tous capable de supporter cela avec le sourire. Parce que sourire il faudrait avoir. Sourire il faudrait leur donner pour les aider, les réconforter, leur embellir un tant soit peu leur journée...leurs dernières journées parfois. Au bout d'un long silence, je l'entendis doucement me demander:

-Combien de temps?

Pas besoin de préciser, j'avais compris. Je répondis donc, résolue:

-Des jours..des semaines...des mois...je ne sais pas. C'est un congé maladie à durée indéterminé donc je ne sais pas combien de temps il leur faudra une remplaçante non compétente dans ce milieu que je ne connais pas. Ma mère va tout faire pour qu'il recherche activement une remplaçante ou qu'il en forme une en insistant sur mon inexpérience mais ils en manquent. Il y a de moins en moins d'infirmières et encore moins dans ce secteur-là. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer.

-Tu peux venir quand tu veux si tu as besoin, ok? _M'affirma-t-elle._

-Ok. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir cette semaine. On se voit samedi de toute façon. Rendez-vous chez moi à 8h pétante.

-Pas de problème ma belle. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit en tout cas, je suis là. Appelle-moi ce soir après ton service d'accord?

-Promis, _soufflais-je, un fin sourire apparaissant sur mon visage._

On raccrochait alors et je me sentais bien mieux. J'allais peut-être vivre des moments difficiles à partir de maintenant, mais je ne serais plus seule, et ça, ça changeait tout...

POV Lexa

Le samedi matin arriva vraiment lentement. Je n'avais pas revu Clarke depuis notre petite soirée et je m'étais vraiment inquiétée toute la semaine. Je l'avais au téléphone chaque soir mais jamais bien longtemps, comme elle rentrait tard, elle était exténuée et ne disait pas grand chose. Elle affirmait seulement aller bien mais j'entendais rien qu'au son de sa voix qu'elle voulait juste me rassurer. Alors j'ai demandé à Octavia et elle me l'a confirmé. Clarke était tout sauf bien. En trois jours où elle y a travaillé, elle a dû s'occuper d'une parcelle où les patients étaient en stade avancé, donc autant dire souvent condamné. Elle a été témoin de deux morts dont celle d'un adolescent. Je commençais à connaître Clarke et bien qu'elle soit forte, elle ne supportera pas cela encore longtemps. Dans son métier d'infirmière, elle était rarement vraiment témoin d'un décès alors qu'ici, elle en verrait encore malheureusement beaucoup. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi elle était devenue infirmière. On avait jamais vraiment parlé de nos boulots respectifs et je n'avais pas l'impression que le sien lui plaisait. Quand on aime ce que l'on fait, on en parle souvent et ça peut-être même soûlant de n'avoir pour discussion que boulot boulot et encore boulot. Mais elle, elle ne m'en parle presque jamais. Quand elle était passée à la maternité, elle m'a juste dit que c'était vraiment magique ses premiers accouchements puis juste éprouvant. Le peu qu'elle m'en dit est souvent neutre voir négatif quand elle était aux urgences. Arrivée devant sa porte, je songeais que je devrais lui demander pourquoi ce métier. _Pour sa mère peut-être, pensais-je_. Je frappais donc à «8h pétante» comme elle me l'avait demandé. J'étais vêtue d'un jogging épais que je prenais pour courir, un débardeur et ma veste en cuir, indispensable élément de n'importe laquelle de mes tenues. Elle m'avait demandé de venir habillée chaudement et pour à l'aise alors quoi de mieux qu'un bon jogging. Je frappais doucement et Clarke m'ouvrit, dans une tenue similaire mais quand même plus classe. Comment elle arrivait à être si désirable même en vieux jogging, vieux pull et avec très peu de maquillage? Le bleu de ces yeux ressortaient toujours et transcendaient quiconque la fixait. Je restais donc là, figée, à la fixer, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devais-je l'embrasser ou non? J'avais peur que ça ne fasse trop tôt. Clarke répondit à mon dilemme en venant m'embrasser rapidement mais tendrement. C'était un baiser doux qui montrait juste que le baiser fougueux échangé quelques jours plus tôt signifiait réellement quelque chose. Je lui souris donc, plus heureuse que jamais et déjà impatiente de la journée que nous allions partager, toutes les deux. J'espérais bien en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle gardait toujours cette part indéchiffrable que j'avais tant envie de me voir dévoiler. Elle me prit alors le bras, grand sourire aux lèvres, et me guida vers sa voiture. Après quelques minutes de trajet où on s'échangeait les dernières nouvelles, elle évitant le sujet de l'hôpital, c'était donc plus moi qui parlait de ma semaine repos et de mon poignet désormais comme neuf. Quand elle s'engagea sur un chemin de terre, je reconnus tout de suite ce qu'elle avait prévu. Je me retournais donc vers elle, souriant largement et demanda:

-La rando des marmottes?

Elle hocha la tête, riant légèrement face à mon état d'excitation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pu faire une rando de ce genre. Puis je me rappelais qu'il fallait bien une bonne grosse journée voir deux pour la faire, en marchant bien et que je bossais peut-être ce soir aussi je fis un constat:

-Oh, on n'aura pas le temps de la faire en entier. C'est dommage, la cascade au bout est magnifique et c'est de là qu'on peut, si on a de la chance, apercevoir quelques marmottes en haut de la montagne.

-Ah ça c'est si on la fait à pied, _répliqua-t-elle, me faisant un clin d'œil._

C'est à ce moment-là, dès lors qu'elle prit le tournant pour entrer dans le parking improvisé de la rando que je les vis. Il y avait mon cheval et Snow, le cheval entièrement blanc et magnifique qu'avait acheté Anya l'année dernière. Il n'avait que trois ans. Je l'avais moi-même débourré mais c'était souvent Anya qui le montait, préférant moi me contenter généralement de mon cheval. Elle arrêta la voiture et je rejoignis les deux chevaux, totalement bouche bée. Ils étaient attachés par la bride à une branche solide et broutaient tranquillement l'herbe. J'entendis ensuite des bruits de pas et vis Anya qui me tendit leur licol. Je me tournais vers Clarke, très reconnaissante et lui demandait:

-Comment as-tu su?

-Par le plus grand des hasards en fait. Pour tout te dire, je voulais absolument qu'on fasse un pique-nique et c'est une rando que j'adore et que je n'ai pas faite depuis la mort de mon père. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais y retourner mais comme tu l'as dit, le temps nous manquait. Donc j'ai pensé aux chevaux mais le club a fermé et je ne savais pas où nous pourrions avoir des chevaux puis je me suis souvenue que ton frère avait proposé à O une balade à cheval donc je l'ai contacté. Et comme tu vois Anya a accepté de nous les laisser pour la journée. D'ailleurs encore merci, _finit-elle en regardant ma presque sœur._

Elles se sourirent puis Anya m'attira à l'écart et me dit avant que je ne puisse la remercier:

-Pas de soucis pour les chevaux, cette balade te fera vraiment du bien et comme Clarke sait monter et que tu es avec elle, je sais que vous en prendrez soin. Par contre, je viens les récupérer ce soir à 18h avec le van donc vous passerez toutes deux par chez moi. Je t'avais dit que je voulais la rencontrer donc c'est l'occasion idéale n'est-ce pas?

Je hochais simplement la tête, vraiment reconnaissante avant de la prendre dans mes bras. J'allais profiter de cette journée à fond, ça me ferait grandement du bien et je souhaitais intérieurement bonne chance à Clarke pour ce soir. Il faudrait vraiment que cette journée soit inoubliable pour

qu'elle ne fuit pas ce soir. Avant qu'elle ne parte, je lui soufflais :

-Tu ne lui feras pas peur ce soir j'espère, pas d'ambiance sombre, de musique violente pour l'effrayer hein?

Je me rappelais bien de sa première rencontre avec Costia où elle lui avait vite fait remarquer qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Anya me sourit alors malicieusement avant de répondre tout simplement:

-Non.

Je la regardais s'éloigner avant de rejoindre Clarke. On prépara chacune notre cheval puis on se mit en selle pour s'engager dans le chemin de terre. L'avantage de cette rando c'est qu'on pouvait presque sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la cascade être, même à cheval, côte à côte, le chemin étant assez large. La balade commença donc ainsi, silencieusement, profitant chacune du calme ambiant entrecoupé du bruissement des feuilles sous le vent, des piaillements des oiseaux et le bruit des sabots de nos chevaux sur le sol bien sec. Comme Clarke semblait songeuse, je décidais de commencer une discussion:

-Clarke, je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûr L, _me répondit-elle, souriant légèrement._

-Je...tu n'as pas à me parler de cette semaine et des suivantes en cancérologie, le mieux c'est qu'on

l'oublies pour aujourd'hui, _commençais-je avant de me couper, cherchant mes mots_.

-Oui je suis d'accord avec ça mais où est la question? _demanda-t-elle._

-J'y viens, _répondis-je._ Pourquoi avoir choisit ce métier?

-Oh, _souffla-t-elle._

Elle réfléchit un moment, semblant commencer à vouloir parler puis refermant la bouche, et réfléchissant à nouveau. Enfin, elle dit, jouant nerveusement avec les rênes:

-Je n'aime pas ce boulot c'est vrai. Je...je l'ai un peu choisit par dépit, pour pouvoir vivre et payer mon loyer, une nouvelle vie plus sous la coupe de ma mère, même si je l'adore. Comme j'avais déjà fait quelques stages à l'hôpital pendant le lycée et que ma mère me mettait la pression pour savoir où je me dirigerais après mon diplôme, j'ai fini par arrêter mon choix sur une école d'infirmière. Je..j'aime le contact avec les gens donc ça me semblait bien comme dernier recours et maintenant, je touche un bon salaire, j'ai des horaires correctes, j'aime bien ma routine mais j'aime pas ce boulot.

-Que voulais-tu faire à la base? Tu n'avais pas un métier qui te tentait? Rien de rien?

-Je...c'est ridicule... _souffla-t-elle, semblant gênée._

-Quoi ? Tu voulais être mannequin ? Tu sais je suis sûre que tu aurais fait un malheur! _m'exclamais-je, lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Cette taquinerie eut l'effet escompté puisqu'elle provoqua un léger rire de sa part. Reprenant son sérieux, elle me répondit, timidement:

-Non, je voulais vivre de mes dessins. Je... je dessine et je peins et je pensais pouvoir ouvrir une galerie de peinture par exemple et créer quelques vernissages ici. On n'a pas de musée ou de galerie par ici et je pensais pouvoir en ouvrir une, exposer mes œuvres et celle d'autres peintres...voilà...

Elle détourna les yeux, semblant honteuse alors que je trouvais ça tout sauf ridicule ou honteux, je m'exclamais donc:

-D'où est-ce honteux d'avoir des rêves. C'est certes très ambitieux mais nullement ridicule. Si tu t'en donnes la peine, je suis sûre que tu pourras créer cette galerie. Ce n'est pas les salles qui manquent par ici et...

-Mais avec quel argent? _me coupa-t-elle._ Comme le disait ma mère, ce n'est pas avec mes dessins que je gagnerais ma vie. J'ai abandonné cette idée pour l'école d'infirmière, pour un métier qui me permettrait de vivre, et je vis bien maintenant, j'ai suffisamment pour tout payer plus quelques loisirs et tout...

-Mais tu n'es pas heureuse... _soupirais-je._

-Si je le suis, là je suis heureuse, vraiment, avec toi, _s'exclama-t-elle, me souriant._

Cela me fit rougir légèrement et emballa mon cœur. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par ça donc je rétorquais :

-Je suis aussi heureuse ici avec toi, et aussi dans mon boulot. Toi tu ne l'es pas.

-Je sais, tu as raison. Mais c'est ma vie désormais. Il y a quand même de bons côtés mais le dessin me manque. Quelques fois j'ai le temps de griffonner quelques petites choses mais je n'ai pas peint depuis des années. Je pensais pouvoir garder cette passion comme loisir mais je n'ai pas suffisamment de temps et mon boulot m'épuise et l'inspiration n'est plus au rendez-vous.

Je restais silencieuse. Le seul truc de vraiment bien dans ma vie, qui m'avait permit de me relever c'était bien mon boulot. J'étais vraiment attristée de savoir que Clarke devait se lever chaque matin pour un job qu'elle n'aimait pas. Et maintenant, elle est en plus en cancérologie. Voyant qu'elle semblait plus fermée désormais, je décidais de changer de sujet, bien décidée à toujours en savoir plus sur elle, mais ne voulant pas gâcher notre journée:

-Bon, je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais le sport mais toi?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit tendrement, semblant me remercier avant de répondre :

-Hum, tout dépend. J'aime beaucoup les sports à raquette, j'ai fait du tennis quand le centre équestre a fermé. A la mort de mon père, j'ai tout arrêté. Je...je me suis juste concentrée sur le reste, bannissant toute activité sauf le dessin, qui me permettait de me soulager.

-Tu n'aimerais pas rejouer? _Demandais-je._

-Si, mais avec qui ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer dans un club et même si on peut toujours avoir accès au terrain je ne connais personne qui sache jouer, il n'y avait que mon père.

-Et moi alors? _Dis-je, prenant un air faussement vexée, la main sur le cœur._

-Attends, en plus de faire du jogging, de la muscu et de la boxe, tu joues au tennis? _S'exclama-t-elle, étonnée._

Ma première pensée fut qu'elle avait tout retenu, ce qui prouvait qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à moi.

-Oui, fin quand j'étais plus jeune avec mon frangin. Je n'ai jamais prit de cours mais ils nous arrivaient d'emprunter des raquettes et balles puis aller jouer. Je me débrouillais plutôt bien. J'ai en quelque sorte analysé le jeu des joueurs pour le répliquer sur le terrain avec Link. Je n'ai pas joué depuis un bout de temps mais ça doit être comme le vélo, ça ne se perd pas, _affirmais-je, lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

On continuait à échanger à propos de ce sport quand on arriva à mi-chemin de la balade. On le reconnaissait facilement puisque ce point de repère de la balade était un pont en bois placé au-dessus de la rivière descendant de la cascade. Il ne nous restait qu'à la traverser et longer la rivière pour parvenir à la cascade. Je regardais alors l'heure. Il était 10h30. Il ne nous avait fallu que 2h pour parvenir jusqu'ici, alors qu'à pied il faut bien le double. On devrait parvenir à la cascade avant 13h, ce qui serait parfait pour pique-niquer. On aurait une heure de pause à la cascade avant de devoir repartir rejoindre Anya. Tout était vraiment parfait et je souris à ce constat et vis Clarke en faire de même en voyant à son tour l'heure. Le chemin étant désormais plus praticable, on lança nos chevaux au trot puis au galop sur une petit longueur, profitant de la légèreté que nous procurait une course plus rapide en pleine air. On riait toutes deux, appréciant chaque seconde de cette longueur bénéfique. Au bout de la ligne, on ralentit nos chevaux, repassant aux pas, et on se fixa. Oui, tout était parfait. Toutes pensées négatives nous avaient quittées, ne restaient plus que le bonheur d'une balade à cheval en forêt, d'un pique-nique au pied d'une somptueuse cascade et surtout, d'un moment juste pour nous deux, dont nous apprécions chaque seconde...

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je suis absolument désolée, il n'est vraiment pas à la hauteur. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je viens de publier le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction clexa, qui n'est pas une au mais bien ma vision de la saison 3 à l'aide du trailer. Je suis plus à l'aise dans ce genre là et je suis vraiment bien inspirée pour celle-là, plus que pour cette au. Je continuerais bien sûr tout de même, elle m'inspire toujours, mais pas simple d'écrire de fanfic durant les fêtes et avec les partiels à venir mais je ne m'arrêterais pas. Ayant 2 fanfic à écrire, mes publications ne seront je pense plus régulières mais je ferais tout pour que vous ayez au moins un chapitre par semaine, de l'une ou de l'autre ou des deux, selon mon temps et mon inspiration. Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre et me laisser des review, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur et je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir. A bientôt pour le pique nique et la tant attendu «grande rencontre» entre Anya et Clarke ;)**

 **MaraCapucin : Merci beaucoup et pas de soucis, je croi que ce petit cadeau fait autant plaisir à vous qu'à moi^^**

 **NoEcritSelonSonEnvie : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça t'ai plu. J'espère que t'as passé un bon noel aussi :)**

 **Kensdo : Merci beaucoup, vraiment contente que cette AU plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)**

 **MagRd : Ah tu as eu de la chance en quelque sorte, d'abord le rencard puis le baiser de suite ;) Non mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'avais un grosse envie de fondue, tellement que j'ai dit que le restau était français pour qu'elle mange ça quoi xD Merci, je fais au mieux et j'ai choisi justement la première personne pour mon histoire pour transmettre le plus d'émotion possible :)**

 **Lou : Merci encore:) Oui, tout arrivera pas à pas, pour apprendre à vraiment se connaître, faut du temps mais ce pique nique qui arrive sera l'occasion idéale de toujours en connaître plus^^**

 **Camelia : Merci merci et encore merci:) Heureuse que ce baiser t'ai plu, je pense que je l'attendais autant que vous en fait xD Je ne compte pas m'arrêter de sitôt, j'ai encore pas mal d'idées pour la suite même si j'écris en parallèle une seconde histoire, je ne veux pas stopper celle-ci trop**

 **rapidement^^**

 **Désolée s'il reste des fautes, il est tard, peu de sommeils en ce moment donc possible que mes yeux fatigués n'est pas relevés toutes les fautes. A bientôt les loulous**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou les loulous. Désolée de ne publier que maintenant mais avec les partiels,**

 **ce n'est pas simple, d'ailleurs merde à ceux qui passent des épreuves en ce moment.**

 **Comme j'écris une deuxième ff en parallèle (ma vision de la saison 3) que**

 **je vous invite à aller voir et dont le deuxième chap est posté là en même temps, je ne**

 **publierais qu'un chapitre de chaque par semaine je pense, deux si j'ai vraiment**

 **le temps^^ Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,**

 **j'étais en mode choutitude absolue quand je l'ai écrit avec ma guimauve dans mon**

 **café (parce que beurk le chocolat chaud désolée xD) pour me donner du courage.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas:)**

POV Lexa

Comme on l'avait prévu, on est arrivée à la cascade vers 13h, ce qui nous laissait donc une heure de répit pour pique-niquer et nous reposer après près de quatre heures de cheval. On mit donc pied à terre, descella nos chevaux et les attacha à une branche épaisse proche de la rivière avec assez de longe pour qu'il puisse se rafraîchir et brouter tranquillement dans leur coin. Clarke récupéra son sac attaché à la selle de son cheval, sorti une belle nappe à fleurs qu'elle disposa au bord de la cascade avant de déposer un panier qui devait contenir notre déjeuner. On s'installa donc sur la nappe côte-à-côte avant qu'elle n'ouvre le panier et en sorte divers sachets. Elle se tourna alors vers moi, rougissante:

-Euh, donc, euh comme je te l'ai dit, moi et la cuisine...Fin bref, il y a de tout vu que bah je sais pas trop ce que tu aimes et comme je voulais vraiment que ça te...

Je la coupais d'un léger baiser, la voyant trop angoissée à mon goût et la rassura:

-C'est parfait Clarke, respire.

Je lui offris mon plus grand sourire et elle rougit de plus belle avant de déballer nerveusement plusieurs sachets contenant pour l'un des petites brochettes de tomates et fromages avec du basilic, un autre contenait des petits sandwichs triangulaires composés de salades, tomates, œuf dur et mayonnaises et ainsi de suite. Sous mes yeux s'étalaient vraiment divers plats froids parfaits pour un pique-nique. Choquée, je me tournais vers elle avant de lui demander:

-Tu pensais que je mangeais pour dix ou tu ne m'as pas dit que nous aurions des invités?

Elle rougit de nouveau, détournant le regard, avec sa petite bouille toute mignonne quand elle est gênée. J'éclatais donc de rire, fondant littéralement à la vue de sa petite frimousse trop chou. Je la pris rapidement dans mes bras, posant à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes, me disant que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passait de cette drogue, avant de commencer à grignoter ce qui se présentait à moi. Je n'avais que l'embarras du choix. Il y avait des choses légères, d'autres pour les amateurs de viandes, et enfin pour les végétariens ou plutôt pour les escargots j'ai envie de dire. Comment peut-on vivre sans manger de viande sérieux ? Je continuais d'examiner chacun des plats, grignotant un peu de tout sur mon passage, vite suivie de Clarke qui avait entre-temps reprit du poil de la bête. Tout était vraiment parfait. Me dire que Clarke, qui détestait cuisiner, s'était surpassée pour m'offrir le meilleur, me remplit de joie. Tout en mangeant, elle me demanda:

-Ce n'est pas trop salé hein ? Tu sais, quelque fois, il m'arrive d'avoir la main lourde et...

-Hey Clarke, _la coupais-je de nouveau_. Je t'assure que si je trouvais ça infecte, je te le ferais savoir. Puisque ce n'est pas le cas, détends-toi. Tu cuisines très bien, avec quelques cours, tu pourrais devenir une pro, _ajoutais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Entrant dans mon jeu, elle demanda, langoureusement, se tournant lascivement vers moi:

-Et qui aurait la bonté d'âme pour me donner des...leçons?

Elle accentua le dernier mot, le faisant rouler et je sentis mon souffle devenir plus laborieux, lui répondant d'une voix plus rauque que voulu:

-Je crois que je pourrais te donner ces cours, je suis plutôt douée dans ce...domaine...

Elle me sourit alors et m'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis le baiser devint plus ardent, nos langues se retrouvant pour la deuxième fois, mes mains se posant sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle plongeait les siennes dans ma chevelure. Quand on finit par manquer d'air, elle se détacha de moi pour s'allonger dans l'herbe haute, plus près encore du bord de la rivière. Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse d'elle, il est sûr qu'à cet instant précis, je le serais devenue. Allongée dans l'herbe, elle était entourée d'un halo de lumière, la rivière reflétant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, ses yeux brillants avec plus d'intensité. L'océan même devait jalousé le bleu de ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage lui donnait un aspect angélique et je ne pus que songer que nous étions des opposées. J'étais brune mais surtout, j'avais les yeux verts, la couleur des sorcières, des démons. Ange/démon. Bien/Mal. Opposés mais complémentaires, l'un ne pouvant exister sans l'autre. Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et bien je ne peux que le confirmer parce qu'à cet instant, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle. Elle avait ce petit truc en plus qui faisait que même en jogging et débardeur, elle

ferait pâlir de jalousie plus d'une gravure de mode. Elle resplendissait et elle n'était pas juste magnifique, non, il irradiait d'elle une telle aura que vous vous sentiez si bien à ces côtés, vous vous sentiez grandis, meilleurs, plus importants en fait. Son regard chercha le mien et on se fixa un instant, instant qui paru duré une éternité, instant que personne ne voulait briser. Elle me sourit alors et je vins poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, me plaçant au-dessus de son corps que le soleil avait réchauffé. Chaque baiser était doux, chaque geste n'était que caresse tendre et délicate, chaque regard échangé entre deux baisers n'exprimait qu'amour et légèreté. Je pense qu'elle aurait pu peindre ce moment, pour qu'il reste graver à jamais dans nos vies. Il était magique et aucune de nous deux ne voulait y mettre fin. Jamais je ne me suis sentie plus en sécurité et plus aimée qu'en ce moment, dans ses bras, l'embrassant sans précipitation ni ardeur, seulement de la douceur. Après un dernier baiser tendre, je me rehaussais, plaçant mes coudes de chaque côté de sa tête, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Je frottais doucement mon nez contre le sien avant de me pencher et lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille:

-Comment as-tu pu devenir si vite si indispensable dans ma vie? Tu es ma drogue Clarke...

Je lui mordillais alors gentiment l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front, le nez puis la bouche. Elle répondit alors, m'attirant au plus près d'elle mais je m'écartais pour enfin me relever. Debout entre ses jambes, je lui offris une main pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Elle me regarda alors curieusement et je répondis à sa question silencieuse, riant doucement :

-Il est l'heure mon ange. Même si j'aimerais rester des heures de plus avec toi dans ce cadre merveilleux, je sais aussi qu'Anya déteste les retards. Je dis ça pour toi si tu veux fai...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que Clarke s'accrocha précipitamment à ma main pour se relever et foncer vers son cheval pour le seller. Je rigolais légèrement devant cette attitude si enfantine avant de seller à mon tour mon cheval. On partit donc, à l'heure prévu, rejoindre Anya pour ce dîner qui promettait d'être vraiment intéressant. Je tenais beaucoup à Anya et son avis comptait énormément pour moi mais j'étais persuadée que ma petite blonde si rayonnante et attachante ne ferait qu'une bouchée de la froide et autoritaire chef Anya que je considérais comme ma sœur...

POV Clarke

Après ce pur moment de douceur où tout avait quitté mon esprit pour ne se focaliser que sur une chose, ou plutôt une personne, Lexa, la réalité nous rappela à elle. L'instant dont je ne saurais remettre un temps précis, fut magique et digne d'un magnifique conte de fée. Le retour à la réalité lui fut brutal. Nous avions profité à fond du temps que nous avions, se découvrant plus tant mentalement que physiquement. Jamais je ne me lasserais de ses lèvres contre les miennes et de ses mains sur mon corps. Le contact de nos deux peaux nues créaient une chaleur enivrante. Je ne pouvais être plus heureuse qu'à cet instant, mais elle trouva moyen de me contredire parce qu'elle m'a soufflé à l'oreille. Ce n'était pas un « je t'aime », elle comme moi n'étant pas prête pour cette étape, cela faisait trop peu de temps que nous étions ensemble. Enfin ensembles, nous le l'avions pas clairement exprimé mais je pense qu'après ce que nous venions de vivre, nous ne pouvions être autre chose qu'un couple. Enfin bref, ces paroles susurrées à mon oreille avait eu le don de faire bondir mon cœur bien plus violemment que jamais dans ma cage thoracique. On n'avait jamais exprimé pour moi autant d'amour en si peu de mots et cela n'a fait que confirmer que jamais je ne pourrais retrouver quelqu'un comme elle. C'était elle maintenant mais ce sera dans six mois, un an, dix ans. Je ne me voyais plus avancer sans elle désormais. J'avais besoin d'elle comme on a besoin de respirer. Elle était mon nouvel oxygène et jamais je ne m'en lasserais. Mais pour pouvoir vraiment avoir ma chance, il allait falloir que j'assure ce soir. Lincoln, c'était tout bon, il m'adorait et c'était réciproque. Bien entendu il avait tenu à faire le discours du grand frère protecteur disant que je n'avais pas intérêt à lui faire du mal d'une quelconque façon mais même lui ne croyait pas en ses propres paroles. Après, je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher puisque je lui avais tenu le même discours à peu de chose prêt de meilleure amie protectrice. Lexa de son côté était acceptée de tous mes amis, en tout cas les plus importants, soit Raven et Octavia, même si j'étais vraiment contente que les garçons le prennent bien, étant au courant de tout depuis seulement deux jours quand on avait lancé un skype groupé. Seul Bellamy semblait réticent ce qui me pousserait donc à devoir lui parler de notre situation. Enfin bref, il ne manquait à Lexa que la rencontre avec ma mère qui n'était toujours pas au courant de son existence. Je ne savais pas laquelle de nous deux avait le plus de chances. J'espérais vraiment que Anya m'accepterait, elle comptait énormément pour Lexa et je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Lincoln m'avait dit qu'au premier abord elle paraissait froide mais que quand on apprenait à la connaître, on voyait qu'elle avait le cœur sur la main. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'inquiéter. Lexa dû percevoir mon angoisse puisqu'elle rapprocha son cheval du mien, se pencha pour embrasser ma joue et me dit:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va t'adorer. Fin ça va prendre du temps mais au final elle t'acceptera.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre? _Demandais-je, d'une voix mal assurée._

-Parce que je tiens à toi plus qu'il n'est permis de l'imaginer et elle le verra. Elle verra l'influence que tu as sur moi et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est positive. Tu me rends meilleure chaque jour Clarke.

Je lui souris alors, comblée. Je me penchais donc à mon tour, lui embrassais le coin de la bouche avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-C'est pareil pour moi. Tu te diras cela quand tu rencontreras ma mère, d'accord?

Je la vis déglutir bruyamment en palissant à vue d'œil et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, _m'exclamais-je, pliée de rire_.

C'était à son tour de stresser un peu. Mais ce répit fut de courte durée quand je vis qu'on s'approchait de plus en plus du parking. Peu sûre de moi mais étant de nature très curieuse, je lui demandais :

-Hum...Anya a déjà rencontré une des tes petites-amies avant moi...

Elle garda un instant le silence. J'avais peur d'avoir dit une bêtise mais elle me répondit alors, doucement:

-Il n'y a eu que Costia. Et si tu veux savoir si ça a été, la réponse est non. Anya ne la haïssait pas non plus mais elle ne l'aimait pas et lui faisait bien comprendre. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu un temps et je n'écoutais pas ses mises en garde. J'aurais dû, mais j'étais têtue. Anya avait tout de suite vu que cette fille n'était pas faite pour moi mais j'ai été aveugle. Aujourd'hui, tout est différent je te l'assure, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Cela me rassurait autant que ça me paniquait. J'étais rassurée de voir qu'Anya n'avait pas aimé Costia mais j'étais aussi plus stressée du fait que l'avis de Anya serait ce soir très important. C'est dans un silence paisible mais angoissant qu'on arriva au parking. Anya n'était toujours pas arrivée aussi je regardais l'heure. Il était 17h40, nous avions encore un peu de temps pour nous seules. On descendit de nos cheveux, les descella, remplaça leur filet par un licol pour les soulager du mors qui les gênait pour brouter. On les attacha à un arbre par une longue longe pour leur laisser de la place et on commença silencieusement à les brosser, pour les soulager de toute la saleté accumulée le long de la balade. Après un bon nettoyage, on se dirigea vers ma voiture d'où je sortis une bouteille d'eau, je rangeais également le sac de pique nique avant de me diriger dans les bras ouverts de Lexa qui était adossée au capot de la voiture. Elle m'embrassa tout doucement la tempe et je fermais les yeux à ce contact. J'étais bien, apaisée, calme. Seuls le bruit des sabots des chevaux et le vent sur les arbres troublaient le silence qui régnait...jusqu'à l'entente d'un bruit de moteur se rapprochant. Je voulus me retirer des bras de ma...ma quoi d'ailleurs ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'on en parle, fin bref, je voulus me décoller d'elle mais elle me tenait trop fermement, ne voulant pas me lâcher. Elle me chuchota alors à l'oreille:

-Tu es ma copine alors tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être dans mes bras quand ma sœur débarque, je t'assure. Ne sois pas gênée et profite de ce petit répit que nous avons encore.

Mon cœur s'emballa soudainement. C'était idiot. Bien sûr qu'après tout ce que nous avions vécu toutes deux nous ne pouvions qu'être ensemble, mais l'entendre de sa bouche, entendre l'accentuation du «ma» qui marque sa possessivité vis-à-vis de moi, c'était autre chose. Je me tournais donc et me fichais que la voiture suivie du van que conduisait sa sœur arrivait, je l'embrassais doucement. Quand le moteur se coupa, je m'écartais d'elle et repris mon sérieux, prête à tout pour convaincre Anya que je tenais à Lexa. D'ailleurs, la voilà qui sortait de voiture, pour ensuite ouvrir le van et Lexa se sépara alors de moi pour guider les chevaux vers le van. Tout au long de l'opération, je me contentais de les regarder, bon ok je regardais surtout Lexa, mais bon dieu qu'elle était belle aussi, comment regarder autre chose que sa silhouette parfaite? Alors que je la regardais, je finis par croiser le regard d'Anya qui haussa un sourcil, avec une moue moqueuse, m'ayant prit en flagrant délit de matage (oui ce mot existe, fin je crois xD). Pour reprendre contenance, je me changeais derrière ma voiture, enlevant mon jogging pour mettre un jean au-dessus de mon legging. Oui je ne suis pas folle, j'avais prévu de me changer donc j'avais mis plusieurs couches pour ne pas me retrouver en sous-vêtements, ce qui aurait vraiment été gênant. J'enlevais ensuite mon t-shirt pour enfiler une jolie chemise au-dessus de mon débardeur. Je complétais ma tenue par la veste militaire de mon père. L'avantage de la saison printanière, c'est qu'il faisait assez chaud pour sortir sans avoir à mettre une tonne de pull mais qu'en même temps il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour transpirer. Je me regardais à la va-vite grâce à mon rétro pour ajuster ma coiffure avant que Lexa me rejoigne, montant côté passager. Je m'installais au volant, prête à suivre sa sœur jusqu'à chez elle. La route fut assez courte, Anya vivant vraiment à l'écart de la ville et près de cette forêt, ce que je trouvais absolument génial. Lexa me rassurait d'une pression de main sur l'épaule, me souriant et m'embrassant par moment la joue pendant que je conduisais. Je vis enfin mon «guide» tourné vers un domaine juste magnifique. La maison principale était de ce que j'en voyais vraiment grande, cela devait être une ferme à l'origine, et la bâtisse à côté semblait spacieuse et Lexa me dit que Anya l'avait aménagé en écurie. On l'a vit donc s'arrêter devant cette dernière pendant que Lexa m'invitait à me garer devant la maison principale. On sortit de la voiture et rejoignit Anya pour l'aider à ramener les chevaux dans leur box et ranger tous les accessoires d'équitation. Une fois fait, Anya nous fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle où on s'installa sur un grand sofa, en face d'une rustique cheminée à foyer ouvert allumée, ce qui prodiguait une atmosphère plutôt chaleureuse. Notre hôte nous proposa un whisky comme apéro, ce que je ne refusais pas, bien au contraire, un petit remontant ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Verre à la main, Anya prit la parole:

-Alors Clarke, parle moi de toi.

C'était bien une entrée en matière comme je ne m'y attendais pas. Je commençais à bafouiller une réponse incompréhensible quand Lexa posa sa main sur ma cuisse, m'encourageant d'un regard. Je repris donc plus posément la parole :

-Je suis infirmière depuis plusieurs mois maintenant à l'hôpital de la ville où m mère y est chirurgienne. C'est là que j'ai vu pour la première fois Lexa, puisqu'elle emmenait un blessé à l'arme blanche au moment où on m'avait transféré pour la première fois dans le secteur des urgences. D'habitude je m'occupe des enfants malades ou je suis dans le pôle de la maternité. Sinon bah comme vous devez le savoir Octavia est ma colocataire et c'est par son biais que j'ai revu Lexa et c'est là qu'on a fait vraiment connaissance et qu'on a décidé de se revoir. Euh, voilà.

-Pour le moment je veux juste parler de toi, et non de vous, _continua-t-elle, toujours inexpressive, ce qui était stressant._

-Hum, j'aime peindre. Je voulais à la base en faire mon métier mais on ne gagne pas sa vie en faisant des dessins donc pour pouvoir payer mon loyer et vivre indépendamment, je suis allée en école d'infirmière où j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et donc rejoins l'hôpital après...

-Ton métier te plaît? _me coupa-t-elle froidement._

-Honnêtement ? Non. Je n'aime que la peinture et le dessin, et ne plus avoir le temps pour ces activités à cause de mon boulot c'est vraiment contrai...

-Tu quitterais ton travail pour cette passion si l'occasion se présentait ?

-Je...je sais pas, ça dépend quelle occasion? _Demandais-je, perdue._

-Anya... _souffla Lexa avant d'être réduite au silence par un regard d'Anya._

-Si tu avais le choix, si une occasion se présentait de pouvoir exposer par exemple, tu quitterais ton travail ne sachant même pas si tu gagnerais bien ta vie?

J'ai compris. Elle voulait savoir si je pourrais risquer de perdre mon travail pour vivre de ma passion au risque de me trouver sans salaire. Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison elle voulait savoir cela aussi préférais-je dire tout simplement la vérité :

-Si une vraie chance se présentait à moi de pouvoir exploiter mon don pour la peinture et d'en faire mon métier, ma seule activité, alors oui je la saisirais. Je suis prête à tout pour réaliser mes rêves. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas les moyens d'ouvrir une galerie d'art et la plus proche et prestigieuse, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y être accepter pour travailler ou exposer vu mon jeune âge. Mais j'y crois et j'y croirais toujours. J'attends de mûrir encore, de prendre du recul et de m'améliorer chaque jour non pas en peignant mais seulement en voyant le monde toujours d'un œil différent car on évolue tous chaque jour. Notre vision des choses évolue sans cesse et c'est cette vision que je transcris lorsque je dessine ou peins. On peut peindre deux fois le même paysage de façon totalement différente selon les sentiments, les émotions que l'on ressent en le voyant. Pour l'instant, je gagne bien ma vie. Mais un jour je sais que je plaquerais tout pour cette passion, quand je m'en sentirais prête et verrais une vraie chance s'offrir à moi. Alors oui, c'est risqué d'être avec moi sachant qu'à un moment je serais peut-être obligée de partir ou qu'un jour, financièrement, ça ira moins bien parce que j'aurais tout plaqué mais je ne lui cache pas. L'avis de Lexa sera toujours primordiale pour moi dans mes choix. Avant, j'aurais tout fait sur un coup de tête. Aujourd'hui, on est deux, donc mes choix se font à deux. Alors si vous pensez que je ne suis qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée, étant pistonnée par sa mère à l'hôpital et qui n'agit sans jamais penser aux conséquences pour réaliser son rêve, et bien vous avez tort. J'ai certes le désir de vivre de la peinture et je ferais tout pour y parvenir, mais ce ne sera jamais sur un coup de tête et si, je mérite ma place à l'hôpital comme chaque employé et oui, j'ai été très choyé, mais j'ai aussi beaucoup souffert et je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre.

Je m'arrêtais enfin, ne détournant pas mon regard de celui de Anya que j'avais fixé tout au long de ma tirade. Intérieurement, j'avais peur d'être allé trop loin mais je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle semble porter un jugement hâtif sur moi. Je l'avais compris au regard qu'elle me lançait, paraissant hésitante mais ces questions m'ont montré qu'elle ne voyait en moi que ce que peut-être je laissais percevoir. Toute ma vie beaucoup de gens m'avaient jugé selon mon apparence et le peu de choses qu'ils savaient sur moi, aujourd'hui, je ne voulais plus de ça et surtout pas de la part d'un membre de la famille de la femme pour qui j'avais de forts sentiments. Malgré mon doute de l'avoir offensé, je restais de marbre, déterminée à ce que le message passe bien. Je ne hausserais plus le ton, je ne ferais plus valoir avec vigueur ma position, j'avais eu mon moment, à elle de bien le comprendre. Après de longues minutes de duel de regard, elle hocha simplement la tête avant de boire une gorgée et je me tournais donc, perdue, vers Lexa. Son sourire était éblouissant et elle me serra la main, me faisant comprendre silencieusement que j'avais géré. Anya, après un petit temps de silence, aborda des sujets plus léger. Je lui apprenais donc que mis à part l'art, j'aimais beaucoup le tennis. On parla également de séries, de films, d'autres passions, un peu de boulots, de nos rendez-vous. Que de sujets légers même durant le repas. J'étais vraiment rassurée et bien plus à l'aise, l'alcool y étant je suppose pour quelque chose. Vers 20h, Lexa décida de me raccompagner, comme elle et Anya était de service ce soir-là, et comme sa moto était toujours rangée devant chez moi. Avant de sortie, Anya me prit à part et me dit:

-Tu es différente. Tu es franche et c'est pour moi la meilleure des qualités et tu as des convictions et du caractère. Tu en auras bien besoin avec Lexa. Sache que je ne me suis pas encore fait un avis sur toit, deux heures, c'est trop court. Nous nous reverrons donc. Mais, pour l'instant tu me sembles digne de Lexa. Néanmoins encore, si tu lui fais mal d'une quelconque manière, sache que tu le regretteras amèrement. Elle a déjà bien trop souffert pour son jeune âge, elle ne supportera pas une déception de plus, surtout que tu es bien mieux pour elle que ne l'était Costia.

A ce nom, elle grimaça. J'étais déjà soulagée qu'elle me juge mieux qu'elle et je la rassurais à mon tour :

-Je tiens vraiment à elle plus que je n'ai jamais tenu à personne. J'ai l'impression de revivre à ses côtés. J'ai aussi traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et je sais que c'est ça qui nous rend plus fort individuellement mais aussi ensemble. A nous deux, on peut surmonter tout ce que nous avons vécu et ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour vous m'accepterez car votre avis compte plus que tout pour Lexa et Lexa compte plus que tout pour moi. Sur ce, bonne soirée, elle m'attend, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vous invite à dîner, _lui offrais-je en souriant._

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête et, oh seigneur, d'un léger sourire. J'avais vraiment hâte de mieux la connaître. Même si elle semblait froide comme m'avait prévenu Lincoln ,j'étais sûre qu'on pourrait s'entendre. C'était en tout cas ce que je souhaitais pour moi comme pour Lexa. Je rejoignis d'ailleurs hâtivement cette dernière qui m'accueillit d'un grand sourire avant de m'embrasser tendrement et dire:

-C'était vraiment une journée magique. Tu as assuré pour ce deuxième rendez-vous comme pour cette soirée chez ma sœur. Même si elle te semble fermée, je t'assure qu'elle t'aime bien, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas laisser en paix comme elle l'a fait.

-Je sais, _répondis-je simplement._ Maintenant, il ne manque plus que tu rencontres ma mère, _ajoutais-je en riant._

Sa tête me fit alors partir dans un long fou rire. C'est sûr que ce ne sera pas drôle pour moi d'annoncer à ma mère que j'étais en couple avec une femme mais sa tête en valait vraiment la peine. Je démarrais enfin, reprenant mon sérieux, et en voyant le soleil se coucher doucement, le rose colorant le ciel, j'eus une pensée pour mon père qui, je l'espère, serait fière de moi et je me dis que la journée ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer, la main dans celle de ma petite-amie, un même sourire radieux collé sur nos deux visages.

 **Alors, vos verdicts ? Vous le voyez comme ça la rencontre avec Anya ? Dites-moi vos avis sur elle, ça peut être intéressant^^ Ce chapitre guimauve vous-a-t-il plu ? Je me suis éclatée en tout cas à l'écrire et c'est je pense mon préféré pour le moment, elles sont tellement adorables :3**

 **MaraCapucin : Merci beaucoup. Oui le fait de ne pas aimer son métier est vraiment un problème mais ça s'arrangera avec le temps, après je n'en dis pas plus ;)**

 **: merci beaucoup et oui, oh mon dieu qu'elle est chou. Mon cœur fond quand je l'imagine puis l'écris:3**

 **Little Monkey Fanfics : eh oui, ce service est tout sauf cool mais j'avais besoin de ce revirement au travail pour donner une vision nouvelle de la personnalité de Clarke que j'exploiterais plus en profondeur (la personnalité, pas Clarke, je te vois venir hein...à moins qu'il n'y ai que moi qui est l'esprit mal placé xD). J'espère que ce pique-nique et la rencontre t'ont plu, je te rassure, il y aura d'autres confrontations Anya/Clarke mais aussi avec O et Link, ça risque d'être épique xD Merci encore:)**

 **Werydick : Ton pseudo quand je l'ai écrit m'a fait pensé à « véridique », rapport vérité ou c'est moi qui est l'esprit tordu ? Sinon merci, j'adore aussi Anya et je la vois bien juge, c'est la seule qui aura comprit que Costia n'était pas la bonne^^ (sinon, je le redis mais j'adore ta ff^^)**

 **Moony-Chach : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite était à la hauteur de tes espérances:)**

 **MagRd:Merci beaucoup:) Oui pas cool, mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'avais besoin de ce revirement au travail pour mieux exploiter la personnalité de Clarke par la suite^^ Ensuite, il y aura d'autres confrontations Anya/Clarke par la suite, plus drôle, là ils avaient peu de temps et Anya se devait d'être très sérieuse. Les prochaines seront plus drôles puisqu'il y aura en plus Link et O, et là, ça va être plus qu'épique xD**

 **Camlia : Jamais je n'abandonnerais mon petit bébé. Pour moi, il est inimaginable d'arrêter sans la fin sa ff, c'est mon bout d'chou, mon bébé à moi:3 Sinon merci beaucoup, Clarke a commencé à passer à la casserole mais ce n'est pas fini. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi plu en tout cas:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou les loulous. Désolée, j'ai mis du temps à publier avec ces partiels qui m'ont**

 **occupé tous mes temps libres. Enfin bref c'est enfin terminé, je vais donc pouvoir**

 **consacrer mes pauses à la rédaction de mes ff, mon planning étant assez soft. J'espère que**

 **vous allez tous bien. Je publierais le troisième chap de mon autre ff ce WE je pense**

 **pour ceux qui la suivent. Vivement en tout cas vendredi, plus que deux jours bordel que**

 **j'ai hâte. Allez, trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)**

POV Anya

Je triais les différents dossiers concernant les nouvelles recrues de ma caserne quand on toqua à la porte. Je relevais la tête et vis Lincoln passer la tête par l'embrasure, me souriant avant de demander s'il ne me dérangeait pas. Trop contente de pouvoir faire enfin une pause, n'en pouvant plus de rédiger les différents commentaires de chaque appréciation de chaque recrue après chaque intervention, bon dieu que j'avais besoin de cette pause inespérée sinon ma tête allait exploser. Je hochais donc la tête pour lui autoriser l'entrée tout en repoussant les dossiers le plus loin possible de ma vue sur le bureau avant de nous préparer un café. Je disposais alors une tasse face à lui et gardais la mienne dans mes mains, réchauffant mes doigts usés d'avoir tant écrit. Je poussais un soupir de satisfaction après avoir bu une première gorgée de ma boisson bien brûlante, comme j'aimais la boire. Je relevais alors la tête vers lui et il eut un sourire amusé, m'ayant regardé tout du long de mon opération. Il me demanda alors:

-Dure journée?

-Tu peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point. Le terrain me manque vraiment. Passer mes journées à rédiger des rapports pour mon supérieur sur les nouvelles recrues pour voir si c'est concluant d'avoir tant embauché, je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai jamais autant rédigé de rapport en tant que capitaine que depuis qu'on a dû embaucher d'urgence, _répondis-je, blasée._

-Tu devrais embaucher une secrétaire, Gustus ne te le refusera pas.

Gustus était mon supérieur, enfin le supérieur de tout pompier au final. Il gérait le bon fonctionnement et l'économie des services de sapeur-pompier dans notre ville. Je lui devais donc

des comptes-rendus réguliers pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de chaque caserne à distance. Nous étions de très bon amis et c'est pourquoi aussi qu'il m'avait confié, malgré mon jeune âge, le poste de capitaine de cette caserne après le départ en retraite du précédent. Il faisait confiance en mes compétences et même si ça avait été mal vu à l'époque, aujourd'hui personne ne contestait, ayant fait largement mes preuves. Je soufflais, tout en réfléchissant. Une secrétaire n'était pas une mauvaise idée vu l'étendu de travail que j'avais qui m'empêchait d'aller sur le terrain, mais ce n'était pas envisageable aussi je soupirais:

-Non. Embaucher une nouvelle secrétaire ce serait synonyme de la former à ce monde à part parce que ce n'est pas en étudiant en théorie à l'école qu'elle apprendra à évaluer des sapeurs-pompiers et je n'aurais jamais le temps pour cela. En plus, faudrait qu'elle s'intègre, apprenne à connaître chacun des hommes ici et comment pourra-elle vraiment les juger d'après les dires de leurs collègues alors qu'elle n'a jamais prit part à une opération? Il faudrait que la secrétaire soit d'ici et je ne vois pas une de tes collègues se présenter pour ce poste qui voudrait dire ne plus aller sur le terrain et remplir de la paperasse à longueur de journée. Non, c'est juste une mauvaise période, le temps que les recrues deviennent de vrais professionnels. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas pour parler boulot que tu es là non? _Le questionnais-je, curieuse._

-Non en effet. C'est vis-à-vis d'hier. Lexa m'a dit que le rendez-vous et la rencontre s'étaient bien passés, maintenant je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu penses de Clarke, _répondit-il tout sourire, comme à son habitude._

-Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas? _rigolais-je doucement, devant son regard bienveillant._

-Qui peut ne pas l'apprécier? Elle est jolie, intelligente, très perspicace, solaire et elle rend Lexa heureuse. Pour moi, Lex a enfin trouvé la perle rare, _s'exclama-t-il, réjouis._

-Tu l'as connais déjà mieux que moi. Je ne peux m'en faire un avis en l'ayant vu que si peu de temps, _éludais-je._

-Mais alors, ta première impression? C'est généralement la bonne tu sais, _ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

-Pour l'instant, elle me paraît très correcte...et bien mieux que Costia... _commençais-je._

Il hocha la tête et me fit signe de continuer, aussi:

-Costia n'avait pas une bonne influence sur elle, toi comme moi l'avons vu. Elle n'aidait pas Lexa, ou qu'en apparence. En réalité elle se servait d'elle et Lex était trop bêtement amoureuse pour s'en rendre compte.

-Ah Lex n'a jamais su percevoir le vrai du faux en effet, _soupira-t-il_. On avait beau lui dire que Costia ne l'aimait pas vraiment, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Têtue comme une mule, ça doit être de famille, _finit-il avec un grand sourire._

-Le bon point de Clarke est qu'elle fait des efforts. Costia n'en faisait aucun, se contentant du plus simple et profitant des bonnes intentions de Lex. Lex était trop bonne, trop gentille, trop crédule... _terminais-je, le visage fermé_.

-Clarke est différente. Elle est rayonnante et englobe tout ceux qui l'entoure dans sa bonne humeur, dans sa fraîcheur. Lex a besoin de sa lumière pour sortir de là où elle est plongée. Elle évolue vite à

son contact. Clarke prend soin d'elle. Elle semble toujours comprendre à l'avance ce dont Lex a besoin. Cette balade à cheval en est un bon exemple!

-Il y a un lien fort entre elles, qui s'est forgé en peu de temps. C'est cela qui me fait peur. Un lien si fort par sa véracité mais si fragile par la précipitation, j'ai peur qu'il ne se brise. Cela plongerait Lex comme Clarke au fond du gouffre, _soufflais-je_. Mais pour le moment, ce lien les rend plus fortes.

Quand j'ai rencontré Costia, je l'ai presque pas entendu parce que Lex me coupait souvent quand elle pensait que j'allais trop loin, elle n'avait pas assez confiance et Costia ne faisait rien pour se faire apprécier et m'a menti à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Clarke au contraire a toujours été franche, a toujours bien répondu et n'a pas laissé Lexa répondre à sa place, elle ne s'est pas cachée derrière elle mais m'a affronté. Et cela, c'est un très bon point, _finis-je en souriant._

-Oui, elle a un bon caractère, _approuva-t-il._ On devrait organiser un samedi sport. On inviterait les amis de O et Clarke, avec nous de notre côté et Nyko. Ça te permettrait de mieux connaître Clarke mais aussi Octavia dans un cadre autre que professionnel, _proposa-t-il, tout fier_.

-Pourquoi pas. Je peux essayer d'avoir notre samedi de la semaine prochaine. Invite les autres, voit qui peut et dis moi le nombre que nous serons, que je prévoie ce qu'il faut chez moi. Pour Nyko, j'espère que l'hôpital pourra lui accorder sa journée mais comme cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas prit de congé, il devrait pouvoir, _affirmais-je, approuvant cette idée._

-Ça va toujours entre vous? _Demanda-t-il subitement_

-Oui oui. J'aimerais juste qu'il accepte enfin de vivre chez moi malgré que j'habite à l'écart et loin de l'hôpital. On ne se voit déjà pas souvent à cause de nos planning chargés, vivre ensemble serait vraiment un grand pas dans notre relation, _répondis-je._

-Bien, je vais prévenir tout le monde et je te tiens au courant, _confirma-t-il en se levant, se préparant à retourner travailler._

Je le regardais s'éloigner et dis soudain, avant qu'il ne quitte mon bureau:

-Merci Link, pour la pause et le reste.

Il se retourna, me sourit et partit. L'idée qu'il avait eu était parfaite. Quoi de mieux de tous se rencontrer et apprendre à se connaître autour d'activités physiques extérieurs. On était tout trois fan de différents sports, jouant au basket, au soccer, au base-ball ou au polo dans les immenses prés dont j'étais propriétaire. Cela pourrait être intéressant d'inclure de nouvelles personnes à ces activités. Cela me permettrait de pouvoir me faire un avis fixe sur Clarke. Elle avait encore beaucoup à prouver, comme Octavia d'ailleurs. Oui, j'avais hâte d'y être, cela promettait d'être vraiment intéressant...

POV Clarke

Le lundi matin suivant notre balade à cheval, je reprenais difficilement le boulot du matin. Sillonnée ces couloirs encore pour la plupart inconnue à mes yeux m'oppressait. Je me sentais perdue comme rarement je ne l'ai été. Au centre hospitalier, je pouvais le parcourir les yeux bandés, le connaissant depuis ma tendre enfance, rejoignant quelque fois ma mère à son service sur les épaules de mon père, l'encourageant en souriant. Je me souvenais qu'il arrivait, quelque fois, lorsque ma mère ne pouvait nous rejoindre avant un moment, que mon père me conduise à la salle de jeux pour enfants. C'est là que j'ai commencé à dessiner, mon père à mes côtés. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel pour nous. On ne se dirigeait plus directement à son bureau mais dans cette salle qui a vu naître mon talent pour le dessin. Ma mère nous y retrouvait et affichait chacun de mes dessins dans son bureau et plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient travaillés et plus le personnel en était émerveillé. Alors, c'est dans les couloirs du secteur de pédiatrie que furent affichées chacune de mes œuvres ainsi que celles d'enfants malades qui avaient trouvé cet art comme nouveau moyen d'extérioriser ce qu'ils ressentaient. L'hôpital était devenue une part de moi et y travaillé, même si je n'aimais pas particulièrement mon métier, me plongeait dans un univers de confiance où je connaissais une bonne partie du personnel infirmier qui m'avait, pour la plupart, vu grandir.

Ici, dans ce centre dédié à la cancérologie, je ne reconnaissais rien. Ce n'était que de froids couloirs obscurs, aux murs vides de toutes décorations. Comment amener la lumière aux patients dans un lieu si sombre où même les infirmières ne croyaient plus aux valeurs de la vie? C'est en pianotant sur mon téléphone, discutant avec Lexa lors d'une pause, lui parlant de ce passé qui me semblait si lointain, qu'elle me donna une idée. Je n'avais pas les compétences pour soigner dans ce domaine, mon travail étant réduit à les aider à manger, à se déplacer et à les occuper. Il y avait une grande salle où les enfants se réunissaient, écoutant de la musique pour oublier l'univers dans lequel ils étaient, contre leur gré, plongés. Il serait aisé de récupérer quelques feuilles et crayons et de créer un atelier dessin non seulement dédié aux enfants mais aussi aux adultes. Cet art était vraiment pour moi un moyen d'expression à part entière. Quand la douleur, la résignation, la désespérance nous rend muet, nous rend vide de vie, nous rend refermé dans les ténèbres, pour moi seul le dessin permet d'apporter un peu de couleur à ce monde de noirceur. Je remerciais Lexa, qui, même sans l'avoir formulé, m'avait inspiré et je me dirigeais au pas de course vers le bureau du directeur. Je ne pouvais plus rester sans rien faire. Rester les bras croisés pendant que d'autres souffrent, ce n'était plus possible, ce n'était pas moi. Je voulais pouvoir leur apporter autre chose qu'un simple sourire. Je ne voulais plus être seulement l'infirmière gentille et obéissante qui suivait le mouvement de tous. Non. Il fallait que tout cela cesse. Je ne me sentais pas capable de continuer dans cette voie de cette façon. Je devais leur apporter ce petit quelque chose en plus. La salle de jeux ne servait plus qu'à écouter de la musique, le piano présent dans le hall, était poussiéreux d'avoir tant été délaissé, la bibliothèque était vide de population comme de livres. On y trouvait que des bouquins pour enfants et du zola. Il fallait diversifier la lecture, s'ouvrir à différents lecteurs. Oui, il fallait rendre vivant ce centre parce que la mort n'attendait pas tout le monde et chaque personne méritait de vivre comme autrui et non de se laisser aller sans effort pour remonter la pente. Si les infirmières n'y mettaient plus de leur âme pour rendre ce centre plus dynamique, ce ne serait pas les patients qui feraient le premier pas.

Je frappais donc à la porte de mon directeur, résolue à faire évoluer les choses. Il me permit d'entrer ce que je fis. Je m'assis en face de lui, attendant qu'il raccroche son téléphone pour m'exprimer. Je me demandais comment, à son jeune âge, il devait avoir aux alentours de 25 ans, il pouvait déjà dirigé un centre avec, de plus, une telle importance. Après cinq minutes, il m'accorda enfin son entière attention et me fit signe de commencer:

-Monsieur, j'ai songé qu'il serait bénéfique pour nos patients de rendre ce lieu plus vivant, plus actif. Les couloirs sont vides, les salles d'activités n'ont plus été utilisées dans leur fonction primaire depuis bien longtemps. En faisant quelques efforts, nous pourrions dynamiser ce centre pour que le « séjour » de nos patients, court ou long, se passe le mieux possible.

Je reprenais mon souffle, ayant tout débiter d'une traite. Il me regarda un moment sans mot dire et je me demandais s'il n'allait pas me remettre à ma place pour avoir oser vouloir changer les choses dans son centre. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il me sourit. Et pas de ce petit sourire sarcastique, non, un large et sincère sourire s'étirait sur ces traits. Il s'exclama alors:

-Je suis content qu'il t'ai envoyé ici! On a depuis bien trop longtemps des infirmiers qui ne viennent que pour toucher leur salaire en fin de mois et qui font donc juste le minimum qu'on leur impose. C'est bien dommage que tu ne sois là que sur une courte période. Que proposes-tu donc?

-Que la grande salle anciennement de jeux devienne un atelier dessin, que l'on approvisionne la bibliothèque en livres plus divers et variés pour s'adapter aux différentes tranches d'âge et intérêts de nos patients et de donner des cours de musique, _répondis-je, gênée mais contente que nous ayons le même avis._

-Pour la bibliothèque, nous n'avons pas les moyens, il faudrait que chacun des infirmiers participent, avec mon soutien, et au fur et à mesure nous pourrions cumuler bien plus de livres. Mais pour les dessins et la musique, qui donnerait des cours? _Me questionna-t-il, visiblement très intéressé._

-Je pourrais assurer les cours de dessin monsieur, _répondis-je humblement._ En ce qui concerne la musique, un des patients m'a semblé savoir jouer du piano, il pourrait, avec mon soutien ou celui d'une autre infirmière, donner des cours. De plus, je crois qu'une de mes collègues, Harper, joue de la guitare. On pourrait même créer une chorale, _soufflais-je finalement, l'idée m'étant venue tout d'un coup._

-Cela est possible j'en conviens mais ça représente une énorme charge de travail... _affirma-t-il, hésitant._

-Sauf votre respect, il faut dire que l'on me donne peu de boulot pendant mes heures de travail. Je n'ai pas l'autorisation à effectuer bien des soins. Je passe mes journées à aider les patients il est vrai, mais surtout à les occuper, donc je pourrais aisément assurer mes cours de dessin.

Il souffla alors, pensif, et sortit comme s'il avait eu une révélation:

-Vous n'aimez pas votre job n'est-ce pas?

J'en restais bouche bée. Prenant mon silence pour une confirmation, il continua:

-Je comprends. Écoutez, c'est de ma faute si vous vous trouvez ici. Comme vous ne pouvez vraiment agir il est vrai, je vous laisse quartier libre pour vous occuper les activités au sein du centre. Dès demain, je vous donnerais un budget à ne pas dépasser bien entendu et ce sera à vous de le gérer pour pourvoir à chacune des activités que vous jugerez envisageable. Je ferais, par la même occasion, une réunion pour que l'information soit donnée à tous et que vous puissiez trouver de l'aide puisque seule, ce ne sera pas simple.

-Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup, _dis-je, très reconnaissante._

-C'est à moi de vous remercier au nom de tous les patients qui vont voir leur quotidien changé grâce à vous, _rétorqua-t-il, tout sourire_. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. Oh et commencez à en parler avec les patients et à gagner leur confiance, ils sont plutôt sceptiques en ce qui concerne le personnel parfois.

Je hochais la tête, le remerciais une dernière fois, et sortis. Les choses allaient enfin pouvoir changer...

POV Abby

Cela faisait deux semaines que je n'avais pas vu ma fille aussi je lui proposais de venir ce samedi à la maison. Je devais lui annoncer une nouvelle qui, je le redoutais, pouvait être une mauvaise à son goût. Mais, je lui avais promis qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun secret entre nous. A la mort de son père, elle avait prit ses distances vis-à-vis de moi et on avait dû travailler sur notre relation pour qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle était et pour cela, il fallait qu'on puisse se faire mutuellement aveuglément confiance. Je l'attendais donc impatiemment, commençant à doucement angoisser. Cela devait être de famille ce stress qui ne nous quittait jamais vraiment. Enfin, j'entendis une voiture se garer devant, la portière claquée puis des coups frappés à la porte. J'allais lui ouvrir et la pris dans mes bras. C'est vrai, elle n'avait plus 10 ans mais cela faisait tout de même deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu donc et, de plus, je m'inquiétais pour elle depuis qu'elle avait intégrée le centre de cancérologie. Elle me rendit brièvement mon étreinte avant que je ne la conduise au salon. Je nous servis à chacune un chocolat chaud et un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Je pris donc des nouvelles de sa journée d'hier mais rien de plus ne s'était passé. Elle mettait toujours en place son projet d'atelier dessin, qui devrait, normalement, débuter la semaine prochaine. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen d'échapper quelque peu à la tension qui régnait là-bas et qu'elle puisse se consacrer quelques heures chaque semaine à sa passion. J'avais entendu à sa voix au téléphone quand elle m'avait parlé de ce projet à quel point cela l'enthousiasmait de pouvoir partager avec d'autres sa passion. On parla donc là des dernières nouvelles et je voyais, à la façon dont elle triturait ses doigts, qu'elle était aussi stressée que moi. Mon malaise à moi devait aussi se ressentir puisqu'elle rompit le silence en me demandant:

-Bon alors, que voulais-tu me dire de si important?

Je restais un moment silencieuse, réfléchissant à la manière dont je pouvais aborder le sujet. Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour me retrouver dans cette situation face à ma fille. Pourtant, je lui devais la vérité aussi répondis-je:

-Bon, on s'était promis de ne garder aucun secret entre nous. Je t'aime Clarke et j'ai profondément aimé ton père et je l'aimerais toujours. Une part de moi est morte avec lui et ce qu'il reste de mon cœur t'ai consacré. Mais j'ai...j'ai récemment développé de forts sentiments pour un autre homme...je...je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour aimer une autre personne que ton père, et pourtant, c'est arrivé, lentement mais sûrement. On est pas encore en couple...je... je ne m'en sens pas encore capable...pas avant d'avoir ton avis également. Je...je veux faire les choses bien. Je veux que tu acceptes cela avant de tenter, pas à pas, de construire une nouvelle relation...

Clarke restait totalement silencieuse, figée, n'exprimant rien d'autre que de la surprise. Voulant rapidement obtenir une réaction de sa part, je lui demandais:

-Alors...qu'en penses-tu?

-Je...je le connais ? _Me questionna-t-elle, sortant de sa transe et, il me semble, souriant légèrement._

-Euh..oui... _soufflais-je, devenant rouge._

-C'est Marcus n'est-ce pas? _Devina-t-elle._

J'en restais bouche bée. Je ne pensais pas avoir pu laisser entendre qu'il puisse se produire quoi que ce soit entre nous. Aussi, je l'interrogeais :

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Oh maman, je te connais par cœur. Tu verrais les regards que tu lui lances quand vous êtes dans la même pièce et la façon dont il te regarde quand tu ne fais pas attention. Je me demandais bien quand vous franchiriez enfin le cap, _conclut-elle en souriant._

-Mais ça...ça ne te dérange pas? _Continuais-je, abasourdie_.

-Au début, quand je voyais votre relation évoluée, j'étais en colère. En colère que tu puisses remplacer papa ainsi. Puis je...je me suis trouvée bien égoïste. Je sais que tu l'aimais plus que tout et tu as le droit à une seconde chance. Tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie dans l'ombre de papa, il

ne l'aurait pas souhaité. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et Marcus est quelqu'un de bien et je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi, _répondit-elle, me souriant avant de me prendre dans ses bras._

On pleura alors doucement, tout en riant de la situation. C'était idiot, mais apaisant à la fois. J'étais vraiment chanceuse d'avoir une fille comme Clarke. La vie m'avait peut-être privé de l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, elle m'avait aussi donné une fille merveilleuse qui avait le don de soigner n'importe lequel de mes maux et ceux de bien d'autres. Oui, c'était mon rayon de soleil qui avait grandi et qui illuminait à présent bien des gens qui l'entouraient. Quand on la côtoyait, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de graviter à ses côtés et bénéficier de la chaleur de son sourire, du réconfort de ses paroles ou de l'apaisement de ses bras. C'était peut-être moi la chirurgienne qui soignait par la science de la médecine, mais ma fille, elle, soignait par l'aura bienveillante qu'elle dégageait.

On s'écarta alors enfin, essuyant chacune nos larmes tout en riant, avant de reprendre nos tasses et boire pour reprendre contenance. Après quelques minutes de silence et de quiétude, le stress de Clarke sembla revenir. En effet, je la vis d'abord remettre nerveusement une mèche en place, puis défroisser son T-shirt et enfin jouer avec ses doigts en évitant mon regard. Je lui donnais donc une tape à l'épaule, la poussant à dire ce qu'elle hésitait à me confier. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de se lancer:

-Bon bah moi aussi je te dois la vérité...euh...je suis en couple depuis vraiment officiellement une semaine mais on se voit depuis quelques semaines déjà...

Je souriais à la nouvelle. Elle n'avait plus eu de relation amoureuse depuis que ce Finn lui avait brisé le cœur. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé, trouvant qu'il ne méritait pas ma fille et qu'il n'était pas assez attentionné et doux envers elle. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très respectueux non plus, refusant souvent mes invitations à manger avec des excuses que je savais, et ma fille aussi même si elle ne se l'avouait pas à l'époque, aussi bidon les unes que les autres. Alors que ma fille est enfin trouvée quelqu'un me réjouissait, surtout qu'elle était dorénavant plus prudente. Je la questionnais donc:

-Alors, il est comment? Je le connais ? Il est gentil au moins ? Il travaille dans quoi ? Ne me dit pas qu'il ne glande rien comme tu-sais-qui dont tu ne veux plus parler ? J'espère qu'il...

-Maman ! _Me coupa-t-elle._

Il est vrai que je m'étais un peu emballée et elle me semblait encore plus gênée qu'elle ne l'était avant. Je la laissais donc parler, m'excusant d'un faible sourire. Elle prit donc la parole, timidement:

-Je...je t'ai caché quelque chose maman...enfin...depuis quelque temps je l'ai enfin accepté mais je ne voulais pas te l'avouer tant que ça ne se confirmerait pas en quelque sorte...euh...je suis bisexuelle et euh...actuellement...en couple avec une femme...

Elle finit son discours rouge pivoine et moi, je faillis partir à la renverse. J'écarquillais les yeux, quelque peu surprise par son annonce directe. Devant mon silence, elle paniqua:

-Oh maman maman s'il te plaît ne le prend pas mal..je n'y peux rien je...

-Ohoh doucement Clarke. Laisse moi reprendre mes esprits...bon dieu, je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là..

Je bus alors une gorgée de chocolat chaud, camouflant tant bien que mal mon fou rire devant la tête déconfite de Clarke. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'était pas bien pour une mère de torturer ainsi sa fille, mais bon, on n'avait dit pas de secret aussi et elle m'avait caché sa bisexualité...Je m'en doutais en fait depuis quelque temps. J'avais vite vu qu'elle voyait quelqu'un et le fait qu'elle semblait gênée quand j'abordais le sujet et la façon dont elle cachait son téléphone m'avait mit la puce à l'oreille. Je gardais encore le silence, laissant Clarke me demander :

-Ça te dérange n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne bronchais pas et elle continua :

-Oh putain oui ça te dérange! Oh merde mais comment ça va se passer je veux pas...

-Stop Clarke, _la coupais-je._

Bon, j'avais bon cœur et voir Clarke dans cet état me fit craquer. Aussi je la rassurais :

-Je rigole Clarke. Ça ne me dérange pas ma puce, tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Si elle est bien avec toi et qu'elle te rend heureuse, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais.

Elle resta figée un instant, rougissant un peu avant de me taper l'épaule et s'écrier :

-Mais putain tu m'as fait peur maman, c'est pas drôle. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'angoisse à te le dire?

-Langage jeune fille, j'ai laissé passer les premiers mais faut pas en prendre l'habitude. Et ça t'apprendra qu'il faut respecter ses promesses ! On n'avait dit pas de secret et j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider quand tu as commencé à avoir des doutes sur ta sexualité...Tu en avais parlé à quelqu'un au

moins ? _Demandais-je doucement_.

-Oui, Octavia et Raven étaient là. Je..je n'ai pas osé te le dire tant que ça ne se confirmait pas. Excuses-moi... _dit-elle, peinée._

-Ce n'est rien Clarke...Bon alors, comment elle s'appelle ? Elle fait quoi dans la vie ? Elle est comment ? _La questionnais-je, rapidement en riant._

Elle explosa alors de rire avant de me montrer une photo d'une belle femme qui devait être un peu plus âgée qu'elle avec de magnifiques yeux verts et qui me semblait vraiment charmante et plaisante au vu du splendide sourire qu'elle destinait au «photographe» qui devait, de toute évidence, être ma fille. Elle la décrit alors :

-Elle s'appelle Lexa et est pompier. C'est la sœur de Lincoln, copain de O tu sais et également donc sa collègue.

-C'est par Octavia que tu l'as rencontré?

-Oui mais pas la première fois. Enfin, je l'avais déjà croisé brièvement aux urgences une fois la semaine où j'y ai travaillé puis on s'est revu quand Octavia m'a présenté son copain et qu'il est venu avec elle. J'ai flashé sur elle du moment où nos regards se sont croisés à l'hôpital. C'était court mais intense, _expliqua-t-elle, un sourire immense étirant ses lèvres._

-Bien, et bah j'ai hâte de la rencontrer alors. Dis-moi une soirée où vous êtes libres, avec nos planning, on ne pourra se voir qu'un soir. Invite-la à dîner. Je finis mardi et mercredi à 18h donc tout peut-être prêt pour 19h30 ces deux soirs. Si vous pouvez, faites votre choix, _conclus-je._

-Euh..je..d'accord..elle sera ravie... _souffla-t-elle, semblant réfléchir à toute allure._

-Je n'en doute pas. Bon allez, moi je suis de garde ce soir. Je dois y aller, _affirmais-je, soufflant._

Le temps était passé si vite. On se leva donc pour chacune se diriger vers notre voiture. Après un dernier câlin, je crois qu'on n'avait plus eu autant de gestes tendres l'une envers l'autre en une journée depuis longtemps, on partit chacune dans des directions différentes. En tout cas, nous nous retrouverions bien assez tôt et j'étais plutôt impatiente de découvrir la femme qui avait gagné le cœur de ma fille...

 **Alors, verdict ? Vous aimez le Kabby ? L'idée m'est venue comme ça, je voulais que Marcus soit plus présent pis j'ai fini par les mettre ensemble déjà parce que j'aime beaucoup ce couple, mais aussi parce que ça m'arrangeait xD Sinon, la réaction de Abby, vous vous y attendiez? En tout cas, prochain chap égal rencontre Abby/Lexa et journée sport chez Anya avec tout le monde. J'essaierais de le publier ce WE comme mon autre ff mais je ne promets rien, j'ai une fichue dissert d'anglais qui m'est tombée dessus, 25 putain de pages recto verso en anglais à analyser et commenter en anglais sous forme de dissert, youpi xD**

 **Bonne semaine à vous et à la prochaine :)**

 **: Merci beaucoup, ça m'a beaucoup touché. Et non, juste un petit aperçu du Lexa/Costia par Anya, je pense pas trop parlé d'elle déjà parce que bon, je l'ai déjà beacoup critiqué la pauvre alors qu'on ne la connaît même pas dans la série pis j'ai pas trop envie de m'appesantir sur cette fille. Y'aura bien quelques références dans quelques discussions, comme pour Finn, mais pas trop, je préfère faire aller de l'avant mes deux bébés plutôt que les faire s'appesantir dans le passé. En tout cas, merci bien:)**

 **Moony-Chach : Encore un grand merci, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir puisqu'on a toujours des attentes d'un chap à l'autre et j'ai à chaque fois peur de faire une scène que vous n'imaginiez pas du tout de la même façon et qui vous déçoivent, donc merci de me rassurer en quelque sorte:) J'espère d'ailleurs que la réaction de Abby t'a plu^^**

 **Nascray : merci beaucoup et c'est la mienne, c'est ma ff, j'en fais ce que je veux**

 **nanananananère (oui, mentalité 5 ans xD)**

 **MaraCapucin:Merci beaucoup et ah désolé, j'ai fait totalement le contraire en fait xD Pour moi, Clarke est vraiment nerveuse et peine à s'ouvrir, même à sa mère, donc lui révéler qu'elle sort avec une femme, pour moi, elle allait angoisser à mort donc je trouvais plus drôle que ce soit sa mère qui se moque d'elle, j'aime ma version de Abby vicieuse xD J'espère que ça t'a plu quand même :)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Ahah ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ça. Oui, j'exploite en profondeur mes persos xD Je sais pas si il y aura du M dans cette ff, faudra qu je demande si vous en voulez ou pas, perso ça me dérange pas d'écrire un lemon de leur première fois^^ Alors, ça t'a plu l'annonce de Abby et celle de Clarke et les réactions de chacune ? J'espère que oui en tout cas^^**

 **JunkieWoman : Je pense avoir tout dit en MP mais je tiens quand même à te redire un immense merci pour prendre tout ce temps déjà à me parler en MP xD et à me laisser ces reviews qui me font énormément plaisir, merci d'être là tout simplement :)**

 **Camelia : Merci beaucoup:) Oui Clarke s'est démenée comme jamais pour que tout soit nickel, elles sont toutes deux so cute et veulent tellement que ça marche. Quand on a le cœur brisé et qu'on trouve la personne qu'on croit vraiment être la bonne, on fait tout pour que ça marche^^ Après, pour Anya, ce n'est pas fini, mais oui, Clarke a réussi haut la main le test, en même temps, qui peut ne pas l'apprécier, elle est trop chou :3 Merci beaucoup encore, je fais tout pour ne jamais vous décevoir et quand je vois que c'est réussi, ça me fait juste trop plaisir^^**

 **DamOune : Oh putain merci mais mille fois. Ça m'a beaucoup touché. Je suis contente que ma ff te plaise à ce point et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)**

 **Werydick : Merci beaucoup:) Et oui, pas trop de pression entre mère et fille, elles sont les seules dans leur cocon familial alors rien ne cassera leur lien. Pour Anya, rien est fini encore, le samedi sport approche, Anya n'a pas fini de nous faire rêver xD J'espère que ça te plaira:)**

 **Voilà, merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des reviews. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me touche. Je vous dis à la prochaine sur cette ff ou sur l'autre. Kiss!:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou les loulous, voilà la suite que je vous avais promis au plus tôt:)**

 **Lisez jusqu'au bout du bout du bout, j'ai une surprise pour vous à vous dire**

 **après mon chapitre, après les remerciements :)**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas^^**

POV Lexa

-Lexa...Lexa! M'appela une voix familière.

Je sortis de mes pensées pour me concentrer à nouveau sur ma blonde préférée. Dans deux heures, nous devions dîner chez sa mère et le stress ne m'avait pas quitté du moment où elle me l'avait annoncé à maintenant, s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure que l'heure approchait. Et oui, nous étions déjà mercredi. Clarke avait eu son après-midi, travaillant depuis 5h du mat, elle avait fini à 13h et m'avait retrouvé à 15h en ville. On avait acheté tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour compléter son atelier dessin, et quelques livres d'occasion pour fournir la bibliothèque. On avait ensuite posté quelques affiches dans des magasins pour des appels aux dons de livres et autres pour le centre de cancérologie. Tout le monde avait forcément quelque part un ou plusieurs livres qu'ils ne lisaient plus et qui les encombraient donc pourquoi ne pas en faire don pour une bonne cause? Moi-même avait donné quelques-uns de mes livres de collège et avait incité mes collègues à en faire de même et tous, le lendemain, m'avait emmené divers livres, ce dont je les en avais chaleureusement remercié. Quand j'avais emmené à Clarke ces trentaines d'ouvrages, elle en avait été plus que ravie et moi, voir ce sourire resplendir sur son visage, je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Sortant donc de mes pensées, je la regardais. Nous faisions une pause dans un bar que j'aimais bien en ville. Elle me souriait tendrement avant de dire:

-Tu penses à tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas?

Je gardais le silence, lui répondant seulement par un petit sourire crispé. Elle continua donc:

-Allez, arrête d'être aussi tendue. Je t'assure que ma mère est cool et t'adore déjà!

Je soufflais. Elle avait beau tenté de mes rassurer, ça ne marchait pas. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Dans la vie on est toujours jugé, que ce soit pour notre physique, notre style vestimentaire, notre travail, notre place dans la société et j'en passe. Je n'aimais pas qu'on porte un jugement hâtif sur moi. Certes, je ne suis que pompier, je n'ai jamais fait de grandes études, à vrai dire j'ai tout quitté dès que j'ai pu, mais au moins, je vis confortablement et j'aime mon boulot, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Peu de gens me connaissent vraiment, en fait, ils peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main et il n'y a qu'eux qui ont le droit de me critiquer en bien ou en mal. On ne peut pas définir une personne en ne la voyant que brièvement et en ne connaissant d'elle que ce qu'elle montre à un instant donné. Notre personnalité se forge au fil des années, au fil de nos expériences, de nos victoires comme nos défaites, nos joies comme nos peines. Ainsi, avant de pouvoir juger une personne, il faut connaître sa vie passée autant voir plus que sa vie présente. De plus, ce n'était pas facile pour moi de m'ouvrir aux autres. Clarke était l'exception à la règle. Elle avait su se faire une place très vite dans mon cœur et me permettait de m'ouvrir, comme si elle ouvrait cette porte qui bloquait mon identité emprisonné au plus profond de moi pour me dévoiler au grand jour. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrirait que petit à petit, pas à pas, mais j'avais confiance en l'avenir. Pour le moment, je restais sur mes gardes, j'avais toujours peur de ce regard sur moi et c'est pourquoi j'étais angoissée à l'idée de ne pas réussir à m'ouvrir assez ce soir pour montrer à sa mère que je tenais vraiment à sa fille. Aussi je dis:

-Clarke, je..si elle ne m'apprécie pas hein? Si je ne suis pas à la hauteur? Et même, je suis ta première petite-amie, même si elle t'a dit qu'elle l'acceptait, comment être sûre que ça ne lui déplaira pas de le voir? Se l'entendre dire est une chose, le voir de ses propres yeux en est une autre...

-Je connais ma mère mieux que quiconque. Elle ne veut que mon bonheur et tu représentes ce bonheur que je touche enfin du doigt. Lexa, tu me rends heureuse, épanouie, plus vivante. Si je n'ai pas sombré en cancérologie, c'est grâce à toi. L'atelier que je vais créer pour aider mes patients, comme moi, à aimer ce métier, c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée. Tu es la source de mon inspiration, tu es ma muse, tu es la source de la lumière que je partage chaque jour grâce à un sourire. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, aujourd'hui comme demain comme dans les années à venir. Alors sors ces idées stupides de ta tête! Quoi qu'il se passe, il faudrait bien plus qu'une mère réticente pour me séparer de toi Lexa, je t'assure, _déclara-t-elle, doucement_.

Je me redressais alors pour l'embrasser tendrement. Jamais au grand jamais on ne m'avait fait telle déclaration. A ses côtés je me sentais vraiment importante. C'était comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans ce monde qui m'a vu naître mais dans lequel je n'ai jamais su quel était mon rôle, mon utilité. Pourquoi vivait-on si ce n'était pour mourir on ne sait quand dans le grand loto qu'est la vie? Cette question, je me la répétais sans cesse depuis la mort de mes parents. J'ai toujours été en quête d'une vérité à laquelle me raccrocher pour ne pas toucher le fond du gouffre dans lequel j'étais tombée quand j'ai su que jamais plus je ne serrerais dans mes bras ma mère ou que jamais plus mon père ne poserait sa main sur ma tête en me lançant un de ces sourire si fier. Mais aujourd'hui, je pourrais dire sans hésitation que la vie mérite d'être vécue, du début à la fin, pour des moments comme celui-ci. Pour l'amour. Je souris donc enfin, naturellement, avant de dire à mon tour, rigolant légèrement, pour cacher toute trace de tristesse mélancolique:

-Bien, si Mme Griffin ne voit pas à quel point je suis une petite-amie en or, je ne comprendrais pas. Non mais regarde mon physique de rêve quoi, digne d'une gravure de mode!

Elle explosa de rire avant de me taper l'épaule et de s'exclamer:

-C'est avec moi que tu es hein! L'oublies pas! Et pis ma mère est 100% hétéro et désormais prise!

-Prise? _La repris-je plus sérieusement._

-Oui...enfin, elle commence à entamer une relation avec Marcus Kane, un collègue. C'est un type bien, _répondit-elle, de marbre._

-Et toi, ça va? Fin...tu le prends comment? _La questionnais-je, inquiète._

-Bien. Ma mère mérite d'être heureuse. Elle a 42 ans et est toujours une très belle femme, elle ne va pas rester seule tout sa vie. Marcus prendra soin d'elle, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, mon père n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle reste seule et recluse toute sa vie.

Je hochais la tête avant de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas rester sur une note négative avant la fin de notre après-midi:

-Prête pour samedi sinon? Lincoln a déjà planifié une partie de la journée avec Anya et je peux te dire qu'on va bouger!

-Euh, prête est un très grand mot...je crois qu'à part le tennis et un peu de badminton, je n'ai jamais pratiqué d'autres sports. Faut dire que je ne suis pas une sportive dans l'âme, je préfère la compagnie de mes pinceaux et livres...Par contre, je peux te dire que les gars sont surexcités, et Raven, intenable! Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il soit si impatient!

-Tant mieux! Tu verras, on va passer un chouette moment! Nyko, c'est la crème de la crème, un peu comme Lincoln, mais encore plus doux. Je me suis toujours demandée comment ils s'étaient trouvés lui et Anya... _conclu-je._

-Ah que veux-tu, les opposés s'attirent.. _.m'annonça-t-elle tout en me faisant un clin d'œil_.

-C'est vrai, _soufflais-je_. Euh Clarke? _demandais-je._

-Oui Lexa?

-Je...je me demandais...puisqu'on finit toutes les deux à 18h vendredi et qu'on avait prévu de se retrouver à 8h chez moi le lendemain pour notre soirée je me demandais..bah...ce serait plus pratique que tu dormes chez moi tu vois...fin pour l'essence et tout...pis ça pourrait être sympa...j'ai encore pas mal de disney et Link dort chez Anya pour préparer la journée et tout...et bah...

-Oui, _me coupa-t-elle._

-Oui? _Répétais-je bêtement._

-Oui ça me plairait bien. Mais c'est moi qui choisit les Disney! _Affirma-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

-Bien sûr... _soufflais-je, souriant à mon tour devant ces gamineries._

-Bon, je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'ambiance, mais il est l'heure. Si on continue à tarder ici, on risque d'être en retard... _murmura-t-elle, me prenant la main._

Je hochai la tête, paya l'addition rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir son porte-monnaie et la traînais à l'extérieur avant qu'elle ne me réprimande au milieu du bar. Avant qu'elle ne puisse contester, je lui dis:

-Je t'ai amené dans ce bar, je le paie.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de marmonner dans sa barbe, et on monta dans sa voiture. Elle roula doucement et le trajet se fit en silence. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Tout se passerait bien. Il fallait que je me rassure si je ne voulais pas dire des choses que je regretterais sous le coup du stress. Après dix minutes de trajet, elle se gara devant une belle maison qui possédait une grande cours extérieur où il restait quelques jeux pour enfant. Voilà donc le lieu où Clarke avait passé son enfance, avait joué, évolué, grandi... Peut-être que si je m'entendais bien avec sa mère, cette dernière consentirait à me montrer des photos de Clarke petite. Cette pensée me fit sourire et c'est sur cette pensée que j'avançais au côté de Clarke dans l'allée de la maison de sa mère...

POV Abby

Je ne savais pas qui de moi ou de ma fille, voir je suppose, de sa copine devait être la plus stressée pour ce dîner. Cela faisait quelques heures que j'étais derrière les fourneaux, voulant que tout soit parfait pour montrer à ma fille que j'acceptais son choix et que je l'encourageais quelque soit les décisions qu'elle prenait. Cela étant, j'étais angoissée que cette Lexa soit une Finn au féminin. C'était idiot comme pensée mais j'avais vu ma fille dépérir si longtemps à la suite de la trahison de ce Finn que je ne supporterais pas de la voir replonger à nouveau. De plus, je sentais que cette relation était bien plus sérieuse que celle entretenue avec ce conn...cet idiot. Quand elle parlait de cette fille, ses yeux s'illuminaient et elle avait ce petit sourire niais mais tellement mignon qui prouve à quel point elle tient à elle. Ainsi, j'espérais voir ce même regard voir ce même sourire chez Lexa ou du moins un petit indice montrant qu'elle ne ferait pas souffrir ma fille. Je ne connaissais de plus rien d'elle, à part qu'elle avait un frère et qu'elle était pompier, ce dont je l'admirais. Elle pouvait être fière de sa profession, risquant chaque jour sa vie pour celles d'inconnus. C'était déjà en soi un très bon point pour elle.

J'avais préparé pour le repas quelque chose au final d'assez simple, soit un «meat loaf»* accompagné d'une purée de patates douces et des muffins avec un glaçage au beurre de cacahuète en dessert. Quand j'eus finis de recouvrir mon dernier muffin, je mis le tout au frigidaire et c'est au moment où je fermais la porte de ce dernier que j'écoutais une voiture se garer. Je rangeais donc mon tablier tout en regardant ma montre. Elle était bien en avance, comme avant chaque rendez-vous important. On pouvait définir le niveau d'importance d'un rendez-vous aux nombres de minutes d'avance qu'avaient Clarke et actuellement, on en était à 20. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir plus sur cette pensée qu'on frappait à la porte. Je me recoiffais rapidement,remis en place mon haut et ouvris. Je me retrouvais face à deux jeunes femmes qui m'avaient l'air bien angoissées. Je m'écartais pour les laisser entrer. Ma fille me prit brièvement dans mes bras et me souffla à l'oreille d'être «cool» et ce qui devait être Lexa m'offrit un petit sourire tout crispé en me tendant une bouteille de vin blanc français. Je supposais que ma fille avait dû l'informer que je ne jurais que par ce vin, mais en tout cas, j'en étais ravie. Je les accompagnais jusqu'à la table où reposait divers gâteaux apéritifs que j'avais moi-même confectionné. Oui, j'avais vraiment passé ma journée derrière des fourneaux... On s'installa et je regardais plus attentivement Lexa. Elle était vraiment jolie, bien mieux que sur les photos, avec ces grands yeux verts où transparaissait diverses émotions. Je commençais à servir les boissons et décidais de débuter la conversation:

-Alors, Lexa, je ne sais pas grand chose de toi. Clarke m'a juste dit que tu étais pompier à vrai dire donc pour commencer, j'aimerais mieux te connaître, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr, je ne veux pas être indiscrète.

-Oh euh oui bien sûr, pas de soucis. Euh, j'ai assez tôt quitté l'école je l'avoue après certains...passages difficiles dans ma vie...enfin bref, pour pouvoir être autonome, moi et mon frère, Lincoln, on a postulé à la caserne que notre amie commune, qui est comme une sœur pour nous, dirige. Ça nous a toute de suite plu. Cette adrénaline à chaque intervention, le plaisir d'accomplir quelque chose de bien, de se sentir utile en fait, c'est devenu vitale en quelque sorte pour nous. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait de grandes études mais j'aime mon métier et c'est pour moi, l'essentiel, _répondit-elle, franchement._

Elle semblait mettre déjà les choses au clair, ne voulant pas, je pensais, être critiquer sur ses choix. Désirant la rassurer à ce sujet, ne jugeant pas une personne par son niveau d'étude, je dis:

-Tu as bien raison. Avoir un métier qui nous plaît est le plus important...s'il rapporte quand même un minimum pour vivre confortablement je pense, ce qui est ton cas, mais pas celui de tout le monde malheureusement, _finis-je en regardant ma fille qui détourna les yeux._

Je savais qu'elle aurait aimé travailler dans l'art mais elle comme moi savait que cela ne lui rapporterait rien et qu'elle ne pourrait, pour l'instant, pas en vivre. Lexa sembla se rembrunir et répliqua:

-Je pense que, qu'importe nos choix, tant qu'ils conviennent à nous, on ne devrait pas s'occuper de l'avis des autres. Chacun doit être maître de sa vie.

J'étais surprise, mais pas dans le mauvais sens, bien au contraire. Elle avait compris le message qui ne lui était pourtant pas destiné et avait subtilement prit la défense de Clarke sans me manquer de respect. Je commençais à bien l'apprécier. Je lui souris donc et approuvais :

-C'est vrai. Le problème est qu'il y a quelques années, Clarke n'aurait pas pu se lancer dans la peinture et vivre indépendamment. Aujourd'hui, grâce à ce métier, elle peut. Enfin, si l'occasion se présente bien sûr, ce que je souhaite de tout cœur. Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé qu'elle suive mes traces. La voir préférer l'art à la science m'avait semblé si...étrange au début. Mais en la voyant peindre, j'ai compris. Elle avait la même passion quand elle traçait son premier jet sur toile que moi lors d'une opération.

-Sauf votre respect, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir encouragé dans cette voie alors? _demanda-t-elle, Clarke_

 _toujours murée dans son silence._

-Je l'ai encouragé, d'une certaine manière. Dès qu'elle s'est découverte cette passion, je lui ai offert tout ce que j'ai pu pour qu'elle puisse l'exercer sans inconvénient. Mais je suis restée sceptique quant à y gagner sa vie. Je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour elle me remerciera de l'avoir poussé à trouver un autre métier en attendant de pouvoir vivre de cette passion, aujourd'hui j'ai de regrets. Particulièrement depuis qu'elle est en cancérologie, _répondis-je, regardant nerveusement ma fille._

Lexa sembla s'inquiéter aussi puisqu'elle lui pressa doucement l'épaule et lui demanda:

-Clarke, tu es avec nous? Ça va?

Ma fille émergea enfin, nous regardant tour à tour avant de soupirer :

-Oui oui...juste...vous êtes bizarres...

Je regardais alors ma fille avec, je le supposais, de grands yeux, Lexa faisant de même, et on s'exclama presque en même temps :

-Quoi ?

-Bah voilà. Normalement, c'est moi qui devrait être assez à l'aise et tout, et Lexa qui devrait subir un interrogatoire, et au final je suis le sujet principal de cette discussion, je ne vous comprends pas quelque fois...

Alors, dans un bel ensemble cette fois-ci, on explosa de rire, ma fille nous suivant peu après. Il est vrai que la conversation s'était vite tournée vers elle, chacune voulant montrer qu'on ne voulait que son bonheur alors qu'il n'y avait aucune compétition. Je surpris alors un tendre regard entre les deux filles d'en face. C'était un regard affectueux, fière du côté de Clarke, heureux du côté de Lexa, mais elles avaient en commun que ce regard était emplie d'amour. C'était le genre de regard qui voulait tout dire. Le regard dont on n'avait pas les mots pour vraiment le traduire, juste les émotions qu'ils transmettaient à interpréter. Oui, c'était ce genre de regard que moi-même j'échangeais avec Jake et que j'étais heureuse de surprendre aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en connaître plus sur lexa. Elle tenait à ma fille comme ma fille tenait à elle. C'était pour moi l'essentiel...

POV Clarke

Après ce fou rire, on débuta le repas plus calmement, échangeant toutes trois nos dernières journées. Plus de questions, plus de tensions, juste des conversations amicales qui permettaient à ma mère d'en savoir plus sur Lexa sans que cela ne mette la pression à cette dernière.

Le repas était excellent et plus le temps passait, plus une petite complicité commençait à naître, enfin, complicité était un grand mot. C'était plutôt une sorte d'alliance contre moi. Chacune racontant des moments dégradants pour mon image à l'autre. Je fis donc souvent mine d'être vexée, affligée, alors qu'au contraire, j'étais heureuse que le repas se déroule ainsi...jusqu'à ce que, après les muffins, au demeurant vraiment excellent, ma mère propose à Lexa de voir des vidéos de moi petite. J'avais eu beau supplier du regard ma mère comme ma petite-amie, il n'y eu aucune pitié. On passa donc l'heure suivante à visionner mes premiers pas...vite suivis de mes premières chutes d'ailleurs. Je me sentais honteuse jusqu'au moment où je vis le regard que portait sur moi Lexa et qu'elle me susurra à l'oreille que j'étais, et je cite, «à croquer». Je rougis donc fortement sous le regard amusé de ma mère. Vers 22h, commençant à montrer des signes de fatigue, ayant peu dormi la nuit dernière, Lexa se leva et, soulignant mon état, suggéra qu'il était temps de partir. Ma mère acquiesça et, après des au revoir plus chaleureux qu'à l'arrivée, on sortit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Dans la voiture, prête à démarrer, je souris à ma petite-amie, l'embrassa légèrement et lui dis qu'elle avait assuré. Elle me sourit en retour, se vantant d'être parfaite en tout, mais je voyais qu'elle était touchée mais, surtout, fortement rassurée que tout ce soit bien passé.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à 10h, entendant le bruit de la cafetière en marche. Je rejoignis donc lentement ma coloc dans notre cuisine et m'installais sur un tabouret. Elle me tendit une tasse brûlante et posa face à moi une assiette bien garnie. Je la remerciais d'un sourire avant d'entamer le petit-dej. On mangea d'abord en silence avant que O, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, me demande:

-Alors, bien passé hier soir? Ta mère n'a rien dit ? Dis-moi qu'elle a bien accepté Lexa ? Sinon moi je vais la voir pour lui dire à quel...

-O? _la coupais-je doucement._

-Oui ? _Répliqua-t-elle timidement._

-Tais-toi et laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît.

Elle hocha la tête, un petit sourire désolé sur la face. Elle ne changerait jamais, ça c'était sûr, et tant mieux,je l'aimais ainsi. Je continuais donc :

-Ça s'est très bien passé. Si tu veux tout savoir, elles se sont tellement bien entendues que ma mère a diffusé des vidéos de moi petite pendant 1h ! Mais...c'était parfait. L'avis de ma mère compte énormément pour moi et voir qu'elle apprécie ma petite-amie, j'en suis vraiment contente.

-Ah mais c'est trop cool, on pourra faire des repas de famille tous ensemble, c'est trop cool!

-Eh oh, ne t'avance pas trop hein, _rigolais-je._

-Allez, tu sais bien que ta mère me considère presque comme sa fille et que Lincoln est le frère de Lexa, ça pourrait être cool ! _S'exclama-t-elle, très réjouie._

C'est vrai que ma mère avait quasiment adopté Octavia qui vivait pendant notre adolescence chez nous presque 7j/7 24h/24. Sa mère étant alcoolique, elle avait été éduqué par son grand frère qui avait pris soin d'elle et ma mère avait été la figure maternelle qui lui manquait. Aussi je ne pus qu'acquiescer devant un tel enthousiasme. Je la considérais elle, comme Raven, comme les sœurs que je n'ai jamais eu. On discuta encore un peu de cette peut-être future rencontre avant que le stress de l'heure ne me ramène les pieds sur terre. Je prenais le boulot à 14h et la première séance de l'atelier dessin débutait à 15h. Toute ma semaine, j'avais présenté mon projet à des enfants, tentant de gagner leur confiance et vantant les bienfaits du dessin. J'avais réaménagé la salle, y accrochant quelques-unes de mes œuvres ainsi que celles des enfants de l'hôpital d'où je venais pour remplir les murs vides de la salle et montrer le but de mon atelier. Si les enfants comme les plus grands, étaient touchés par ces œuvres, j'aurais tout gagné, parce que dès lors, ils voudront être capable d'accomplir les mêmes choses. Je commençais donc à planifier mon après-midi, avec quelques conseils d'Octavia, avant de partir après avoir manger seule, cette dernière étant partie bosser.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, j'enfilais ma blouse et me dirigeais ensuite vers une réserve où j'avais stocké tout mon matériel. Je commençais à préparer la salle quand quelques curieux espionnèrent mon travail. Plus l'heure avançait, plus je vis du monde s'entasser devant la salle, regardant par la vitre ce qu'il se passait. Je n'arrivais pas à différencier les simples curieux à ceux qui comptaient participer. Aussi, dix minutes avant l'heure, je sortis de la salle, désormais prête, et m'adressais à tous :

-Que ceux qui désirent participer à l'atelier dessin se mettent à ma gauche, les autres, vous pouvez bien sûr simplement regarder, mais à l'extérieur et dans un minimum de silence s'il vous plaît. Si vous changez d'avis, vous êtes les bienvenues!

Je leur souris et vis une vingtaine d'enfants se placer à ma gauche. Un homme d'un certain âge s'avança alors vers moi et me demanda :

-Euh, c'est un atelier réservé aux enfants ou tout le monde peut participer?

-Tout le monde bien sûr. L'art n'est pas exclusif.

Alors, sous mes yeux ébahis, je vis une vingtaine d'adultes de tout âge se placer à ma gauche. Heureusement, la salle serait assez grande pour tous les accueillir mais ce ne serait pas aisé pour moi de leur enseigner le dessin dans de telles conditions. Il faudrait que je vois à l'avenir de faire des groupes différents sur divers jours, pour n'avoir qu'une quinzaine maximum de participants. Tous s'installèrent ainsi quand je les laissais passer et je pris une feuille que je fis passer pour que chacun marque son nom et son âge, pour pouvoir faire des groupes plus facilement. Une fois fait, je commençais :

-Bien, je vous propose deux ateliers en un. Derrière vous, il y a de petites toiles vierges si vous désirez peindre et devant moi, j'ai des feuilles pour du dessin basique. J'ai imprimé divers modèles mais vous pouvez m'en suggérer d'autres, je vous les amènerais pour la prochaine fois où nous nous verrons. La peinture, c'est libre, je vous donnerais à chacun quelques conseils, mais peignez selon vos idées, laissez vous guider par ce que vous ressentez devant cette toile, pareil pour le dessin d'ailleurs si vous le souhaitez. Ceux qui veulent dessiner avec l'aide d'un modèle, choisissez en un et installez vous sur cette grande table devant le tableau, je vais vous apprendre à bien dessiner. Des questions? Vous êtes sûrs ? Bien, répartissez-vous comme vous le souhaitez et avant de commencer, attendez que je vienne vous aider.

Chacun se dirigea sur une partie de la salle. Sur la quarantaine que nous étions, sept avaient choisis la peinture, avec seulement un enfant qui devait avoir onze ans je supposais. Tous les autres jeunes de moins de quinze ans avaient choisis le dessin libre et le reste était avec moi pour le dessin avec modèle. Je les laissais choisir un dessin et me dirigeais vers l'atelier peinture. J'expliquais à chacun l'utilisation des divers accessoires et comment, surtout, comment ne pas mettre de la peinture partout sauf sur la toile. Je les quittais ensuite, revenant sur l'importance d'extérioriser ses émotions par le dessin. Tout est dans la concentration. Je leur conseillais donc de fermer les yeux et de prendre quelques minutes avant de donner un premier coup de pinceaux. Je jetais ensuite un coup d'œil aux enfants qui coloriaient mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'aide, s'éclatant déjà bien assez. Je me plaçais donc devant mon tableau et commençais ma première leçon de dessin. Mission, dessiner un panpan, dessin basique et assez simple, que n'importe qui pouvait bien faire avant de tenter de dessiner le modèle qu'ils avaient choisis.

C'est ainsi que se déroulèrent les heures suivantes, dans l'ambiance paisible des coups doux de pinceaux et de crayons...

POV Lexa

On était vendredi et j'étais toute impatiente de voir Clarke arrivée. Elle devait dormir chez moi ce soir pour qu'on parte ensemble le lendemain chez ma sœur pour notre journée sport. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la rencontre avec sa mère mais elle m'avait appelé hier pour sa première journée de l'atelier dessin et tout s'était super bien passée, donc j'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle. Elle se sentait enfin utile dans ce centre où on ne pouvait plus faire grand chose pour les patients en tant qu'infirmières. Elle leur rapportait aujourd'hui autre chose qu'un sourire, oui, un moyen de parler sans ouvrir la bouche, de s'échapper de tout sans quitter le centre, d'imaginer enfin un monde certes illusoire, mais bienfaiteur.

Après dix bonnes minutes à tourner en rond, ayant efficacement rangé l'appartement, j'entendis enfin ma sonnette retentir. J'ouvris rapidement ma porte pour découvrir ma blonde préférée que j'embrassais doucement avant de la faire entrer. Je l'emmenais vers la cuisine où plusieurs ingrédients étaient étalés sur le comptoir. Je lui proposais donc :

-J'avais pensé à faire des burritos et le plus drôle c'est quand même de cuisiner à deux, alors ça te dit?

-Euh L... _commença-t-elle, gênée._

-Oui? _demandais-je, ne comprenant pas._

-Je ne sais vraiment pas cuisiner et je n'ai jamais fait de burritos de ma vie. Les seuls que j'ai mangé c'était des plats tout fait... _murmura-t-elle timidement._

-Mais c'est nickel ! _M'exclamais-je_. Je vais t'apprendre, ne t'inquiète pas, y'a rien de plus simple!

-Okok, mais surtout rappelle t'en si la cuisine part en fumée, _marmonna-t-elle, souriant néanmoins_.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de me placer derrière elle, me plaquant contre son dos et la dirigeant vers chaque élément. Je l'aidais à couper les poivrons, les tomates et autres légumes en fines tranches, ma bouche contre son oreille pour lui chuchoter ce qu'elle devait faire. J'aimais la sentir tressaillir lorsque que je parlais, voir son souffle se couper quand je bougeais légèrement dans son dos pour prendre de nouveaux ingrédients. Moi-même je me sentais rougissante quand mon bras effleurait involontairement sa poitrine dans un mouvement. Ces pensées furent vite oubliées au fur et à mesure que l'on cuisinait, riant quand un morceau de poivron se fit la malle ou qu'elle goûta une trop forte dose de sauce épicée qui lui tira une grimace que je jugeais personnellement de totalement mignonne. Quand nos burritos furent monter, je les plaçais dans mon gaufrier pour chauffer la galette mais surtout, qu'elle prenne bien forme et reste bien fermée. Quand ce fut chose faite on s'installa pour manger, en discutant de notre journée passée. A la première bouchée, Clarke laissa échapper un petit gémissement avant de s'exclamer, conquise:

-C'est délicieux !

Je la fixais et, sans toucher à mon burritos, soufflais :

-Je n'en doute pas...

Quand on eut fini, je préparais le pop corn pendant que Clarke choisissait un Disney qu'elle mit avant de s'installer confortablement sur le canapé, au bruit que j'entendis quand elle s'écroula dessus. Je la rejoignis donc, un énorme pot de pop corn dans les bras, avant de m'installer, posant le pot sur la table basse devant nous. Elle lança le Disney et je découvris son choix, qui n'était autre que Le Livre de la Jungle. Je haussais un sourcil, surprise et elle se défendit :

-Quoi ? J'adore Baloo...

Je rigolais avant de dire, plus sérieusement :

-Moi c'est kaa que j'adore...

Je la fixais alors intensément avant de susurrer :

-Aie confiance...

On explosa de rire avant de se concentrer sur le dessin-animé qui commençait alors.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'allongea sur moi, jusqu'à être plus étalée sur mon corps que sur le canapé. Sa tête était posée dans le creux de mon cou et je sentais son souffle sur ma peau et sa main vagabondait le long de mon corps. Ses lèvres alors se posèrent sur ma carotide qu'elle mordilla légèrement avant d'y poser sa langue. Mon souffle se coupa et, reprenant les esprits, je la retournais sous moi d'un mouvement rapide. Au-dessus, je lui souris devant son air surpris par la rapidité à laquelle elle s'était retrouvée plaquée sur le canapé. Mon corps sur le sien, j'ondulais légèrement avant de l'embrasser doucement puis de plus en plus intensément, nos langues se cherchant, se trouvant, et dansant dans un bel ensemble, chacune essayant au fur et à mesure de dominer l'autre. Je tombais tout d'un coup par terre, Clarke s'étant brusquement redressée, et la regarda, perdue. Elle s'exclama alors, sans me regarder :

-C'est ma chanson !

Je me concentrais alors sur le film et rigolais quand je compris. Baloo, accompagnée de Clarke en chorale derrière moi, chantait qu'il en fallait peu pour être heureux. Je me relevais donc, m'assis à côté de ma gamine de copine, avant de lui souffler à l'oreiller :

-Alors, tu viens juste de m'éjecter par terre durant une séance câlin pour...Baloo?

Elle rigola alors et, chanson finie, coupa le dessin-animé. Je l'interrogeais du regard et elle répondit à ma question silencieuse :

-Aie confiance...

Elle accentua le «s», langue sortie, alors je m'en emparais avant d'y plaquer la mienne, reprenant là où elle nous avait arrêté. Je repris les dessus, croisant nos jambes et me plaquant contre elle. Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux tandis que les siennes se baladaient le long de mes côtes. Le baiser gagna encore une fois beaucoup d'intensité et quand je sentis ses mains soulevées mon débardeur pour se poser sur mon dos nu, je m'écartais légèrement. La vision qui s'offrait à moi, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, me coupa le souffle. Elle était magnifique en toute condition, mais là, les lèvres entrouvertes, les cheveux défaits et le rouge au joue, c'était parfait. Elle était parfaite. Je l'embrassais à nouveau mais me stoppa encore quand elle sembla vouloir dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Je lui soufflais donc :

-Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? Parce que je suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'arrêter à nouveau Clarke...

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose qu'en ce moment Lexa... _répondit-elle, le regard noir de désir._

Je la soulevais donc, la poussant à enrouler ses jambes autour de mon bassin, ses bras refermés autour de mon cou et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas que notre première fois se passe sur mon canapé, quoi que confortable, Clarke méritait bien mieux. Dans ma chambre, je la déposais avec délicatesse avant de la rejoindre aussitôt.

 _xoxo (début rating M jusqu'en fin de chap, allez directement à la fin si vous ne voulez pas lire) xoxo_

POV Clarke

Nos lèvres se lièrent immédiatement et nos langues se lancèrent à nouveau dans une danse endiablée. Chaque caresse était douce, chaque baiser tendre, chaque regard amoureux. Je me sentais aimée, protégée, et quand elle me demanda d'un regard si elle pouvait retirer mon haut, je hochais simplement la tête. J'avais toujours eu une certaine honte de ne pas avoir le tour de taille de mannequin mais face au regard brûlant de Lexa, qui s'était assombrit à la vue de mon ventre nue, je me sentais enfin bien dans mon corps. Elle souffla un «Bordel Clarke, tu es magnifique» avant de poser ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau nue que je lui dévoilais. Sa langue traçait des sillons de-ci de-là, naviguant le long de mon ventre avant de s'arrêter vers ma poitrine. Je me redressais alors pour qu'elle puisse dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et elle reprit son exploration. Tout n'était que délicatesse, sa langue s'attardant sur les zones les plus érogènes que je lui dévoilais par des gémissements que je ne pouvais retenir. Je la serrais contre moi, désirant que nos corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Je voulais me fondre dans le vert plus sombres de désir de ses yeux. Tout en la fixant, j'enlevais à mon tour son débardeur, d'un geste moins aisée qu'elle l'avait fait précédemment et... _OH MON DIEU ELLE AVAIT DES ABDOS ! Pensais-je, sous le choc_. Elle paru amusée de ma surprise, me souriant largement en contractant ses muscles. C'était comme si toute ma raison avait quitté mon corps et que je marchais sur pilote automatique, mes mains se posèrent sur son ventre et dessinèrent ses abdos. Lexa ferma les yeux et je la poussais donc en arrière, la forçant à s'allonger sur le dos pour poser mes lèvres sur ce ventre que je voulais peindre de ma langue chaque contour. Elle était parfaite. Elle retira d'un geste souple son soutien-gorge et, comprenant le message, je pris le temps de m'occuper de ses seins parfaitement sculptés. Elle pouvait poser comme modèle pour n'importe quel artiste, personne ne réussirait à représenter toute la beauté qu'elle dégageait. J'aurais voulu encore et encore parcourir ce buste unique mais des mains me soulevèrent pour retirer mon jean. Je me contorsionnais pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile et une fois chose faite, elle enleva le sien dans la foulée pour s'emparer de nouveau de mes lèvres. Ce contact nous avait manqué. Nos mains parcouraient doucement le corps de l'autre, s'attardant à divers endroits, caressant tendrement la peau de l'autre. L'air commençait à se faire rare, la chaleur montait dangereusement et mon entrejambe commençait à me brûler. On avait toutes deux besoin de ce soulagement, de rompre enfin cette tension qui s'était accumulée à coup de baisers et de caresses. On se débarrassa alors promptement du dernier tissu qui faisait barrière à nos envies. L'une collée à l'autre, je sentis ses doigts descendre à l'endroit que je désirais le plus. Elle quémanda l'accès d'une brève pression qui me fit gémir plus fortement. Prenant cela pour une autorisation, elle pénétra enfin mon intimité et je fis de même de mon côté, voulant être en elle comme elle était en moi. Collées au maximum, nos corps formant un tout, on se mit à onduler, prenant un rythme d'abord doux, nos doigts découvrant l'autre d'une nouvelle façon, avant d'accélérer, la pression devenant trop forte. Nos souffles étaient mêlés, nos lèvres se trouvèrent brièvement par moment et nos regards, oui nos regards, eux, ne se quittèrent jamais. C'est ainsi qu'on atteignit enfin la délivrance, nos corps liés, de la sueur coulant sur nos peaux nus, cherchant en vain cet air semblant avoir disparu de la pièce pour ne laisser qu'une intense chaleur. On se fixa un long instant, avant de lier à nouveau nos lèvres pour un baiser cette fois-ci long mais doux avant de coller nos fronts et de s'endormir ainsi, nos corps entremêlés pour la nuit...

*le meatloaf est un pain à la viande typiquement américain, ça m'a l'air pas mauvais, si je n'étais pas si nulle en cuisine, je tenterais bien xD

 **Alors, verdict ? La rencontre Abby/Lexa, je l'ai faite assez courte parce que bon, je ne voyais personnellement pas l'intérêt de la faire longue, Abby ayant largement acceptée l'orientation sexuelle de sa fille^^ Sinon, ce ptit passage M vous a plu ? J'espère que oui en tout cas :)**

 **Moony-Chach : Merci beaucoup, je suis aussi fan du kabby ** J'espère que la rencontre t'a plu, y'en aura d'autres et des plus intéressantes encore :)**

 **:Y'aura plus d'actions bientôt, la j'ai fait une rencontre soft, y'avais pour moi pas tant d'intérêt, Abby ayant tout très bien accepté, mais par la suite, Abby va se lâcher ;)**

 **MaraCapucin : Merci beaucoup, bah j'espère que ça t'a plu encore ce chapitre, avec mon ptit final:)**

 **NoEcritSelonSonEnvie:Merci beaucoup, ça me touche sincèrement:)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Ahah merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça t'a plu. Et désolé, la journée sport, ce sera pour ce WE, pas la place avec mon ptit rating M de la caser;)**

 **JunkieWoman : merci beaucoup encore, tes review sont toujours aussi extra, comme notre conversation MP, alors encore merci:)**

 **MagRd : Madame je poste en guest ;) merci beaucoup encore une fois et j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce petit passage Baloo ;)**

 **Tsunade72 : merci beaucoup:) Ca me touche beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu tout autant:)**

 **Werydick : eh oui beaucoup de couples ici^^ Après ma Abby est différente de celle de la série par certains points, et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras dans ma ff^^ J'espère que ce chap t'a plu, merci encore :)**

 **Voilà, donc, comme vous avez peut-être pu le constater, mon Dieu, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des review, ce qui me fait mais alors extrêmement plaisir de voir que le travail paie et que des gens aiment autant ce que j'écris. Je m'approche des 100 review et comme 100, bah c'est the chiffre;) (désolé, c'est le lemon, ça me fait faire des blagues nulles, mon cerveau est en panne, bug sur lexa xD) fin bref, ceux qui me posteront la review 100 et 101 auront leur mot à dire sur le thème de ma prochaine AU (quand celle-ci sera terminée bien sûr, ce que je repousse le plus loin possible parce que je veux pas quitter mes bébés quoi, mais ça va arriver quand même...) donc voilà, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier même si je ne peux prendre que deux personnes, voir trois, pour le projet malheureusement, et c'est une sorte de hasard, parce que je vous aime tous et je ne ferais pas de favoritisme donc merci de me laisser des avis, ça me touche beaucoup et à demain normalement pour ceux qui lisent ma deuxième ff:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou les loulous:) Tout d'abord MERCI BEAUCOUP ! J'ai franchi la barre des 100**

 **review et vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma ff**

 **plaît autant:) Sinon, voici ce nouveau chapitre, centré sur la journée sport que j'ai vraiment**

 **mais alors vraiment eu du mal à écrire mais j'espère que le résultat vous satisfera.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas:)**

POV Lexa

 **Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame...**

Je grognais soudain, me redressant, mais un poids me clouait au lit.

 **Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned...**

J'entendis un second grognement qui ne venait, celui-là, pas de moi. Clarke s'écarta, frottant de ces deux poing fermés ces yeux, comme un nouveau-né. Cette vision me fit doucement sourire et...

 **But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die...**

Je quittais donc la vision qui s'offrait à moi pour attraper mon portable et couper mon réveil. Musique enfin éteinte, je me retournais vers ma blonde préférée qui semblait revenir à la réalité. Je l'embrassais donc doucement avant de lui dire:

-Il est déjà 6h30 belle blonde.

-Quoi? Déjà? _S'écria-t-elle avant de se lever précipitamment_.

Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, je me doutais, elle me demanda:

-Euh, douche?

Je riais doucement avant de la rejoindre et de lui souffler à l'oreille:

-On ira plus vite si on y va ensemble.

Elle rougit alors et je riais de plus belle avant de la rassurer:

-Allez, dépêche, je vais nous préparer un copieux p'tit dej sinon on ne sera jamais à l'heure.

Elle sourit alors avant de prendre quelques affaires et d'entrer dans ma salle de bain. Je baillais alors à m'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de prendre le chemin de ma cuisine. Je sortis mes ustensiles avant de commencer à faire des œufs brouillés, quelques tranches de bacon, et quelques pancakes dont j'avais préparé la pâte la veille en prévision. Vu la journée qui nous attendait, il valait mieux avoir l'estomac bien rempli. Je retournais le dernier pancake quand Clarke vint m'enlacer dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter. Je souris alors tandis qu'elle m'embrassait tendrement le cou. J'allais la retourner quand je vis qu'elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention à moi mais à l'assiette de pancakes. Je rigolais alors avant de la diriger à table, nous servant un grand verre de jus d'orange, nos œufs brouillés, bacon et enfin, ces pancakes qu'elle ne quittait pas du regard. On déjeuna en silence, rapidement, le temps filant à toute vitesse. Je rangeais rapidement tout ce que j'avais utilisé avant d'aller prendre ma douche pendant que Clarke se coiffait et maquillait devant le miroir, me laissant toute l'intimité dont j'avais besoin. Nous avions certes franchis le cap la veille mais il faudrait encore un peu de temps encore pour être à l'aise avec notre nudité en dehors d'un lit. L'eau chaude me permit de me détendre mais je fus vite rappelée à l'ordre par ma blonde de copine qui me faisait un décompte. Je sortis donc, m'habillais rapidement d'un jogging et débardeur, et je demandais à Clarke si elle voulait bien me faire une tresse. Elle accepta et se plaça derrière moi. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me touche les cheveux et je me les coupais moi-même pour éviter le coiffeur mais avec elle, cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. Je me laissais donc faire, me maquillant légèrement simultanément pour gagner du temps. Je regardais par le miroir ma copine et vis à ses sourcils quelque peu froncés et sa langue un peu sortie qu'elle était très concentrée sur sa tâche. J'en aurais presque ri mais je voulais pas que mes tremblements ne la déstabilisent. Je me contentais donc de la fixer. Elle était vraiment magnifique, même si le fait que ses cheveux soient attachés pour ne pas la gêner et qu'elle en perdait un peu de charme, elle restait parfaite dans son legging noir et jaune fluo et son débardeur avec écrit «I'm not a princess, I'm a warrior». Elle remarqua mon regard et je soufflais, pour qu'elle ne pense pas que je la matais :

-Sympa le débardeur.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et affirma :

-Finn m'appelait princesse. Il a dû comprendre qu'il faisait fausse route après que je lui en ai collé une. C'est Raven qui m'a alors offert ce débardeur. Elle a presque le même, juste il n'est pas écrit warrior mais mecanic. Je suis d'ailleurs presque sûre qu'elle le portera aujourd'hui.

Je souris alors à l'idée. Elle finit alors de me coiffer. On finalisa ensuite nos tenues respectives avant de se diriger vers ma moto. On prit chacune nos casques et je démarrais pour ce qui s'annonçait une des meilleurs journées de ma vie...

POV Clarke

On arriva peu de temps après chez Anya, la route étant presque déserte en ce samedi matin. Par je ne sais quelle miracle, Lexa se gara devant chez sa sœur avec près de dix minutes d'avance. On descendis donc, rangea nos casques avant d'aller sonner. C'est Lincoln, un immense sourire aux lèvres, qui vint nous ouvrir. On était les premières arrivées. Ce n'était pas si étonnant. C'était Octavia qui guidait les autres et elle était souvent en retard, ou juste à l'heure, mais alors jamais en avance. On se dirigea vers la pièce à vivre où l'on s'installa. Je cherchais du regard Anya mais ne la voyais nulle part et Lincoln m'expliqua:

-Elle est dehors avec Nyko. Ils peaufinent les derniers détails. Chez nous, les journées sports, c'est sacré. Tout doit être parfait.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est prévu? _demandais-je, vraiment curieuse désormais._

-Encore un peu de patience jeune fille, vous le saurez bientôt, _répondit une voix d'homme que je ne connaissais pas, derrière mon dos._

Je fis donc volte-face pour me retrouver devant un homme avec une taille et une carrure assez imposante. Il me parut d'abord froid puis un large sourire vint s'épanouir sur son visage et il me tendit la main, se présentant :

-Je suis Nyko Healer. Tu dois être Clarke n'est-ce pas, la fille de Abby.

-C'est...exact... _répondis-je en lui serrant la main_. Comment me connaissez-vous?

-Je travaille depuis quelques temps dans le même hôpital que ta mère, _affirma-t-il, sans se départir de son sourire._

-Oh, je ne vous ai pourtant jamais croisé, _répliquais-je, fronçant les sourcils._

-Je suis pédiatre donc dans le bâtiment adjacent à celui où tu travailles. Mais je vois souvent ta mère lors de réunion. Tu lui ressembles d'ailleurs beaucoup. Aussi jolie et...

-Qui est jolie ? _Demanda sarcastiquement une voix à l'entrée._

Je sursautais et me tournais pour voir Anya adossée à la porte. Les deux avaient le don d'apparaître de façon très silencieuse. Nyko lui sourit alors et répondit :

-C'est toi la plus belle tu le sais bien.

Elle sourit alors, d'un grand et beau sourire, et j'en tombais presque sur l'arrière-train pour être polie. C'était la première fois que je la voyais sourire comme cela et ça la rajeunissait drôlement, la rendant plus douce et plus jolie. Elle devrait le faire plus souvent au lieu de me terroriser d'un regard. C'est quand elle avança que je vis derrière mes amis. Je souris alors et me précipitais sur Raven que je dus étouffer dans mon étreinte. Elle lâcha alors :

-Contente de te voir aussi warrior.

Je m'écartais et comme je l'avais deviné, elle avait le débardeur avec «I'm not a princess, I'm a mecanic» et fis donc un clin d'œil rapide à Lexa. Je pris ensuite les gars chacun leur tour dans mes bras avant d'arriver devant Bellamy. Je restais un temps figé, ne sachant pas quoi faire et il me prit dans une brève éteinte et me souffla à l'oreille :

-Je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Tu peux me pardonner ma stupidité?

Je hochais la tête, lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue pour lui confirmer que tout était oublier avant de frapper dans la main tendue d'O qui me fit un clin d'œil et de rejoindre Lexa. Elle me demanda discrètement ce que m'avait dit Bellamy. Je sentis chez elle une pointe de jalousie, et ne voulant pas que la journée soit tendue à cause de cette histoire, je la rassurais :

-Il était simplement désolé et m'a demandé de lui pardonner. Il accepte notre relation donc tu n'as pas à être jalouse.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse. Attends, je suis bien plus canon que lui, _rumina-t-elle, les bras croisés_.

Je secouais la tête, riant légèrement. Tout le monde alors fit les présentations et Anya nous conduit ensuite dehors. Derrière la grange se trouvait un terrain de basket aménagé soi-même avec un peu de goudron, des marquages au sol légèrement effacées et deux paniers de chaque côté usés par le temps. Anya prit donc un ballon, se plaça au milieu du terrain et déclara d'une voix forte :

-Premier sport de la journée, le basket-ball ! Étant dix, c'est parfait. Je pense qu'on peut faire deux/trois match de dix minutes par quarts temps. Cela convient à tout le monde?

Tout le monde hochait la tête alors que moi j'étais perdue. Tout ce que je connaissais du basket était qu'il fallait faire entrer le ballon dans un des paniers. Voyant mon air, Lexa m'expliqua brièvement avant qu'on ne forme les équipes :

-C'est simple. Le but est de marquer un maximum de panier et d'empêcher l'équipe adverse de le faire. Tu dois rester dans les délimitations du terrain et, quand tu as la balle, tu dois dribbler. Tu n'as le droit qu'à deux pas avec le ballon en main et tu n'as pas le droit de redribller. Fin tu dribbles et si tu t'arrêtes, tu as deux options. Soit tu fais tes deux pas, soit tu fais une passe, mais tu as pas le droit de repartir en dribble. Ok ?

Je hochais la tête, essayant d'assimiler rapidement ce qu'elle me disait. Elle continua donc :

-Chaque joueur à une position sur le terrain que tu dois maintenir en attaque comme en défense. Occupe toi seulement du joueur adverse qui correspond à ta position en défense. Tes coéquipiers se chargeront des leurs. Tu défends sur lui. S'il n'a pas la balle, tu dois faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas la recevoir et s'il a la balle, tu dois l'empêcher de tirer sans le toucher. Voilà, le reste viendra en jouant. Ne t'inquiète pas, après un quart temps déjà tu seras plus à l'aise.

J'acquiesçais à nouveau et me tournais vers Anya. Quand cette dernière vit qu'on avait toute son attention, elle se proposa comme chef d'équipe avec Lexa pour l'autre. Ne connaissant pas le niveau des autres, on tira chacun une paille. Ceux qui avaient un trait bleu rejoignirent Anya et les autres Lexa. Par chance, je finis dans l'équipe de ma copine avec Nyko, qui serait un fort atout vu sa taille, Monty et Bellamy. Lexa définit nos positions. Lexa serait la meneuse, soit celle qui distribuerait le jeu. Nyko serait le pivot come il était le plus grand, Bellamy, lui, l'ailier fort, en chagr de marquer un maximum de paniers et moi et Monty les arrières. C'était Raven qui était en face de moi, l'adversaire à abattre si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Quand les positions furent choisies, le jeu fut lancé. Ce fut une vraie catastrophe pour moi le premier quart-temps. Dès lors que Lexa me faisait la passe, pour que j'envoie la balle vers Bellamy qui devait marquer, je ratais la balle ou je l'envoyais directement dans les mains de l'ennemi. Par contre, Nyko me félicita plus d'une fois pour ma défense, me qualifiant d'un vrai mur infranchissable. Le premier quart-temps se termina donc avec 22-20 pour nos adversaires mais c'était vraiment plutôt serré. Dès lors que l'occasion se présentait, Lexa mettait un panier un trois points et Lincoln n'arrivait pas à le contrer et Bellamy dribblait rudement bien et m'impressionna d'un dunk surpuissant. Mais Anya et Lincoln formait également un duo d'enfer et Raven, Octavia et Jasper se débrouillaient vraiment bien, Octavia ayant marqué deux paniers, Raven un et Jasper ayant contré un tir de Lexa. Le reste du match se déroula pareillement, dans la concentration et la sueur. On avait, sans le vouloir, vraiment créé des équipes équitables ce qui rendait le match vraiment intéressant. Il se finit d'ailleurs sur leur victoire, de deux points seulement. Lexa me félicita joyeusement, malgré que je n'ai pas marqué un seul panier, manquant à chaque fois chaque occasion se présentant. Par contre, j'avais fait plus d'une passe décisive et contré plus d'une fois les tentatives de Raven. On fit une pause, soufflant enfin, buvant et discutant. Anya affirma qu'on pouvait refaire un match avant de commencer notre barbecue et qu'elle avait deux autres sports prévus cet aprem et qu'il fallait donc manger tôt. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait plus nuit tôt et que le soleil était au rendez-vous. Ne voulant pas changer les équipes, on prit notre revanche et la remporta d'un seul point sur un magnifique panier à trois points de ma copine qui déchire tout à la dernière seconde. On se dirigea donc pour manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la matinée s'étant passée à merveille.

POV Lexa

Quelle matinée ! Tout s'était vraiment bien déroulé et ces matchs de basket furent les plus intenses de ma vie. Chacun se donnait à fond pour remporter le match sans toutefois tomber dans la triche ou être mauvais joueur. Tout le monde était fairplay et saluait une bonne manœuvre de l'équipe adverse. Je repensais à ma blonde qui, bien qu'étant peu adroite et coordonnée à ce que j'avais pu voir, n'avait rien lâché et compensé ses paniers manqués par une défense impeccable. Je récupérais donc les chips dans la cuisine avant de rejoindre notre petite troupe sur la terrasse où Anya avait déposé les grillades. Je m'assis à côté de ma copine qui discutait joyeusement avec Raven. A ma droite, j'écoutais Jasper vanter à Monty son magnifique panier qu'il avait mis, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, par le plus grand des hasards. L'ambiance était vraiment chaleureuse et même Anya se

détendait vraiment, appréciant j'en étais sûre, vraiment cette journée. Distraitement, je posais ma main sur la cuisse de ma blonde avant de m'incruster dans sa conversation avec la mécano. Je la vis rougir et m'en réjouis, m'amusant à augmenter sa gêne en la caressant de plus en plus prêt de son entre-jambe mais en m'arrêtant bien assez tôt, voulant rester décente. Je décidais donc de passer mon bras sur ces épaules quand on eut fini de manger, pour ne pas être à nouveau tenter. Je lui souris et elle m'embrassa doucement, ce qui élargit mon sourire et fit lever au ciel les yeux de Raven qui disait, et je cite, qu'il était injuste qu'on soit aussi mignonne ensemble. On ria alors tous devant son air boudeur avant de débarrasser la table pour débuter notre deuxième sport. D'un accord commun, on décida que quelque soit le sport, on ne changerait pas les équipes, les jugeant bien équitable et qu'il ne servait à rien de perdre du temps à tirer à la courte paille. Cela m'arrangea puisque je jouerais donc toute l'aprem dans la même équipe que Clarke, et dans la même que Bellamy que je pouvais mieux surveiller. Et non ce n'était pas de la jalousie, juste de la prudence. Anya nous conduit dans un de ses grands prés, inoccupés en ce moment, où étaient posés des plots formant un immense pentagone. Une batte de base-ball était posé ainsi qu'une balle et je devinais que le sport choisis était le rounders. C'était très semblable au base-ball mais cela demandait moins d'équipements, moins de joueurs, et les règles étaient bien plus simple. Anya, comme pour le basket, se plaça en face de nous, batte à la main, et expliqua :

-Second jeu, le rounders. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une sorte de base-ball mais en plus simple à comprendre. Pas de home run ici, juste des tours de terrain. Je m'explique. On sera divisé en deux équipes, celle donc du basket. Dans un premier temps, une équipe sera l'attaquante et l'autre devra défendre. Quand l'équipe attaquante aura tous ses joueurs d'éliminés, les rôles s'échangent. Quand on est à l'attaque, on se met en file indienne sur un coin du pentagone. Le premier prend la batte et frappe le plus fort qu'il peut la balle lancée par l'équipe adverse. Interdiction directe des balles courbées, compris ? Donc, du moment qu'il frappe, il doit faire le tour du pentagone en passant bien par chaque plot. La défense doit le bloquer en posant la balle sur un plot que l'attaquant n'a pas encore passé. Si l'attaquant fait le tour du pentagone, il fait gagner cinq points à son équipe, un par plot en fait. S'il s'arrête à un plot puisque la défense est prête à bloquer le coup suivant, il ne pourra continuer son tour qu'au moment où l'attaquant suivant tapera la balle. Si la défense pose la balle sur un plot et que l'attaquant était en course, loin d'un plot, il est éliminé, donc faites attention à la défense. De plus, interdiction qu'il y ai deux attaquants sur un même plot donc faites gaffe à la défense mais aussi à vos coéquipiers, il faut courir vite et faire le tour le plus vite possible pour pas se retrouver trop nombreux sur le pentagone. Pour la défense, il faudra s'écarter. Un lance la balle et reste au centre. Trois se répartissent sur le terrain, assez loin pur recevoir la balle tirée par l'attaquant. Donc un devant ce dernier, un à sa droite et un à sa gauche. Le dernier joueur reste pivot. Du moment que la balle part dans une direction, il s'y dirige. Un des trois joueurs la récupère, lui envoie et il l'envoie à son tour le plus vite possible au joueur central, qui bouge aussi en fonction sans trop s'éloigner et qui, dès qu'il a la balle, doit bloquer un plot pour éliminer un joueur ou du moins stopper sa course. On va faire un test blanc, pour que vous compreniez bien tous. Oh, si l'attaquant frappe la balle et qu'un membre de la défense la rattrape sans qu'elle n'est touchée le sol, l'attaquant est éliminé, donc frappez vraiment le plus fort que vous pouvez pour tenter au maximum que cela ne se produise pas. Commençons!

On fit donc notre première essai qui ne compterait pas, alternant une fois l'attaque et la défense, et on commença alors la partie. Nous étions les premiers en défense. Clarke décida d'être la lanceuse, moi en pivot, prête à courir partout, et les garçons se répartissaient le reste du terrain, jugeant la distance selon l'attaquant qui tenait la batte. Nos adversaires marquèrent plusieurs points avant qu'enfin une stratégie entre nous se mette en place et que Clarke piége Octavia et Jasper qui étaient bloqués sur un même plot donc éliminés. Elle sauta de joie de son coup bien réussie comme une enfant. Quelques tours plus tard, elle bloqua Raven, d'un sublime saut, posant la balle juste avant que Raven n'y passe. Cette dernière grogna avant de rigoler en voyant Clarke se relever, les vêtements tâchés de vert et marron. Il ne restait donc que Anya et Lincoln. Cela serait compliqué. Puisqu'il n'était que deux, ils étaient obligés de faire le tour au lancer de l'autre, puisque s'il se trouvait tous deux sur le terrain, personne ne pourrait prendre la batte et la partie se terminerait. Étant bien doués, ils firent plusieurs tours mais Monty, étonnement, élimina Anya en attrapant la balle en l'air et fit donc stopper leur tour d'attaque, Lincoln n'ayant pas terminé son tour du pentagone. Ils totalisèrent un très bon score qu'il ne serait pas aisé de battre. Mais on donna tout ce qu'on pouvait mais très vite, Monty, qui avait trébuché, fut éliminé. Clarke m'avait dit être doué en sport de raquette, et bien elle pouvait rajouter la batte. Chaque coup qu'elle donnait envoyait la balle très loin et elle réussissait aisément son tour en une fois ou deux. Malheureusement, mon frangin était un pro pour attraper les balles en vol et il élimina Bellamy puis Nyko. On avait peu de points d'écart mais il ne restait que Clarke et moi. Je frappais la balle de toutes mes forces mais ne put faire un tour complet, Anya bloquant très vite la dernière balise. Clarke prit alors la batte, se positionna, et frappa la balle lui donnant volontairement un trajectoire entre deux défenseurs. Le temps que les deux s'y précipitent, elle fit aisément son tour et moi de même. Je frappais à mon tour et fut éliminé par Lincoln qui envoya la balle directement à Raven sans passer par Anya, le pivot, et la mécano m'élimina. Il ne restait que 8 points d'écart. Elle devait faire un tour complet seule puis au moins trois balises pour égaliser voir quatre pour gagner. On l'encouragea tous et elle réussi un premier tour complet, sautant sur la dernière balise devant Raven. On peut dire qu'elle voulait le gagner ce match. Elle reprit la batte, tapa dedans et couru aussi vite qu'elle put. Son lancer n'étant pas parfait, Lincoln le récupéra vite et le fit passer à Raven qui ne put bloquer qu'à la quatrième balise, Clarke avait validé trois balises et permit d'être à égalité. On sauta tous en tout sens devant un tel retournement de situation et je pris notre sauveuse dans mes bras, la faisant tournoyer. Même Anya la gratifia d'un «Bien joué Clarke» et d'un petit sourire. Tous épuisés, on se réinstalla sur la terrasse, s'hydratant et se reposant. Mais Anya n'en avait pas fini avec nous. Après vingt minutes de repos, elle revint avec des armes de paintball et les protections adéquates...

POV Clarke

Après l'euphorie du match de rounders vint l'excitation d'une partie de paintball. On s'équipa tous rapidement, prenant des brassards de couleur pour ne pas confondre alliés avec ennemis. On se peignit le visage pour se confondre dans la nature. Étant presque peintre selon O, tout le monde voulait que je lui dessine des motifs classes sur le visage, pour effrayer ou pour, dans le cas de Raven, être super sexy en guerrière. Anya voulait avoir le visage blanc et que seuls ses yeux soient noir, ce qui faisait vraiment flippant. Lexa, elle, voulait juste du noir autour des yeux, avec un certain effet, comme si la peinture coulait à certains endroits. Cela donnait encore plus d'impact à son regard émeraude. Je pris pour moi et les gens plus normaux, des teintes de verts pour faire nos maquillages militaires à nous. Enfin parés, on établit des règles simples, soit chaque équipe d'un côté, dès qu'on est touché, retour à la base pour un temps de 2 minutes et on devait mettre un trait en craie sur un tableau à chaque retour à la base pour comptabiliser les points. On établit de chaque côté notre stratégie avant qu'Anya, à l'autre bout du terrain, ne donne le coup d'envoi via une corne médiévale. On s'élança donc, ne se séparant que de quelques mètres, et entra dans la forêt où je me baissais, me cachant dans chaque buisson que je trouvais, évoluant lentement et prudemment. Le silence régnait et ça en devenait effrayant. Je savais que Lexa n'était pas loin, elle me l'avait promis, mais elle se cachait si bien que même moi je ne la voyais pas ni ne l'écoutais. Un premier coup de «peinture» retentit mais je ne savais pas si quelqu'un était touché et de quelle équipe il serait. Je me contentais de ne m'occuper que de moi. Rampant entre deux buissons, je vis une ombre approchée. Je me cachais du mieux que je pus et tirais dès que la silhouette fut à porter. Touchée, Raven grogna avant de dire qu'elle se vengerait et fit demi-tour vers son camp. Peu après, Lincoln me démasqua mais avant qu'il ne puisse me tirer dessus, il reçu un tir dans le dos. Il se tourna et pu constater, comme moi d'ailleurs, que Lexa faisait très bien son travail. Mais malgré sa protection, je fus quelque fois touchée, Lexa jamais, et Nyko peu de fois. On avait le droit à un choc de titans. Ils étaient tous les quatre si silencieux et efficaces qu'ils étaient quasi impossible de les toucher. Aussi je me contentais de mes amis, qui ne manquaient pas de râler quand ma copine les touchait avant qu'ils ne puissent me tirer dessus. Elle semblait être partout et c'est elle qui survolait ce jeu. On gagna la partie, largement, Lexa n'ayant jamais été touché, c'était la seule d'ailleurs. La cible la plus martyrisée fut Jasper, que Lexa n'avait pas épargné dès qu'il s'approchait trop près de moi. A la fin de la partie, on se changea tous et se réunit une dernière fois sur la terrasse pour la journée. Nyko nous quitta peu après, étant de garde de nuit, il devait se changer avant de reprendre. Anya accorda à Lincoln, Lexa et Octavia leur soirée et matinée du lendemain ce dont ils la remercièrent chaleureusement. Je voyais que malgré que Lexa reste droite et fière, elle était épuisée. Aussi, vers 19h, Anya travaillant le soir, on décida qu'il était temps de partir. Octavia me prit à part et me demanda si je pouvais dormir chez Lexa, voulant faire une soirée avec Lincoln. J'acquiesçais et demanda à ma belle brune qui accepta avec joie. Chacun donc partie de son côté, promettant de remettre ça une prochaine fois, quand une opportunité se présenterait. Il était sûr que tous était partant pour refaire une journée comme celle-ci, s'étant tous super bien entendu. C'est sur cette pensée d'une prochaine fois que je montais sur la moto, encadrant de mes bras la taille fine mais musclée de ma partenaire, souriant à l'idée d'autres bons moments qui nous attendaient...

* * *

 **Parole réveil tiré de try de Pink ( c'est vraiment mon réveil à moi ça, je n'avais pas d'idées de chansons alors je me suis pas embêtée xD Vive Pink)**

 **Donc : Où il y a un désir, il y aura une flamme**

 **Quand il y a une flamme quelqu'un va sûrement se brûler**

 **Mais juste parce que cela brûle ne veut pas dire que tu vas mourir**

 **Sinon, Nyko Healer parce que healer signifie guérisseur, oui j'étais en panne d'inspi sur les noms de famille xD**

 **Le rounders, si vous ne connaissiez pas, est vraiment un bon sport à faire entre potes. C'est bien moins compliqué que le base ball mais tout aussi intéressant, je recommande. Si mes explications ne sont pas clairs, ce qui est fort possible, voyez l'heure, pas simple xD Fin bref, si ça vous dit, allez voir sur google notre ami, c'est un très bon sport sans prise de tête^^**

 **Merci beaucoup encore une fois, et s'il reste des fautes, excusez-moi, en ce moment, je suis fatiguée comme pas possible, trop d'insomnies, fin bref, je ferais relire si faut si c'est une catastrophe (j'avais quand même dans mon premier jet marqué les yeux brouillés à la place des œufs brouillés quoi xD)**

 **Moony-Chach : Merci beaucoup:D Oui moi aussi, faudrait demander en masse à Eliza des vidéos xD**

 **Nascray:Merci beaucoup, de ton compliment et de m'afficher comme ça xD Je rigole, bien merci, t'as vu, j'ai pris ton idée, t'en penses quoi?^^**

 **xDinghy :Ahah merci. Je suis contente que la rencontre est plu et le rating M aussi^^ Non mais moi aussi, Clarke me tue des fois (non parce que je l'écris peut etre, mais je ne prévois rien, je laisse parler le perso et au vue de la spontanéité de clarke, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle xD)**

 **MaraCapucin:Ah merci, t'es trop chou à chaque fois^^ J'espère vraiment ne jamais te décevoir, merci pour tout:)**

 **:Ouais, je trouvais l'idée du pompier vraiment cool et que ça correspondait à son tempérament. Je pensais à militaire au début avec Clarke infirmière mais ça aurait été galère et j'y connais pas grand chose alors j'ai préféré pompier et je trouve ça pas mal^^**

 **MagRd :Non mais Clarke me tue. Comme je le disais précédemment, je ne prévois pas à l'avance, je laisse parler mes personnages, c'est pour ça souvent que je dis que j'ai plein de personnes dans ma tête, c'est terrible, j'ai chacun de mes personnages quoi xD Fin bref, Clarke m'envoie du rêve, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'avais peur de te décevoir vu que c'est ton dessin-animé quoi, fallait que je gère^^ Et oui, y'aura d'autres passages rating M et merci pour Clarke et son boulot, je trouve ça cool aussi, un peu de positif au boulot, et c'est pas fini^^**

 **Werydick:Oh putain de merde (désolée, ça contredit le lyrisme que tu me donnais xD) Non mais merci beaucoup, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'est fait depuis que j'écris ici, alors merci, j'ai tout donné dans ce chapitre, et y'aura d'autres passages comme cela, promis^^ Ah beurk ,ma fausse maman avec kane, beurk, es-tu fou ? XD Non plus sérieusement, non, pas de sexe entre ces deux écrits par moi, je suis clarke des fois, je veux pas m'auto-choquer xD Par contre, d'autres ratings M clexa:3**

 **Le Loup : De 1, je surkiffe ton pseudo, le loup étant mon animal préféré. De 2, merci et tu m'as tué, j'avais pas attention mais maintenant ça me choque, c'est pour ça que j'ai bien séparé là, j'ai fait attention pour toi xD Tu m'as fait avoir un de ces fou rire dans mon tram sinon, merci xD**

 **TisseyreC : Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu as à ce point aimé que tu as commenté presque tous mes chap, merci beaucoup et donc bah voilà, j'espère que ce chap te plait tout autant et que tu es autant plongée dans mon histoire^^**

 **Edas44 : et oui tu es la centième, rdv par MP pour trouver l'univers ensemble^^**

 **GeekGirlG: Bah encore un grand grand grand merci:D et on se retrouve MP^^**

 **Merci à tous mes lecteurs et encore un plus grand merci à vous, vous qui prenez le temps de lire jusqu'ici et qui me laissez des review qui me font tellement plaisir:D A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour cette longue absence, j'ai eu pas mal de rdv

médicaux ces derniers temps et le syndrôme de la page blanche. Cela fait déjà mois que je suis sûre

cette ff et je pense en avoir fait le tour. C'était ma première ff sur ce site, ma ff test, et jamais je

n'aurais pu penser que vous seriez si nombreux à la suivre et à me laisser des messages alors merci

oui merci pour tout. C'est peut-être une fin abrupte mais je n'allais pas essayer vainement d'écrire

une suite qui ne m'inspirerait pas et serait sans doute médiocre... MAIS, cependant, je ne compte

m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Cette AU est peut-être finie, mais une autre va suivre très prochainement. En attendant, j'ai toujours ma seconde ff que je vais continuer bien sûr, le prochain chapitre devrait être publier très prochainement. Pour la prochaine AU, je vous laisse des infos

à la fin de ce cours chapitre. Bonne lecture:)

POV Lexa

Son buste contre mon dos, ses mains autour de ma taille, la moto filant à vive allure, je me sentais merveilleusement bien, et totalement à ma place. J'avais une famille qui tenait à moi, un boulot qui me faisait vivre des expériences uniques qui resteront gravées dans ma mémoire, et j'avais la plus exceptionnelle des petites-amies. Que demander de plus? Rien. Juste souhaiter que tout cela ne s'arrête jamais...

Après donc cette journée forte éprouvante, je me garais devant chez moi, Lincoln dormant avec Octavia chez les filles. Il n'était pas tard mais l'effort consacré aux différents sports nous avait quand même bien épuisé. J'avais passé une des meilleures journées de ma vie. Le meilleur pour moi étant d'avoir vu Clarke jouée à la guerrière, rampant au sol, tentant de rester discrète, son arme devant elle, oeil au viseur, prête à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Cela aurait pu me faire mourir de rire si elle n'avait pas été si sexy, il faut le dire, avec les couleurs militaires qui se mariaient totalement avec la couleur de ses yeux. On rentra chez moi, tranquillement, en silence avant que Clarke ne hurle qu'elle était la, et je cite, ''prem's à la douche''. J'explosais de rire avant de voir qu'elle était sérieuse et comptait réellement me piquer le plaisir de me décrasser et de me dénouer les muscles avec l'eau chaude en première. Je lui courais donc après et pénétrais dans la salle de bain avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de fermer la porte à clef. On se défiait du regard, les bras légèrement arqués, comme des cowboy. Et là, sans que je m'y attende, elle enlevait son haut, sans jamais cesser de me fixer. Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir en grand sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Elle continuait de se déshabiller, légèrement rouge malgré qu'elle tente de se montrer de marbre voir même imposante et quand il ne lui restait plus que ses sous-vêtements, elle dit:

-Je suis plus prête que toi pour la douche, alors dehors.

Je soutins son regard, évitant de dévier sur ses formes parfaites, et me déshabilla à mon tour, nullement impressionnée par son défi. Elle a osé me challenger, à moi d'en mettre plein la vue. Nos corps presque nue était en partie noir de crasse, nos cheveux étaient emmêlés et la douche avait un air de saint graal à nos yeux. J'enlevais donc promptement mes derniers vêtements et entrais dans la douche, sous les yeux arrondis de surprise de ma blonde. Je lui proposais alors, en tout bien tout honneur, de prendre une douche à deux. Elle rougit à l'idée et je laissais couler l'eau chaude. Cela finit de la convaincre et elle enleva les deux derniers tissus avant de me rejoindre. Je pris soin de nous asperger toutes deux de cette eau chaude qui nous fit souffler de contentement. J'entrepris de nous laver, commençant par nos cheveux pour au final nous savonner le corps et effacer les derniers vestiges de notre rude journée. Enfin propre et bien plus détendue, on sortit et on s'habilla de mini-short et débardeur pour la nuit, dans la salle de bain devenu un vrai hammam avec toute cette vapeur dans laquelle on était plongée. Je lui proposais alors, une fois prête, de faire un plateau-série pour passer une soirée tranquillement au chaud, ce qu'elle accepta de bon coeur, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas. Je préparais donc rapidement deux sandwichs avec quelques restes de mon frigo avant d'entraîner Clarke dans mon lit et mettre netflix sur mon PC. Je l'interrogeais du regard et elle proposa Orange is the new black pour éviter toute prise de tête dans notre état de quasi léthargie. On mangea en riant devant les échanges farfelues de certaines prisonnières avant que, ayant fini, je ne nous débarrasse rapidement et que Clarke s'installe confortablement, à moitié avachi sur mon côté gauche, sa tête au creux de mon cou, sa main entourant ma taille et sa jambe gauche se liant aux miennes. On en regarda pas plus de trois épisodes avant d'être emportées dans un sommeil profond et réparateur...

Je me réveillais durement le lendemain, le soleil filtrant à travers les volets et je tentais de me redresser pour voir l'heure mais le corps de ma petite blonde préférée faisait totalement obstacle. Comme à son habitude, elle prenait mon corps pour son nounours préféré, ce que je trouvais totalement adorable mais quelque peu embêtant le matin, surtout quand votre bras ne répond plus à vos tentatives pour le faire bouger. Je me redressais donc tout de même, bougeant légèrement Clarke qui grognait de mécontentement et qui tentant vainement de se rendormir en plaquant un oreiller sur son visage. Je souris à cette vision avant de prendre mon portable et voir qu'il était prêt de 13h. Je paniquais alors, Anya ne m'ayant accordé que la matinée avant de voir un message provenant justement d'elle qui disait qu'ils étaient assez nombreux à la caserne et que je n'étais pas obligée de venir. Le message datait de 2h donc elle devait se douter que je ne viendrais pas maintenant, aussi je lui envoyais un merci par message avant d'étirer à plusieurs reprises mon bras douloureux. Quand le sang refit son chemin comme il faut, je secouais l'épaule de Clarke pour qu'elle s'éveille enfin. Un nouveau grognement me répondit. Pas facile donc le réveil pour elle. Je choisis une nouvelle méthode. Doucement, j'enlevais l'oreiller la recouvrant avant de déposer de légers baisers un peu partout sur son visage, évitant volontairement les lèvres. Frustrée, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour m'embrasser dignement mais je me reculais au dernier moment en riant. Elle me sauta alors dessus et on roula, moi tentant d'éviter de nous entraîner vers une chute qui ne pourrait qu'engendrer un rendez-vous chez le kiné pour mon dos. Les chatouilles vinrent rapidement se joindre à la partie et je découvrais que les côtes étaient une zone extrêmement chatouilleuse pour elle. Après une dizaine de minutes de lutte, on roula une dernière fois, moi au-dessus d'elle, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage, sur l'oreiller qui avait par je ne sais quel miracle résisté à la bataille, ses grands yeux bleus couleur de l'océan me fixaient, tendrement, même amoureusement et ses lèvres, oui ses lèvres étaient étirées en un grand sourire, qu'elle me destinait, à moi. Je ne pensais pas mériter quelqu'un comme elle mais j'étais sûre que je ferais tout pour ne jamais la perdre. Je posais mon front contre le sien et pensais à quel point je l'aimais. Ce n'est qu'en voyant son regard surpris que je compris qu'un ''je t'aime'' m'avait échappé. Avant que je ne puisse m'excuser, elle attrapa mon visage, m'embrassa le plus tendrement possible et souffla à son tour :

-Je t'aime aussi, Lexa Heda.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je la serrais alors tendrement mais fortement dans mes bras, comme s'il était possible qu'elle puisse s'envoler. Je savais d'ores et déjà que jamais plus ma vie ne serait pareil et que, quoi qu'il se passe, pour nous, toutes les épreuves auxquelles nous serions confrontées, tous les obstacles à surmonter, oui, quoi qu'il se passe, nous serons deux, toujours deux, unies, pour avancer et mener la vie dont nous avons toujours rêvé...une vie d'amour...Alors oui Clarke...oui...je t'emmènerais partout où ton cœur le souhaite, je serais toujours là à tes côtés pour que tu réalises tes rêves, je te chérirais toute ma vie et même par-delà la mort, et pour cela, oui pour tout cela, laisse nos cœurs battre à l'unisson, laisse toi baigner par l'amour qui nous enveloppe maintenant et pour toujours, oui... laisse-moi te guider...

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin :'( Actuellement, je suis en larmes de devoir clôturer cette ff... Merci encore de l'avoir suivie, y'a pas de mots pour exprimer toute ma gratitude à votre égard... Si vous voulez un épilogue, dites le moi et ce que vous voulez dedans genre mariage, enfant, voyage, Clarke première exposition ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, je pourrais éventuellement le faire^^

Il est possible aussi que j'écrive des OS sur certains passages de la ff que je n'ai pas assez exploité, ou si vous voulez un truc en particulier que je n'ai pas écrit et qui aurait pu se passer, je pourrais l'écrire, pas maintenant, mais plus tard, mais de cela, je vous préviendrais:)

Je ne vais pas faire le détail des remerciements cette fois-ci pour le dernier chapitre car c'est vraiment un remerciement général pour toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ma ff et encore plus pour tous les gens qui m'ont laissé une ou plus review, vous savez pas à quel point ça peut motiver:)

En ce qui concerne ma prochaine AU, j'avais dit à la fin d'un des chap que ma 100ème et 101ème review aurait un droit sur ma prochaine review. En ayant discuté avec eux, j'ai eu comme thème :

Lexa est chef d'entreprise et Clarke est une des ses employés. Elles ne se sont jamais croisées jusqu'au jour où Clarke trouve une innovation qui va attirer l'oeil de Lexa. Elles vont donc plus étroitement collaborer ensemble et une chose en entraînant une autre, tomber amoureuse.

J'ai d'ores et déjà les points principaux de cette histoire, dont l'entreprise et l'innovation, mais surprise, il faudra patienter encore un peu. Si tout se passe bien, je devrais poster le premier chapitre de cette ff ce week-end:)

Voilà, à très bientôt. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre sur ma prochaine AU. Et moi, je vais aller sécher mes larmes car j'ai l'air d'une idiote devant mon PC en ce moment... je pense vraiment faire un épilogue, histoire de prolonger le plaisir en fait et de pas quitter dès maintenant mes persos donc envoyer des idées, je pourrais toujours en faire des OS plus tard si j'en fais pas un épilogue...

Allez, bisous, poutou poutou, kiss, à très bientôt ;)


	16. Epilogue

**Voilà l'épilogue que vous m'avez demandé. On m'a proposé la première exposition et les enfants donc au lieu de faire un choix entre les deux, j'ai fait les deux^^ J'espère que cela vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas, j'ai une annonce à faire :)**

5 ans plus tard

POV Clarke

J'étais totalement stressée. Dans dix minutes...oui seulement dix petites minutes les portes de la galerie s'ouvriront...s'ouvriront pour ma toute première exposition! Il y a un an, le gérant de cette galerie de Los Angeles est venu au centre de cancérologie voir mes tableaux et ceux des enfants malades. C'est vrai qu'en quatre ans, l'exposition des oeuvres des enfants ont fini par attirer du monde et le patron du centre a tenu que j'expose mes oeuvres à côté des leurs, pour montrer ce lien entre les enfants et moi. Cela eut beaucoup de succès et on a même pu rentabiliser ces petites expositions, les recettes allant entièrement à l'amélioration des conditions de vie au sein du centre. J'étais vraiment fière du chemin parcouru avec ces enfants, qui avaient vraiment trouvé un fort refuge dans la peinture. Ainsi, quatres ans après le début de ces petites expositions, la réputation de ces dernières a fait du chemin et est arrivée aux oreilles de Mr Gold, réputé pour ses expositions de peintre amateur à grand talent. Grâce à lui, beaucoup d'artistes se sont fait un nom. Alors imaginez quand, après avoir visité une de nos petites expositions, inconito, il m'a ensuite proposé d'exposer mes oeuvres. Oui, MES oeuvres. Autant dire que je n'ai pas réfléchis bien longtemps. J'avais enfin cette occasion en or que j'attendais depuis...depuis toujours en fait. Mais j'ai pensé à ma copine et ai pris sa carte pour y réfléchir avant de donner ma réponse. Lexa a pas hésité longtemps, tout comme moi, et m'a dit de foncer sur cette occaz... Et nous voilà, aujourd'hui, un an après, j'allais exposer pour la première fois. Une année pour peindre, trier ce que je désirais exposer, donner un but, un sens à mes oeuvres et enfin, organiser avec Mr Gold l'exposition. Une année donc vraiment chargé en tension et émotion, mais j'avais le soutien de ma famille, et cela, ça n'avait pas de prix...

En repensant à tous ces événements qui sont survenus ces dernières années, du chemin parcouru avec ma, depuis deux ans, femme, un large sourire étira mes lèvres. Mr Gold choisit ce moment pour se poster à mes côtés, me demandant si je n'étais pas trop stressée. Je secouais négativement la tête. Quoi qu'il se passe, j'avais déjà tout gagné. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant passer bien plus de monde que dans mes rêves les plus fous. J'avais refusé de savoir le nombre de billets vendus, ne voulant pas une pression de plus, alors quelle surprise de voir tant de gens entrés, billet en main, passant par les contrôleurs. Je souris bêtement puis me ressaisi. Les expositions de Mr Gold attirait toujours beaucoup de monde. C'était à mon tour de faire mes preuves. Je me plaçais donc devant les premiers tableaux, bien en évidence, élégamment habillée, ma femme s'étant assurée que tout soit parfait. J'arborais mon plus beau sourire et commençais ainsi à répondres aux interrogations de plusieurs curieux. Cela faisait près d'une heure que l'exposition avait commencé, avec moi naviguant de tableaux en tableaux pour tenir mon rôle ce soir, et je finis par faire signe aux personnes de se rassembler au centre pour mon discours sur le sens de mes oeuvres et leur but. J'avais mis des heures à rédiger ce discours et le stress commençait à monter dangereusement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à monter sur l'estrade, un visage familier me fit me stopper. Ma femme. Elle était venue. Son sourire étira alors ses lèvres quand elle vit que je l'avais reperé dans la foule. Je m'approchais donc, doucement, et vis alors qu'elle était venue avec Allyson, notre fille de deux ans

bientôt. Je me penchais pour embrasser ma belle petite brune aux yeux bleus avant de déposer mes lèvres sur celles de ma femme, chastement, nous étions en public. Je ne pus empêcher ma main de se poser sur son ventre arrondi. Elle en était à 8 mois. J'avais porté Allyson qui me ressemblait énormément physiquement, mais qui était à n'en pas douter une Heda. Elle avait acquis toutes les mimiques de Lexa et copiait quelques gestes que sa deuxième mère répétait. J'avais l'impression quelque fois d'avoir deux enfants à la maison puisque, quand l'une faisait une bêtise, j'avais les yeux doux des deux pour que je ne me fâche pas. Comment lutter?

Lexa portait elle un petit garçon dont nous attentions avec impatience l'arrivée. Alors oui, quand je nous voyais ainsi, j'étais plus que comblée. Oui, j'avais tout réussi. Tout me souriait. Marcus était devenu un beau-père adorable avec qui je m'entendais super bien. Je voyais toujours mes amis très régulièrement, Octavia ayant eu des jumeaux avec Lincoln, Raven était tout juste mariée avec Roan, un homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y a trois ans, peu après sa rupture avec Wick. Jasper était l'heureux papa de deux petites filles avec Maya, Monty avait fait son coming out en nous présentant Miller, avec qui il était depuis déjà quatre ans maintenant. Bellamy avait fini par quitter la ville pour Los Angeles, en tant que lieutenant, ce dont il était très fier et était également papa d'un petit garçon avec une femme nommée Echo. Enfin, Nyko avait enfin emménagé chez Anya peu avant leur mariage. Tout était parfait, alors, c'est avec un large sourire fier que je montais sur l'estrade pour réciter mon discours, le modifiant au fur et à mesure que je prenais confiance. Mon discours fut fortement applaudis et je fus assaillis de toute part. Quand enfin l'heure de fermer arriva, je rejoignis ma petite famille après avoir terminé de parler avec une personne importante du milieu. C'est ainsi, avec la promesse d'un avenir toujours plus beau, dans la peinture et avec ma famille, que je quittais la galerie, tenant d'une main la femme de ma vie et de l'autre, l'ange nous ayant rejoint, dont le frère ne tarderait pas à retrouver parmi nous...

THE END

 **Tout d'abord, encore un grand merci à vous de m'avoir suivi et de m'avoir laissé tant de review, qui m'ont poussé à toujours me surpasser pour écrire le meilleur. J'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir ma prochaine AU :)**

 **(pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu l'ep 7)**

 **Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'ep 7, j'ai franchement hésité à continuer ou non les ff. Et puis, je me suis dis que Lexa reste une icône, reste un modèle, et nous a transmis tellement de valeur que ne plus écrire sur elle serait synonyme de l'oublier. Or, avec tout ce qu'elle a apporté à la série et à beaucoup de spectateurs, je ne compte pas l'oublier et écrire sur elle, c'est la faire vivre éternellement en quelque sorte...**

 **De plus, j'ai plein d'idées de différentes AU et elle continue à m'inspirer, elle, Clarke, leur couple, m'ont donné envie d'écrire des ff et elles continuent de me donner cette inspiration dont j'ai tant besoin. Donc vous aurez bien ma prochaine AU. Par contre, en ce qui concerne ma ff vision de la saison 3, Nowe?Nowe, j'avais un scénario établi que je ne suivrais pas. Cette ff devait etre assez dark, avec des morts et tout, des scènes dures encore, de la tension et là j'ai pas le moral de faire encore souffrir ces persos donc je finirais quand même cette fiction, pour ceux qui la lisent, don't worry, mais ce sera plus court et plus dans la douceur et la joie que dans la douleur et la peine. So, à très bientôt, et j'espère que vous continuerez tous ou presque à lire des fictions clexa malgré ce qu'il s'est produit. C'est en écrivant sur elle et en lisant des ff sur elle qu'on honore en quelque sorte sa mémoire. Elle a beaucoup apporté, et ça, il ne faut pas l'oublier^^**

 **Kiss :)**


End file.
